


A common Thursday

by Clah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bullying, Car Sex, Childhood Trauma, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, For reasons, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I changed the age difference, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Leather Belt Kink, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Child Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sam is 15- Dean is almost 18, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Smut, Teen Romance, Top Dean, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, little angst, seriously it's sickening fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clah/pseuds/Clah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dean and Sam Winchester everyday was the same. Go to school. Hang out with friends. Deal with bullies on their way. Everything common, everything the same.<br/>Until on a Thursday, a new  student saves Dean from a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A common Thursday

 

It was another common Thursday, really. Dean walked to the other side of the building where Sam always waited for him to come after morning practice at the field; the coach sought this year to be the school football year, since second place last season wasn’t enough. So starting this semester every morning at seven he went to the field for an exercise battery routine with his teammates, and Sam patiently waited for one hour so he could walk class with his brother. They needed to be fast since the bell rang at eight fifteen, but they always made it.

So yeah it was a common Thursday, until it wasn’t.

Dean and Sam were well known at school, but nothing serious. Dean was a football player and Sam was the smartest kid of his class – damn, of the whole school if Dean might say it. They moved to the city and started studying in Kansas High two years ago, and ever since the first day they made a big impression – Sam the brain, Dean the muscles - being branded as the Winchesters brothers combo. People wanted to be friends with them; however neither Dean nor Sam let this get over their heads.

Dean made the _‘leave-me-and-my-brother-alone-so-you-don’t-get-in-trouble’_ type, while Sam was more like _‘a-free-hug-lets-be-friends’_ type. So, yeah, they’re kind of ‘famous’, but far away from celebrities.

Nonetheless this was enough reason for some jealousy, and it wasn’t the first time Dean found Sam beating up a couple of dickheads as he waited for him near the school building. He never needed to interfere since he taught his little brother to fight. That until he saw another three guys coming behind the trash cans.

Dean ran, punching the first one to the ground before he manages to hit Sam in his back, turning the bully’s attention to him.

"So, how you guys like your faces in the morning? Beaten up?" He said cracking his hands with a smile.

"Great, the other Winchester."

One of the guys said, and… What a surprise: it was Alastair.

"Dude, seriously?" Dean smirked. "We’ve already done this shit. And it didn’t end well for you."

"Shut up Winchester!"

Ah, Azazel, another ‘nice’ guy who liked to walk around with Alastair and a bunch of stupid people from school. Really, those assholes should find new hobbies instead of always trying to mess with Dean and Sam.

"What’s today reason, uh?" Dean teased getting closer to his brother. "Not enough sleep at night is making you guys less smart."

"They said I shouldn’t correct them in class." Sam replied with his fists in guard position.

"You correct them in class?" Asked Dean, kind of ignoring the five guys surrounding him.

"Well… A little."

Laughing, Dean looked Alastair in the eye with a sarcastic smile crossing his lips:

"Aint your fault they’re stupid Sammy."

"You and your brother should be clever" Azazel said. "We’re five against two."

"Look Sammy, he can count!"

That was it. Alastair and Azazel started a new fight with his minions – who were more like little demons followers. Although the number difference Sam and Dean brawled well. A few kicks and punches, bruises and small cuts, but in the end, Alastair was backing off with his ‘friends’ almost letting a pity cry out of his throat.

"Had enough?" Dean queried liking a small trail of blood from his mouth.

Normally that was the time when they looked at each other and run. But that was not a common Thursday. Alastair was smiling, a full grin on his face together with Azazel. Sam and Dean exchanged glares and before they could do something a new pair of douchebags grabbed Sam arms from behind.

"Sam!" The older one yelled.

With the distraction, Alastair delivered a strong blow on Dean’s stomach. It hurt - a lot - and he almost threw up, but was capable of pushing him back against the wall. Holding his belly, Dean was ready for another assault, but Sam’s scream made him stop. They hit him on the face. A heat of blood started to course through Dean’s veins in anger.

"I wouldn’t try to move if I were you, Dean."

He turned his furious face towards Alastair:

"Here’s what’s gonna happen: you will stand still, having your face smacked to the ground like the piece of shit you are, or… Your brother will receive two punches for each time you dodge or hit back. How about that?"

Dean swallows bitterly looking at his brother. Sam nose was bleeding and his face gained a terrified aspect. He didn’t want to see Dean hurt because of him, but he also knew nothing would stop Dean to try and guard his little brother. That’s how he does things, always the protective one.

Not so much time after, Dean’s hands fell at his body sides in a defeat motion, which made a sharp laugh came from Azazel, who hit him – hard – in the jaw.

"Dean!"

Sam yelled, but nothing would stop this guys. They’re in great number, yet the main and only reason they were beating Dean so much was because they used his weakness. In only one minute they had Dean on his knees; arms around his face and torso, almost like a curled ball, in an attempted to protect himself, at least a little, from the whipping - kicks most of the time. They’re going to leave bruises. Man, practice tomorrow would be a pain.

"Had enough Winchester?!" Alastair asked laughing. "Just beg and we’ll stop!"

Another hit. Dean felt his head dizzy, but nothing was going to make him beg. His courage rose once more in a grinning when he lifted his bleeding head with a victorious smirk that made all of them stop. Those green eyes had an impressive coldness, together with the blood coming down from an open cut in his forehead, which made an incredible wild aspect embellish his face. Yeah, he was intimidating even with his body constrained on the floor:

"Bit me… You son of a bitch."

"Screw you Winchester!"

Azazel was ready to knock him out, but then again, this was not a common Thursday. They all stopped as a husky voice emerged in the small alley and some unknown guy – that probably had watched the fight – stood there:

"Yeas, this is it officer. The structure adjacent with the Kansas High School."

Dean tried to lift one eye in the direction everybody was staring. What he found was a guy, maybe his age, standing with an old flip cellphone in hand. He was wearing a beige coat slight big for his body; dark hair all messed up as if he just woke up, thin stubble in his jaw line, giving his face a more defined look, voice rough and strong echoing like a thunder. It was a coarse voice that shouldn’t suit at all a teenager, but strangely Dean thought it was cool with this guy. Lifting a little his head Dean locked his orbs at the boy face. He stopped for a moment as a pair of bright blue eyes gazed directly at him no blinking, in a species of analyzes. Air failed his lungs, not because of the pain, but at those indigo irises that seemed furious and serene at the same time – a dangerous yet calm shimmer.

"Back off." Alastair threatened closing his fist.

"I will." He answered, husky voice back in an intimidating tone. "Although I believe you should depart as well or someone will have to explain the situation to a police officer."

"What?" Azazel stepped back leaving Dean alone on the ground.

Showing his phone the dark-haired guy stared towards Alastair, and suddenly his voice gained a composed timbre:

"I called the police. They’ll be here any time soon as I said some burglars where near the school."

Alastair’s group started to panic a little eyeing themselves with shared murmurs.

"You’re bluffing."

"I can assure you that I do not play with serious circumstances."

Something on his voice was honest enough to make Alastair back off slightly. Everybody was waiting for a decision, and after a wave of hands they knew it was time to flee. Before anything though, he got one step closer to the strange guy not blinking as he said:

"Don’t ever again cross your path with mine."

"Understood."

Huffing, he turned around. Alastair called of his group and they let go of Sam who automatically went near Dean. As they were far enough, the dark-haired guy approached the brothers with concern in his face:

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"We’re fine." Dean grunted trying to stand up.

"Here." He offered a white tissue to Dean. "Your forehead is bleeding." Conclude the guy.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up smartass."

Frowning in confusion, the guy tilted his head to one side narrowing his eyes not understanding the anger in his voice:

"Sorry, my brother doesn’t like to receive help." Replied Sam. "He believes he’s invincible."

"Shut up Sammy! I could’ve destroyed those dickheads!"

"I truly believe you could." The guy said and Dean turned his neck gazing at him. "It was a coward move to have so many against two, and they also copped your brother. Truly a disrespectful fight."

"Damn right it was!" Dean replied grabbing the fabric from the guy’s hand fiercely, wiping the blood from his wound.

Sam smiled. The guy was being honest after what he saw at the fight, acknowledging Dean was capable of defending himself, and his brother was content with that. He wasn’t weak, plus having someone from outside noticing it was a cheer up in his current mood. For the way Dean took the tissue, Sam could tell he liked the boy – no enough to admit it, but he had his own way of saying it – like using a guy’s handkerchief.

"Did you really call the cops?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but they told me to wait at least twenty minutes to have someone come over. I lied when I said an officer would be here at any moment, but I believe the situation asked for it."

"Dude, thank you." Sam gave him a smile, and after seeing his brother backs facing the guy he punched his shoulder, making Dean turn.

"Yeah, yeah, what he said, whatever, we need to go to class Sam."

"You’re really okay? Don’t you wanna go to the infirmary?"

"’Course not! Stop being dramatic Samantha!"

"I thought ‘Samantha’ was a feminine name."

Both brothers looked at the guy, confused:

"Yeah, he’s just mocking me, you know?"

A clarified expression appeared in his face when he understood.

"By the way, my name is Sam, and this’s my brother, Dean."

"My name is Castiel."

"What kind of name is ‘Castiel’?!" Dean asked, a little huffed, frowning.

"My father is a very religious man. He named me after the angel of Thursday."

None said anything, until Sam started grinning:

"Dude, you’re literally our guard angel then."

Castiel tilted his head to one side again, not understanding. Them his eyes widened with realization:

"You’re making an analogy towards the fact I helped you and I’m named after an angel. Also it’s Thursday."

"Dude, you don’t have to talk like a freaking dictionary." Said Dean. "We get the reference."

Sam sighed. His brother was really rude sometimes:

"Anyway, thank you again. But we should go now."

"Yes, I also have to depart. I sincerely hope your wounds get better soon."

"Yeah, okay dude, see ya." Dean finished the conversation.

The brothers took the well know shortcut behind the school building, while Castiel turned around and walked another way near the main street.

After a quick stop at the bathroom the blood in Dean’s face was cleaned, and only a few stains remained at his shirt, nothing the leather jacket couldn’t hide. Sam bid goodbye going to his class. He was on his first year of high school while Dean in the second, so eventually they had some lessons together, but not today. After apologizing for being a little late to the history teacher Dean sat down at the last line next the window. Charlie waved at him from the other side of the class. Her friend, the red-head nerdy girl was one of a few Dean liked to talk to. He waved back seeing concern on her face as she notice a small cut in his lip. Dean grunted rolling his eyes, and Charlie knew they’re going to talk at lunch.

Snapping his neck Dean queried with himself if he could sleep. He wasn’t a fan of history. Nothing personal, just too many dates and names to remember, no action at all. His eyelids were almost closing, when his teacher asked for the class attention:

"Hello everyone! We have some exciting news today!"

She was so enthusiastic that Dean believed nothing was capable of tearing the smile from her face. She was one of the youngest teachers in school and many students enjoyed her, developing a huge crush from the very first day. She was tall, not so much, with a dark blonde hair and slim face. Blue eyes… Not the bluest eyes Dean have seen; not until this morning. The teacher kept speaking, but Dean barely notice. His mind took him to the minutes before class, when he was bleeding on the floor with a pair of indigo eyes sealed in his sight.

Those orbs seemed to stare with a delving intensity. Even if they exchanged a gaze for only brief seconds, the weird guy made an impression. He kind of defiance Alastair, saving his ass and Sammy’s. Dean wasn’t going to thank the guy, though; it was not like he couldn’t handle those dickheads. He allowed the ‘beating’ only because they got Sam. Luckily, this guy, Castiel, also believed in that, even saying Dean was totally capable of defending himself. He was freaking right.

Okay, so maybe the guy made a huge impression on Dean, not only because of the helping hand, but because he could tell Dean was strong. A little smile came across his lips. It was fun to be recognized outside school. Thinking about it, Dean never saw Castiel before. Maybe he studied nearby? Whatever, it’s not like he was going to see him again, even if he kind of wanted to know better about the dude who taught a little lesson on Alastair. Damn, that was priceless!

The history teacher was still talking when his attention came back to class:

"- and don’t forget your reports! Also, we have a new student! He came from across the country! Please, be nice to him, okay everyone?"

For a moment, Dean wondered what kind of person moved in the middle of the school year. But again: it was not a common Thursday. And for a moment, Dean was stunned after seeing a dark-haired teenager walking inside the class with a blank aspect on his face, a big trenchcoat covering his slim body – at least Dean thought it was slim.

"Please, welcome our new friend and student!"

Dean’s jaw dropped a little, but he soon got a hold of himself. So the weird guy was heading to his school this morning? And coincidently saw the fight? Damn… What are the odds? _‘Not so big_ ’, Dean assumed.

"Would you like to say something?" The history teacher asked.

Parting his lips, Castiel licked them letting a sturdy voice reverb:

"My name is Castiel Novak, I’m seventeen years old. It’s a pleasure to meet you all."

 _‘So polite’._ Dean considered with himself.

"Thank you Castiel! I think there’s a seat at the back… Right there, next to Winchester!"

At the mention of his name Dean raised his head securing eyes with Castiel, who briefly arched his eyebrows after sighted him. He sat at Dean’s side not looking away from him as the teacher started the class. A few seconds later, the two of them were still gazing. Dean coughed, whispering:

"Dude..."

"Hello Dean."

"Why didn’t you say you were coming to Kansas High?"

"I haven’t considered you and your brother studied here; there’s another school nearby."

"Yeah, I get that. But, really, what are the odds?" He smirked.

"Not so small since this is a public school neighborhood."

"Right, forgot you’re a smartass."

Dean grinned, turning around to look at his teacher. Something about cold war? Again, really? They needed to change the subject. For once he felt safe to sleep, so he did. Except after hiding his face between his arms the tiredness leave his body. All he could think about was this weird guy who saved his ass. This Thursday was a strange one, he grunted.

Class ended in a lapse of time and Dean spread his arms behind his head trying not to yaw. Sideways, he saw Castiel finishing some big notes in a notebook – even if this was his first day. The corner of Dean’s mouth curved up. The guy was such a nerd, and still made Alastair run like a little bitch. Wasn’t he something?

Sighing, Dean snapped his tongue. He kind of owns this guy, right? So, he wasn’t going to say thank you, however he could at least be friendly – it didn’t made his style, but it sound better than a slob ‘thank you’.

"Hey, you need someone to show you around?" Asked, twisting at his direction.

Castiel raised his head staring Dean again. It was bizarre how he did that. Okay, this guy is all weird, but he didn’t seem a bad person.

"I would appreciate, thank you."

"Nah its cool man. Common"

Dean told his teacher about being Castiel’s guide which made she grinned a wide smile, giving a dispense paper for them. Dean started with the basic stuff: the lockers corridors, finding Castiel’s and making him use the combination just to guarantee it was correct. Funny thing he was assigned with one just two lockers from distance of Dean’s and Sam’s cabinets. Then they went to the classrooms hall when Dean discovered they shared almost all of it. Just another odd coincidence. After showing the cafeteria, they went to a large window with a view towards the field:

"There’s where the football and race team practice. My coach is that huge guy over there." He said pointing at the fat, bald teacher placing equipment on the grass field.

"You play football?" Queried Castiel.

"Yeah, started last year. Our team ‘s pretty good." He smiled feeling proud. "We got second place, but now we’re running for gold."

Castiel nodded, glaring rapidly at him then back at the field:

"You seem really enthusiastic. I’m sure you will succeed."

That was it. No _Hey! Dude! That’s awesome! May I sit with you at lunch, please?_ Nope, Castiel didn’t worshiped Dean for being in the football team. That was a… Surprise. A good one tough.

See, usually the new kids always tried to stick with some of the popular groups. Not that Dean bragged himself for being one of those, it was more like he didn’t mind at all. To get some girls was awesome, and the attention was something that made him happy, being acknowledged and stuff. But he couldn’t stand false approaches of interest.

Castiel, though, talked to him about the basic stuff someone on his first day should: where’s the infirmary, how are the teachers, any difficult class. Nothing further or deeper in an attempted to get closer. For what Dean could tell, Castiel was a little bit like him: not caring about others people opinion, having his own principles.

Yeap, he was really strange, but also educated, calm and direct. Quite easy to talk to, if Dean would say, because he seemed to be honest, not holding back his ideas. He liked this kind of person – sincere ones, not those false talkers at school who liked to hover around him and Sam just to be friends with some of the ‘import’ guys. Really, Dean never saw himself as a ‘popular’ kid. It just happened. The attention was nice, but the people nagging? Trying to praise him just to be nearby? Could dispense that.

Types like Castiel who didn’t mind if he was a football player were the good ones. Like Charlie, for example, or Benny, Kevin, Jo, Chuck and Garth. Those were his and Sam’s only real friends at school.

The fact Castiel didn’t looked at him as if he was in a pedestal added the guy a few points. Thank God he also didn’t mention the fight earlier, like it didn’t happen at all, and what he did facing Alistair was nothing.

Lunch break finally. All the students went to the cafeteria siting in small groups. Before he could stop himself, Dean was dragging Castiel with him. They did spend almost all morning together, so it was only natural Dean told the new guy to stick around. Entering the cafeteria was as usual. People talking to him, teammates give one arm hugs, girls flirting with smirks when Dean winked at them. All funny and stuff. Until a deep voice came from behind making Dean shudder:

"You are well known."

Castiel stated, more like an observation than a commotion. Coughing, Dean put both hands in his jacket pocket, leading to the lunch line:

"Yeah, perks of being a football player"

"I see."

The dark-haired said, nodding, looking the lunch choices. His eyes focused on the food didn’t realize Dean was eyeing him amused. New kid was not impressed at all! Boy, if this didn’t make Dean feel a little shocked. Amused and shocked.

The table near the windows was his spot. Everyone appeared to know that by now, since only Dean’s friends sit there waiting for him. It was like a small club: he, Sam, Charlie, Jo, Kevin, Garth, Benny and Chuck. So of course, when they all set eyes on the dark-haired guy coming along with Dean all of them made furrowed faces but Sam, whose eyes widened in happiness:

"Castiel?!"

"Hello Sam."

"Dude! You study here?"

"I am going to. Today’s my first day."

"Man that’s awesome!"

"Stop acting like a groupie, Samantha." Dean mocked.

"Shut up jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Hmm… Guys? Someone care to explain?" Asked Charlie with a muddled feature.

Everyone stood quiet as Sam narrated the whole thing like an epic. Eventually, Jo and Charlie made small smirk noises too excited with it all. Benny was truly questioning if a boy so small could scare Alastair, while Garth, Kevin and Chuck got really surprised.

"I can’t believe you stood against Alastair!" Kevin said smiling.

"It was a really coward move what they did." Replied Castiel.

"Fuck, those bastards." Benny shouted. "If I knew you’re in trouble I would’ve help ya, mate."

"Shut up Benny, I’m no princess."

"You got your ass saved, though." Refuted Chuck with a grin.

"Shut up you too!"

Laughing exploded at the table. Even Dean let out a quick grim, and when he turned to his side he was able to catch an entertained look in Castiel’s face, although he didn’t change to munch the blank feature. Okay, so the guy weren’t a robot at all, Dean thought. Better, he blended among his friends quite well.

The bell rang, and the afternoon classes hit hard in the stomach, especially after lunch, making everyone feel slumber.

To make it worse next period is math. Dean hated it, and since school tour officially ended he was obliged to go. Castiel somehow sit near again. Seemed all school desks were empty only at his side. At least today’s exercise was group work, so Dean formed one with Castiel and Jo. Not so much of a surprise, Castiel aced all of it. Even the teacher got impressed, asking him to help other groups. Dean smirked, happy to see his paper done in time for another nap, but his teacher had other ideas using him as a tutor together with Jo. He grunted, but did it in the end.

Thursday ended in a light motion. More than what Dean expected. His dispense note could be used for some of his classes, and before he blinked, school had finished. He spread his arms up again ready to leave to the parking lot, picking up Sammy and going home, but Castiel stayed a few more minutes at his side on the corridor. Nothing being said and he wondered if the boy was waiting for something else.

Well, he already gave the guy a tour, presented his friends, not letting him alone on his very first day so… What more could he possibly want from Dean? He hopped nothing, ‘cause this whole ‘nice guy thing’ was tiring him off. He needed a break to start acting like himself again – jesting and being sarcastic - talking about stupid things with Garth and Jo, chase after some girls with Benny, or mock Charlie, Kevin and Sam about scy-fi movies. No more mister nice guy, please! He used all of his good behavior this morning.

"Thank you for your help today Dean"

Castiel break the silent as the school corridor emptied. His eyes meet Dean’s and the brow-haired one just couldn’t look away. Something about this blue gaze carried such sincerity and kindness, making Dean felt like a jerk. He wasn’t being ‘nice’ to the new guy because he owned something – okay, maybe just a little – but the truth is, Castiel was cool, not giving any trouble or stupid talking. Hell, he was fun to talk! Yep Winchester, you have a good guy in front of you, just somewhat weird and nerdy, but a cool guy. So what? Ditching a new friend?

"Yeah, ‘s no big deal, don’t sweat it."

"I’m not ‘sweating’."

Dean narrowed his eyes grinning. Was Castiel trying to make a joke or… Nope, he was tilting his head again and Dean gets it: this was his way of looking confused with something. Deep inside, he laughed:

"Just an expression dude."

"Oh. Right."

They stood in front of each other some more minutes before Dean realizing the small space between them. Castiel face remained unchanged, so he figured he didn’t notice it – or didn’t care.

"Thank you again." He continued. "I hope you have a nice way home Dean."

Turning his back Castiel leave, just like that. Dean furrowed his eyebrows shaking his head as a smile crossed his lips. What an awkward guy. Yeah, but he was still pretty cool, not clinching or wanting something more after what happened with Alistair. Okay, that made Dean regret some more the fact he was expecting only bad attitudes from Castiel. He was odd and all, however, really calm and focused on just having a good first day at school.

Anyway, Dean could’ve talk better with him tomorrow. Maybe see if they shared some common interests. Yet, getting to know people was somewhat hard. It was always Sammy who made friends easily, or people needed to approach like Charlie and Jo did. Benny became his friend since they played football together, and none of them give a shit about this whole ‘popularity’ thing – sure thing, Dean loved the attention, just enjoying the fame to get laid. Perfect. Kevin and Garth worked together at the school journal eventually making interviews after the games, but they both were pleasant, so Sam got their acquaintance and Dean right after.

This resumed how Dean Winchester had such an amount of friends. He was nice to talk to, people liked him without much trouble, but only a few really knew him – and some of his glitches.

Shaking his head he entered the car door, realizing he was already there only moments later. The walking off from school today left his brain thinking too much. He barely met Castiel and was thinking about how to tell him about his problems. Really, this was shocking.

It’s just… He had a good aura, a serene air around him that transmitted peace and trust. As if he wasn’t human at all but something more… Pure. Okay, now he was really tripping. Grunting, he ignites the impala after seeing Sam running towards him.

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean, don’t call me that anymore, I’m not a six-year-old chubby kid."

"Jesus, already complaining Samantha?"

"Don’t call me that too."

Dean smiled leaving the park loot. So much fun to mock Sam.

"So, how was the rest of your boring day? ‘Cause mine went awesome!" Dean said grinning.

"Yeah, just because you get to show Castiel around and got a few dispenses. By the way, how is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don’t know. I kind liked him."

Sam was really sincere about his feelings, something Dean still had trouble with. Shrugging, Dean pressed his lips:

"He is nice, I guess."

"You stayed with him all day and that’s all?"

"What? You want me to make his astral map or something?"

"No, it’s just…"

"What?"

Dean notice Sam was thinking too much, pondering about speak out loud his thoughts. Eventually he did, smiling:

"It’s just that you were really relaxed around him."

Frowning, Dean didn’t understand Sam’s point:

"Say what again?" Quizzed in a sarcastic voice. Sam sighs in a shrug.

"You only are like this with me, you know, or Charlie and the others. You kind of don’t loose yourself to people."

"We didn’t brush each other hair, Sam."

"Just saying it’s good to see you relaxed, ‘cause that’s means Castiel is a good guy. You have this thing."

"Thing?"

"Yeah, you’re capable of seeing when someone is a good person."

Dean snorted at this:

"He’s just a cool guy, okay? Don’t sweat it."

The phrase made him remember Castiel’s confused look and, okay, he smirked a little wider at this.

"It’s good to see you meeting people on your own Dean. It makes me happy."

Staring at his brother sideways Dean understood now exactly what this was about. Took Sam a while after what happened to their parents to even smile again. Most of the time, Sam and Dean talked with themselves, and it was okay, but little by little, Sam got out of his shell, making friends and stuff. Changing schools really was a good call from Bobby. Also, after opening the non-stopping chatting, Sam asked Dean a couple of times why he didn’t had any acquaintances in his classes. The football team didn’t count, apparently, ‘cause he was obligated to talk to them.

Sam wanted to know why Dean dwelled so shut down. It was simple, tough: he just didn’t want to mourn about it. When you have friends and they start to talk to you, making questions and all, eventually the subject ‘parents’, childhood, came along. And no, Dean chose not to think about the past; better leave it all behind or never move on.

Today was just an unusual day. And Castiel was different because of the whole situation with the fight. Also, his calm nature helped a lot. So yes, Dean felt comfortable around him. It was no big deal, apparently only to Sammy. His brother was still smiling when he brushed his hair:

"Oww, look who’s so touch today!"

"Don’t mess my hair up!" Dean laughed.

"Seriously man, you gotta have a haircut."

"I like it long."

"Okay Rapunzel."

His brother rolled his eyes glaring at the street. But maybe Sam was right. Dean really felt less heavy today, and, fine, he could admit it: he liked Castiel, especially the part where Alistair ran away. Hilarious. Dean needed this, someone who experienced a few things together. Perhaps the fight was a kind of sign.

Taking a deep breath he decided to talk with Castiel tomorrow, see what he could find out about the new guy, and also make more smiles coming from Sam. Of course, no need to say it out loud, but it was such a pleasure to get his little brother truly happy again. Dean should try giving him more of this happiness, having some to himself as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reading so much ANGST these days that I wanted some good old fashioned romance in my life, which lead me on writing this!  
> I have other chapters ready, but I'm gonna post them weekly, since I have to write a few more to finish it, but I believe this one will have only (I hope) 30k. 
> 
> I love comments and kudos guys <3  
> Also, hope you like this raibow of fluff! (this story gonna give me diabetes).  
> Kisses to you all!


	2. Don’t mess with the quiet ones

 

Morning practice was really a pain just like Dean foretold. His ribs burned, his chest was heavy and both knees cracked every time he runs. Coping Alistair bitch face from yesterday to pass through the discomfort, Dean finished a race routine heading straight to shower. The warm water cleaned his skin with a soft silk caress on the maculated body, giving the scratches and purple dots a relieve wave.

Luckily, Alistair and company seemed to get the message not showing up, but just in case Dean changed the meeting point with his brother nearby the school building. Took him ten minutes more to be there, but at least Sam was safer.

Today was economy class in the first period, something Dean actually liked despite what others may say. Making food and eating it? Seriously, best call ever to any school. Since it was only him and Sammy for almost nine whole years of course Dean succeeded to learn a few recipes – and master them. Like apple pie.

They had two hours to cook something simple and edible, so since the night Dean thought about pie. His mind went somewhere else, though, when he saw Castiel in a balcony behind the class wearing a dark blue apron – that matched his eyes.

"Hey dude." Without noticing he went directly to him. Maybe his resolution at the car on the way home made him impulsive this morning, aching to know more about Castiel.

The boy stared at him – this must be some peculiarity of his – parting his lips:

"Hello Dean."

"Fell out of the bed?" Teased.

"Actually yes, I think the sleeves made me trip." He said rubbing his shoulder where he really got hurt by the fell.

Dean really wanted to yell a vast laugh, ‘cause, man! Why he comprehend things in such a literal way?

"Do you never get when someone is joking?" Asked, smirking.

Castiel tilted his head, and Dean already knew the answer was _‘yes’._

"My brothers also tell me this." Said contemplative.

"You have brothers?" Dean inquired putting on his apron.

"Four, to be specific."

"Four?! Man, I can barely stand one!"

Castiel nod in understanding:

"Sometimes we have our divergences, but we try to contour it."

Now it was time for Dean to gesture affirmatively. Family, in the end, all that matters was that they stood together. Fights were in the process.

"Alright everyone. Time to bake."

The teacher was in class clapping hands. He was tall and slender with a big point nose and grease hair, but made nice food, so people usually ignored the strange on his looks. Despite the awkwardness, he’s a good teacher and cooker. He uses to say a good food can almost _kill_ you with pleasure, if well done.

Even before class seemed like Dean had choose to work in pair with Castiel without even noticing. The smaller one didn’t complain, questioning Dean what he suggested baking:

"Pie! Best thing in the world!"

"You like pie?"

"Hell yeah."

"One of my brothers also enjoys sweets."

"I have to meet him one day."

With this rapid reply the corner of Castiel’s mouth lifted a tiny bit just for a frame of second, but Dean patted himself in the back. Mission one accomplished: attesting Castiel was not a robot at all.

"I myself am more of a salty taste." Castiel said starting to grab the ingredients for pie.

So, he had accepted Dean’s idea for pie? Awesome. Dean grinned.

"Oh, that was before you know me." Dean smiled. "Today you’ll enter the beautiful world of sweet pie, Cas."

"Cas?"

He repeated narrowing the blue eyes after hearing the nickname. It was Dean turn to stare at him. Maybe he went too far too soon? It’s just that his name was so…

"Yeah, you know? ‘Cause ‘Castiel’ is so mouthful." He shrugged. "Cas suits you."

"It’s a shortened version of my name."

The dark-haired jiggled thinking a little as if this was some kind of important philosophical issue:

"I like it."

With this he turned back to the recipe cracking some eggs not seeing the big smile on Dean’s face. Mission two done: getting closer to him.

Okay, so what? Dean made a full game out of this inside his head. It would take some steps to get to know Castiel, maybe be friends with him – if things went well - but after so much time he was at least considering it.

It would take five steps to be friends with Castiel. Number one was to make him enjoy his company, so the small smile at the class count for it, since Cas didn’t complain about the jokes. Second, getting pass from: _the_ _guy who saved my ass_ to: _hey let’s grab a lunch_ relationship, which was what the acceptance of the nickname implied. Dean liked to give names to people he thought interesting, so for him this counted as well.

The third step consisted more on his friend’s approval, as if Dean wanted to let go of his boundaries about meeting new people, he also would have to make the new guy in good terms with Charlie and the others, since if he somehow was a pain they’d tell him, and Dean would manage to control the damage before it was too late.

With this step he got a little nervous. See, his friends were… Loud and troublesome sometimes, all inner jokes and stuff. Castiel was the opposite. Quiet, naïve, reserved, just a little bit curious, making questions here and there, but nothing deep. He was smart too, and this could make him get close to Sam first.

Not caring about this now, Dean finished shoving the pie at the stove cleaning his hands on the apron. Cas did the same thing looking with a small amount of anxiety to the recipe they just did together.

"Don’t worry; I do this all the time." Dean calmed him down sitting in a tall chair.

"I’m sorry." He replied. "I’m not good in home economics."

"Relax. We’re gonna ace it."

And they did it. The pie was ready in time with a smell that made the others treats fade inside the classroom. Everybody wanted a taste of it, but before the starving mouths could leave only crumbs, Dean cut a slice giving it to Castiel – saving a bigger one for him:

"Here."

"Thank you."

With a full slice on his fork, Castiel lead the first piece to his mouth. And if Dean followed the movement of his lips as he chew – of his plush mouth closed moving up and down in slow passion - he just ignored it.

"It is really outstanding. You created yourself?"

"Nah, my grandmother passed it to my mother and I learned from it."

"I’m sure then your mother is a great cook."

"She was."

The word came out with no breaks, and Dean could see the confused look in Cas’s face. Surely he notices his low mourning timbre, and of course a smart guy like him also perceived the ‘past sentence’ use.

But as in a quiet prayer made by Dean, Cas didn’t asked any further, just nodding and eating the rest of his pie. If Castiel understood Dean wasn’t going to talk about it he didn’t show, but silently, Dean thanked him.

Shoving his pie down his throat, Dean left the class heading to physical, and Sam encountered the two of them. Today was a resistance exercise, and Dean couldn’t look happier. He was good at this.

Unfortunately, since all classes from the first and second year normally had this period together, Alistair and Azazel where there too. Both stared at Dean and his brother with a rapid look towards Castiel, who didn’t turned away. Instead his blue orbs glared back in a cold surge. Dean admits to himself: Cas could put up a front when he wanted too, not seeming at all like the quiet nerd he was.

After the silent death stares, they wiped out the hostility listening to the teacher explanation about the exercises: first running through the court, then climbing up a rope as fast as they could. It would’ve been easier for Dean if his body didn’t complain about the extra effort. His muscles burned for relieve, and inside his head he wished everything ended soon. Alistair though, knew where his torso got hurt, dealing blows with his shoulder wherever was possible. Dean hissed with each abrupt hit, but said nothing, neither showed pain. Not gonna give this satisfaction to the bastard.

The torture hour passed. Class was almost done, thank God for that. Dean cleaned his mind from thoughts of him smashing Alistair face, but just when he had control over his fists a swift stare from Alistair towards Castiel with a creepy smirk made his blood coil:

"Looks like Dean have a boyfriend." Alistair mocked in a tone only people close could overhear.

"Maybe that’s why the new guy came to the school." Azazel continued. "To suck cock like a big slut."

"Maybe we should play with him… See if his skills are this good."

Dean’s teeth clenched, ready to punch booth on the ground until only hot trick blood dripped from their heads. Knowing his brother shorter temper, Sam put a hand on his shoulder gripping it tight while the other held his elbow.

"Not worth it Dean, not here." He said to put some sense into his brother skull.

Hearing the teacher whistle he went backwards letting go of Sam’s hands and leading off to the bathroom, ignoring the warnings about not being the end of class yet. Sam covered him tough, saying he was feeling dizzy. Dean could hear laugh coming from Alistair and Azazel and again his blood heated up. Castiel followed his way with Sam, glaring one last time towards the two bullies using his most shattering and taciturn look. They just shrugged as if nothing happened.

The bathroom door slam in one firm _‘thump’_ , but Dean couldn’t care. Fortunately no one was inside so he had the place to himself, to look at the mirror and his loathing features.

He really didn’t know what got into him. Okay, he wasn’t stupid enough to start a fight in front of a teacher, yet what they said about Castiel made him angry. How dare they call him a slut?! Using such a low blow against the new guy, and it was only his second day! Those cowards; picking up on someone weaker. Dean hated this kind of people. What made everything worse was the small shine of amusement Alistair’s eyes had, as if he was willing to prove down his words. No, one thing was to go after him, other so entirely different was to threat his brother or his friends.

Wait. Did he really put Cas in the ‘friends’ circle? Already? He snapped his tongue, washing his face. Of course Cas was his friend! Or at least this was the whole point of Dean’s resolution, right? Trying to be more… Sociable, for Sam’s sake and his as well. Sighing, he went back to class after a change of clothes.

On lunch break the mood amends. Step three was going according to plan. Benny asked Castiel a lot about his weird name which he just replied as being a consequence of having such religious parents. Changing subjects, Sam and he started to talk about his favorites books. Dean knew they’d be good together, and his assumptions created a smile across his lips.

After a few more questions like: _where you live?_ – and Dean found out it was only three streets away from his house – or: do you have any brothers? - Dean knew that one, feeling good to not be so far away to acknowledge Cas.

By the way, everyone enlarged their eyes with the nickname, as Dean said it the first time, like, it was so obvious his nickname should be Cas, that their friends felt like idiots for calling him ‘Castiel’ all the time. This is it. Cas officially made his way into Dean’s group. Step three: success.

On the way back to afternoon classes Charlie grabbed Castiel’s arm, making the other look in confusion as she started to talk about her favorite lord of the rings lines.

"I apologize, I never watched this movie." He said, which made Dean turn around.

"You _never_ saw LOTR?!"

"…No?" Answered with a puzzling face.

"Oh my God!" Charlie yelled, pulling at Jo’s back. "We have a code red emergency!"

"Code red?!" Jo replied looking concerned. "What is it leader Charlie?!"

"Castiel haven’t seen LOTR.!"

"What?"

"Who never saw LOTR?!" Inquired Sam as he heard the girls talking.

"Castiel!" Both replied.

Sam’s mouth opened in a big ‘o’ making his way as he put one hand over Castiel’s shoulder:

"Why you never watched it?!"

Tilting his head, what made Dean smirk, Castiel narrowed his eyes:

"I never had the urge to."

Charlie, Jo and Sam shared glares, and, oh, Dean knew exactly what they’re thinking:

"Movie marathon!"

A girl screaming at the school corridor was one thing. Charlie and Jo made a sound loud enough to make a few teachers complain at them. Laughing, they all went to class with the promise to meet at the end of the day in front of the building to discuss the details of the marathon.

It was settled for next week Friday, since Kevin and Garth had to work on the schools newspaper today, also this weekend Charlie was going to visit her grandmother.

With that promise after the weekend, Monday morning began enthusiastic for the group, since their marathon would happen that Friday, and because they discovered not only Castiel hadn’t see Lord of the Rings, but also a lot of other movies, and to Dean’s horror: music.

"Beethoven was a genius in his century and still is."

"Dude, I really need to educate you into popular culture."

"If by popular culture you mean 80’s rock music and movies, you should reconsider it." Teased Sam.

"Shut up Sammy!"

They all laughed, and Castiel felt himself light around those people. That day Dean glimpsed a fast yet full smile spread through Cas’s lips pressed together. It was the very first time the guy did this, which made Dean’s fourth steep: making Cas laugh, a goal well done.

Dean stood there a few moments just staring at Cas’s mouth – again - as it formed a genuine smile, lost in his thoughts once more about… How peaceful he looked. Despite what others students talked about him being emotionless, Dean knew better, he knew that Cas was true to himself, only sharing those smiles and deeper conversations with people he was comfortable with.

Dean was, of course, the one he most talked to. Castiel felt it easier to let go of his boundaries, speaking his mind to the older Winchester without fear of receiving a judgment reply. Dean understood him in a way he never experienced before. Even accepting his odd nature, which Castiel agreed was a difficult one. That could explain why he had no long term friends. After a few days they got bored, since he didn’t show interesting in normal stuff – like movies.

But instead of backing off, Dean got determined into teaching him. In no time Dean was able to see through his eyes those moments he got lost when he didn’t catch something. Without clamming any attention to them, Dean gently covered his mouth whispering hastily to Cas what they were chatting about, and his eyes always widened in understanding.

The brow-haired teenager was even eager to make Cas fell comfortable among his friends, around himself, saying things like: _‘don’t sweat it’_ or laughing at the way he didn’t get a reference and tilted his head, not because he was making fun of him, but because Dean got really amused by his behavior.

Little by little Castiel let go of his… Cold manners – especially with Dean. The guy even gave him a nickname. He never ever had a nickname before – not counting his brother attempt with ‘Cassie’.

On Thursday, everybody was excited as hell – to say so Charlie:

"Tomorrow is our marathon!" She yelled at the cafeteria.

"Like we don’t know it." Benny replied.

"You’re kind overreacting about it Charlie." Jo jested.

"Because we are going to watch one of the greatest trilogies of all times!"

"For you everything that involves elves is great Charlie."

"Ha! Look who says it!" Jo pointed a finger at Kevin and he just shoved his tongue out.

Castiel was entertained by how easy they talked with each other. How Dean was always laughing a full genuine smile with them, and how his eyes narrowed a tiny bit, creating fine lines on his corners making him look older, but not less attractive.

_‘Attractive?’_

Castiel thought with himself. Well, he really was. Bright sandy hair, strong features, firm jawline, a pleasure smile and, of course, his deep, shining, green eyes. Yes, Dean was attractive, no big deal that Cas notice it.

With more chatting, lunch break ended and they got forced by the bell to head straight to class. But the day continued calm and peaceful to Castiel, and soon he was walking to the parking lot:

"We could stop at the drive in." Suggested Sam.

"Cool, we’re gonna eat grease today!"

"That’s gross Dean."

"You like grease too."

Sam rolled his eyes, and then Castiel spoke:

"I’m afraid I’ll have to decline."

"Why?" Asked Dean faster than his brother.

"My mother wanted me to prepare dinner tonight since she’ll work until late-night. I have to head home as soon as possible."

"I can give you a ride."

"Thank you Dean, but I also need to do grocery shopping."

"Ah man, that sucks. I hate those things!"

Castiel shrugged:

"Don’t sweat it?"

With this Dean _really_ laughed out loud. Oh, he couldn’t believe Castiel just gag like that! He almost couldn’t breathe, making Sam and Castiel share stares in concern. It was not a good joke, but somehow for Dean hearing Cas talking less defenseless made his chest rum in approval. They’re going to be good friends.

Despite the fact Dean got a little frustrated for not having his fifth steep done: going out with Cas outside school, he didn’t complain. Tomorrow with the movie marathon he could finish his little game feeling like a winner.

Castiel left the school sight thinking about the list his mother made during breakfast. Oranges, meat, eggs, milk and flour. Simple to remember so he didn’t write it. His head was travelling somewhere else as he walked, until the sound of strong steeps moving in the same motion got into his ears. Someone was following him.

"Finally." A sharp cold voice broke from behind. "Thought you’re never gonna leave the Winchester ass ever again."

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

"Ah Dammit!" Dean whacked the turning wheel getting off the impala.

"What’s wrong?!" Sam queried.

"I forgot my phone in class. Shit. I hope no one stole it."

Dean ran in less than five minutes heading to his desk allowing a relieve sigh came out seeing his phone on the floor near the window. He put it in his pocket, his stomach growling greed about the grease food he promised himself, when a commotion outside the school called his attention. A group of students were running at the other side of the fence that round the building and he couldn’t clearly see what was going on under there.

Frowning, he walked fast to the parking lot in time to catch up with a concern look on his brother face – who stood outside the impala with Benny, Kevin and Jo.

"What’s going on?!"

"It’s Cas!" Chuck shouted from the other side of the sidewalk running at the same direction as the students did alongside Garth.

Dean stomach dropped, forgetting about the hunger or anything else. The urge in Chuck’s voice, the way Sam looked back at him with eyebrows arched, plus the words Alistair said on physics last week made both brothers stir.

Running in unison they pass through the kids, bumping into some, making their way to the brawl, urging to be there in time to help Castiel. Inside his head Dean made a promise that if Alistair touched Cas just an inch he was going to punch the bastard no-stopping making him cry for mercy.

However, what Dean and Sam found with their arrival at the circle around the fight - students yelling in angry encouragements - the Winchesters held in place. Eyes wide open with an ‘oh’ face with the scene happening right in front of half of the school.

Azazel was bent on the floor being held by two other guys, while Alistair pushed a third one towards Castiel direction as a human shield.

Castiel’s gaze was null, like always, but his blue iris had such a fearful shine that even Dean’s spine disturbed with a chill. His backpack was off his shoulder. The Trenchcoat stood still, aligned with the small body under it, both arms rested in his torso, waiting.

Suddenly the guy moved in uproar at him. A punch came and he was fast. Dean sought to go beat the douchebag down, but he barely had time to think. What occurred was this.

Castiel shoulders sloped to his right. The blow was lost in the air mere inches from Cas’s nose. In what appeared to be the same second, the dark-haired one grabbed his attacker wrist wreathing his slender fingers mightily, twisting the arm in an odd direction. The guy’s voice erupted whining as he kneels on the floor, taken away by the pain. Quickly, Castiel hand let go of him landing a weak, yet precise blow on his neck. He passed out in the same way Azazel did.

"You’re a freak!" Alistair snorted in an attempt to disestablish Cas, with no effect.

"I made myself clear to not want a fight."

"Bullshit you fucker!" He grunted. "You’re fighting!"

"I said I wanted no fight. But I never said I was going to stay motionless and do nothing. I’m simply defending myself."

Dean held a chuckle so hard that his belly hurt. Although he understood the confusion on Alistair and the students faces.

Castiel was a quiet, intelligent, nerd freshman on Kansas High. He talked a little, with few people, always surrounded by Dean or Sam – school famous people and blah, blah, blah. Of course he seemed to be a weak guy nagging at them. Yet he wasn’t. Guess the saying _‘don’t mess with the quiet ones’_ applied very well here.

The fight was over before he blinked again.

In a rage breath Alistair delivered fast punches at Castiel, who simply dodge each one of them; his hands rigid alongside his ribs. Technically Cas wasn’t even fighting, instead just ducking blow after blow, making Alistair tired, and then when the next attack came he just opened his hand, palming Alistair fist, using his own pull force to make him fell. With a loud ‘thump’ he splashed on the ground, and all Castiel did was stare him in indifference. Alistair tried to get up, but he stood right in front of Dean and Sam, who looked at him ready to burst. So, licking his cut lips he huffed, turning around and leaving as fast as he could, followed by his minions.

The commotion echoed in approval, screams from the students, yelling Castiel name and greeting him, like the new guy was some kind of celebrity. Alistair glared Cas face one last time in a stare that promised vengeance. But not today, not in any time soon, ‘cause the humiliation will probably let him down for some weeks.

Holding his backpack Castiel started to leave the circle and the noise until he stopped with his eyes on Dean’s. The corner of his lips lifts in a homely smile:

"Hello Dean." He said as if nothing just happened.

The brow-haired one made no enforce to hide his stunned face, raising his hands up:

"Dude! What was that?!"

"I believe it was the end of an imprudent match." Replied, frowning his forehead.

"Yeah, duh!"

"Where did you learn that Cas?" Sam asked, and suddenly they’re walking back to the parking lot, with students still praising Castiel.

"I started self-defense classes when I was eleven years old. I had… Problems with types like Alistair before."

"Well, he won’t bother you again that’s for sure."

"Oh man, did you see the look on his face?!" Dean snorted. "Priceless!"

Cas just shrugged, noticing only now he was standing next the impala.

"Oh, I still need to leave for the grocery store."

He stated, swinging his heels, but Dean snapped his tongue stopping him:

"No, man! I’m gonna give you a ride."

"Dean, that won’t be-"

"Cas, you just kicked Alistair butt. I’m gonna give you a ride. Not a request."

Castiel studied Dean for a moment, and eventually agreed with him getting on the back seat. Dean smiled adjusting the car’s mirror. The engine purred heading outside the school, and his green eyes moved to the back seat observing Cas as he watched the street.

Under the cover of that huge coat was hidden a guy that could not only fight, but also defend himself from those douchebags without any assistance.

This made Dean wonder.

It meant last Thursday Castiel had the power to help Dean and Sam, still he refused to do so because, as he pointed out that day, Dean was not a weak person. He didn’t require any physical help, because he could handle it. What Castiel did was stood for the right thing when he called the police, and damn… This made Dean’s chest burst in respect towards the guy.

Screw the fifth step on his list. From that day on, Castiel officially became Dean’s friend.

 

 


	3. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I'm writing when I have work to do? I have no idea. Enjoy!

 

The gossip on Friday morning flung about Castiel fighting skills. He ended up on the principal’s office to explain the episode, and as a result Alistair and Azazel went there too. With so many witness, they both couldn’t refute they’d started the fight, and what Castiel only did was defend himself. With an advertence, Cas got away freely, but not the same luck beamed his attackers. Suspension for two weeks.

With this resolution the day ended quite well. Benny remained the whole lunch time talking to Castiel, as if he was transformed into some kind of super star. Benny liked to hear how he manages to dodge every punch and hit back with no effort. Chuck too seemed quite interested in his fight skills:

"Self-defense works to disestablish the attacker, using his own strength against him." Explained to Chuck, as he kept asking.

"So you just reversed the pull force of his hits?"

"Precisely."

"I gotta do some defense classes!"

"Yeah, you should’ve seen them up close." Dean stated crossing his arms behind his neck. "Alistair was blasted out. And Azazel! Ha! Serves them right."

"’Bout time someone did this!" Benny concluded.

"Yes. But Cas still got an advertence." Sam remembered, and his brother just rolled his eyes.

"Worth it. Right Cas?" Asked Dean with a crooked smile.

The smaller one reattributed with a nod, finishing his lunch.

"We’re going to meet at the parking lot, okay guys?" Charlie said more in an order than a question tone, changing subjects.

"Yes, Charli-Obi-Wan-Kenobi!" Dean mocked. "We know it!"

"Don’t be like this Dean." Jo said giving him a small punch on the shoulder. "Charlie is excited!"

"Lord of the rings!" The red-head yelled in a quick stir. "It’s been so long since I watched it!"

"Wasn’t it, like, two weeks ago?" Kevin jested.

"Well, yeah! But that’s too long for me!"

Dean snorted as the bell rang and they just whished for this day to end as fast. On three o’clock the group walked together outside classes. Since Charlie was the most excited about the marathon the reunion would be on her house.

"My mother doesn’t mind, and we can stay on the living room until morning." The red-hair alleged.

"Do you have enough blankets?" Chuck queried.

"I guess, but you can bring some too."

"I’ll bring popcorn!" Garth stated.

"Sodas" Kevin accompanied his line of thought.

"I think I have some snacks at home." Jo said.

"I’m gonna bring some too." Benny concluded.

"And you Dean?" Jo asked him.

"Can I bring my own sweet presence?!" Smirked, receiving another quick punch from Jo. "Hey!"

"We have juice and chips." Sam said, saving his brother ass.

"Do we need anything else?" Charlie asked. "I think we’re pretty much stocked for winter!"

"Candy!" Chuck said. "We don’t have any!"

"I can provide that." Castiel voice rose and everybody bowed in agreement.

"To the marathon!"

Charlie upraised her hand to the air and the others just cheered.

Benny, Dean and Garth were the ones with cars, and they split among them to grab the food, clothes and the rest of things. Jo, Benny, Charlie and Chuck lived nearby so they left together. Garth and Kevin did the same thing, since they were apartment neighbors, and in the end Castiel, Dean and Sam went over the impala.

"I’ll leave you at your house and meet up in one hour, okay Cas?"

"Alright Dean."

…..……….(…)………..…

 

At six p.m. Charlie’s house were a mess surrounded by Dean and Benny fight over the video game, while Kevin and Garth cheered for both. Sam encouraged his brother trying to tell the commands to him, but it only made Dean angrier:

"Dude! Trying to win here!" Shouted.

"If you listen to m-look out!" Sam yelled, but it was too late.

"Ha! Right at your face Winchester!" Benny mocked getting up doing a kind of victorious run around the sofa.

"Best out of three!"

"Oh, no Dean! Now it’s my turn to kick his ass!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

Charlie's mother shouted from upstairs hearing his daughter apologize, but she still took the controller from Dean starting a new match against Benny.

"Behold the master!"

Jo was cheering to Charlie together with Garth and Chuck, while Sam and Kevin bet on Benny again. The guy was really good at this.

Castiel came from the kitchen with two bowls of chips and popcorn – which were attacked by the famine hands in no time. He ate some, putting both on the table, sitting on a chair near the window a bit distant from the noise. Dean notices his awkwardness. Cas was probably not used to this kind of thing. He walked towards the boy, since Benny and Charlie were fighting over who’s best at the game, and the others just cheered in unison.

"You okay buddy?" Dean asked, sitting on his side.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

Well, Dean already knew him a little, Castiel thought. It was difficult to hide his discomfort. But somehow it wasn’t a bad thing Dean could read him so easy. Actually, it made Castiel feel warmth on his chest.

"I never had many friends before Dean. I’m not quite certain how to behave."

"Well, first of all you can take off this… Trenchcoat; It’s not cold in here. Relax a bit, ya know?"

"Alright."

He stood up being sideways to Dean as he skimmed one sleeve from his shoulder, rolling the fabric out. Then the other, Castiel took his time, not hushing his movements, and for some reason Dean could only stare at Cas unclothing himself, the way the material creased while sliding through his arms almost in slow motion – Dean’s mouth opens.

Okay, it was only his coat, but still Dean could see a lot more of the boy without this amount of clothe; and hell! He had a nice body. He was using a button white shirt, a little tight. It was tucked inside his dark jeans, but one tip got off, making it hang sideways as if Cas just woke up – altogether with his hair making a pretty match. Not understanding why Dean found it interesting. Also, it explains how he could handle Alistair ‘n gang so easy. He could see some muscles here and there on Cas’s torso, forming a subtle line on the shirt’s fabrics, designing a slim, but firm body, and… Shit, was Dean checking him out?!

"Dean?"

Cas called him out of the sudden thought. Dean just looked at him with wide eyes:

"Huh?" He mumbled, ‘cause Cas made a question, and he didn’t answer.

"I said where do I hang this?" he pointed to his Trenchcoat.

"Oh! Right near the door hall."

As Castiel walked away Dean collected his ideas folding then into a ball and throwing it away. He was just seeing that Cas was a stronger guy than he appeared to be, nothing else. Of course, if Dean kind of let his eyes dart to his ass while he walked to the door he immediately put this thought away too. Shaking his head, he wiped his mind of the last minutes as Castiel sit down by his side again.

He tried to concentrate on the videogame fight, so as Cas, but Dean couldn’t help his neck twisting towards his friend from time to time. He stared at his blue orbs, how they were shinning in amusement with the new experience Castiel was having today. Within his features, Dean could perceive he was really enjoying this night. The ghost of a weak smile crossed the corner of Cas’s lips, unwittingly making Dean grin too.

What was happening to him?

It was just so easy to be around Castiel, even if they didn’t talk at all, just sit there like this, watching their friends, laughing of bad jokes, or the victory howl Charlie branded once she won the dispute with Benny.

When they were called to the couch, so they could start the marathon, Dean hurried himself together with Cas, sitting closer to each other.

It was strange, really, the way Dean wanted to be near him almost all the time. Must be his curiosity or something, about this new guy that just entered his life in such a relaxed way. Yeah, it probably was it, nothing to worry about Winchester.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

Two movies later everyone but Charlie, Sam and Kevin were tired, with their butts tingling. Jo called a time out, so they could recharge. With eating and bathroom turns, Chuck started to get some of the beds ready, ‘cause no one was going to stay up late, not after three lord of the rings movies.

With that set, Charlie hurried them back to the final movie. While she set up her computer, Dean pocked Cas arm with his elbow. The boy looked at him – leaving a strange small distance hover the space on the couch – with a new mien adorning his face:

"How you’re liking it so far?" Dean inquired.

Searching for words, Cas soon responded:

"I think it’s an interesting view of the catholic believes."

"Huh… What?"

All eyes were on Castiel this time as he continued:

"The story resembles some of the catholic faith. Like Galadriel as the Holy Mary."

"Wow, that’s deep." Garth said.

"It’s true, though." Chuck attested. "Tolkien was a religious man, and some studies already pointed out his spiritual ideas imprinted in his works."

"That’s so cool Cas!" Sam exclaimed "You never watched the movies, but saw all that!"

Sam nerd vibes was something that astonished Dean.

"Well, I was raised in a religious family." Replied Castiel, with all the others agreeing.

Charlie finally put the movie on, and the living room gained the sound of swords brawling, long speeches and beautiful music. Dean was still amazed after what Castiel said. He pocked the boy’s arm again:

"You’re such a nerd." Mocked, staring at the confused look Castiel made, but soon it was changed by a pleased aspect. He spread his lips with a full smile, showing teeth and all. Dean felt his chest bumping faster for some reason.

"Quiet you two! Gandalf is talking!"

Charlie hit both on the knees, and they got back to watching the movie – their legs faintly touching on the couch.

"Queen Charlie has spoken." Jo said, ending the conversation with everybody laughs.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

Night came, and as Chuck predicted everyone was in heavy sleep five minutes after the movie ended. Well, everyone but Castiel. Dean was already tugged up in his sheets when he notices the empty bed beside him. He wandered his eyes around the room, but saw nothing. Shrugging, he tried to sleep, rolling to one side then another, but his skull was buzzing in concern. It was Cas first time with so many people in a tiny place like Charlie’s house. What if he was unease? What if he got upset by something? And more important: why was Dean so worried about it?!

Hell. He lifted from his mattress careful to wake anyone. He went to the kitchen, even the bathroom, but no one was there. Dean was ready to give up when he saw a street light entering the dark room. The door was half open, and when he walked towards it he gazed at Cas sitting on the stairs at the entrance of the house. For a moment he was quiet, because the moon glow was shining Cas’s pale skin. His hair was ever darker, drawing his features into something almost sacred. The vision stole Dean’s breath for a while, until he coughed, sitting next to him.

"Couldn’t sleep?" Queried, looking at the street.

"Hello Dean." He smiled weakly. "Yes, I believe I was caught up by the movies story."

"Yeah, Lord of the rings does that to you."

"Also, your friends were really enthusiastic tonight."

"Ha! They always are. But Cas, look, we’re your friends too, ya know?"

The words made Castiel wonder for a while. He locked his blue eyes in Dean. Their distance was small in the porch, knees bumping sometimes without them noticing. It was an intimacy that Cas never once experienced, not even with his brothers.

"I never had so many friends before. Or ever."

"Well, now you have dumbass."

Castiel smiled a little, contemplating the street, thinking about a million of things in his head. He could trust Dean with this, he knew it, but still it didn’t turn the topic easier.

"For a long time I was imprisoned inside my family. We were home schooled until I turned thirteen."

"Why’s that?"

"Religious father. He believed the world of a public school would corrupt us."

"He seems really rash."

"He was."

For a moment, Dean just let these words wander together with the cold wind blowing the porch. Leaning his body closer to Cas, so their shoulders are touching, he tries to convince himself this is a gesture to warm up, and it does so not has anything to do with the fact his hands tingling with a want to hold Castiel – no, it’s not that, not at all. There’s only two friends on that porch, hanging in each other shoulders to escape from a chilly night.

"He is gone now. None know where to. He just… left."

Dean nods. He is familiar with absent parents – dad’s specifically.

"My older brothers tried to dispute then; who shall take care of the family. They fought every day, until jobs and college dragged them out of our house. Although those quarrels still happens sometimes. It’s exhausting."

"Sorry man."

"Don’t be." Cas says "However only with my father depart me and my brothers were allowed to go to school."

"Did you liked it? The first time, I mean."

"I suppose. The experience certainly was… Interesting."

Dean snorted.

"Yeah, I get you. You said you dealt with bullies, right?"

"Even before school. When I got back from church, or walked home from the grocery store. People always found me weird, pitiful. My father told me it was my responsibility to guard myself, not to be a walking humiliation. So I started the self-defense classes."

An extensive breath arrived at Cas’s lungs with a sharp icy breeze. Without thinking he rested more of his weight on Dean’s shoulder, revisiting the painful memories gripping in a forgotten dark fissure veiled somewhere in him; those words and sensations he never let out – to anyone. Although with Dean everything flowed easily, with a trust he couldn’t explain, only existed.

"Unfortunately I have few experiences with what you attested as ‘pop culture’." He gesture his hands making an air quote. Dean laughed at that. "Altogether with my lack of human skills for being home schooled within religious demeanors contributed with my no-existed friends. So…"

"So…?" Dean repeated, waiting for him to keep going, for him to know more about Castiel. Because he really wanted to understand this boy, to possess his secrets, his everything. It scared Dean, but also made his stomach coil with an odd, eager thrill.

"So I’m astounded." Cas said. "With Charlie enthusiasm, Kevin and Sam’s talking about books, Garth, Chuck and Benny discussing with Jo among laughers, and… And you Dean."

"What ‘bout me?"

"You are… The very first person I opened myself to, not counting my brothers. For this you have my thanks."

"Your thanks? I did nothing Cas."

"Yes. Yes you did. You became my friend."

Any word seemed too cheap after Castiel speech. He was thanking Dean for being his friend, which Dean believed it was no big deal – because he was just… A simple guy, someone ordinary. He was nothing like Cas; sweet and kind, also cute in his weird manners, but beyond that Castiel was one of the most decent, respectful guys Dean ever met. But he? He was common.

"Cas, I’m happy to be friends with ya; don’t thank me." He states, going to look back at the street lights. He knew Castiel for what? Two weeks? But the connection they shared seemed so much older – unique. Must be something in his looks, in this gorgeous blue eyes; those ocean color that made him look like a fallen angel – Dean’s angel…

Cleaning his throat to back off this line of thinking, Dean just kept staring a post lamp. He felt like it was his time to share something with the boy, for showing him he trusted Cas.

"I never had many friends too." Dean began, and right after saying it Castiel frowned at him with a confused mien. "What? Oh, well, I have now, but it wasn’t always like this. Basically, me and Sammy took care of ourselves for about eight years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

A memory trapped in others crawled its way in Dean’s skull. A leather belt, a harsh voice, the _swipe_ of an instrument resembling a whip hitting hard on the flesh. Bruises, purple dots, broken bones, scratches, lame excuses for his injuries, Sammy reaching a hand for help in a dark room. All came at once, constricting his speech, trapping him in that porch with a dive back to the past.

"Dean?"

He snapped from it before sinking too deep. Twisting his head he faced Castiel’s concerned look – close, very close to his own face. A hand was on his elbow, keeping him firm in place, like an anchor holding tight.

"My mon died in a fire when I was four, Sam was one and a half." He continued, noticing that the grip of that hand never left, but grow stronger as an assurance. "My father he… Lost it without her. He took care of me and Sam for a while, but when I turned six I basically was my brother's father. Dad… Drank. A lot. We moved from motel room to motel room, he always trying to find money in cheap games, counting cards ‘n stuff. We always had food and a place to crash, so it was not that bad, until…"

The hand slid up to his biceps, going up and down with a gentle, yet strong caress. Castiel never stopped staring Dean’s eyes, even if his emerald orbs were blurred with memories, not facing him at all. He continued:

"Until he came one night, I was eight, Sam almost six. He was yelling, saying it was my fault mom died, ‘cause I should’ve paid attention to the fire, should’ve left the house earlier with mom and Sam. He throw an empty bottle on the wall, he was hammered. I tried to calm him down. Then he hit me."

"Dean…"

""s okay dude." He shrugged. "But after the first time he did it again, sometimes it took him weeks to get like this, other times took days; hours. He punched me, kicked me, broke my ribs and arms more times than I can remember, always blaming me for something I never knew. Worst part was, he told me I should protect Sam, like, wasn’t that his job? He was our father! HE should protect us! Not putting this weight on me, not drinking like a fucking maniac, not hitting me, not-"

At some point, Dean forgot about where he was, who was with him. Only anger, only fear emerged in those words, in an effort to find an answer for all of his doubts, his questions, things buried in the past, but also ghosts hunting him.

What was he saying? With whom was he speaking? To that boy holding his arm? To the person he looked at the mirror every day? To his brother? To his father? Who was this ghost?

Dean feels heavy, falling down to earth as a comet, so fast he descends. There’s gravity, but she is letting him go, she doesn’t grab him, nor help him balance. It only exists a void, a black hole sucking him to a place he wished not ever to return. But it’s all there, in his mind, and he will never be able to forget.

"Dean."

A grave voice comes to his rescue. Dean stopped breathing at some point, realizing now the lack of air his chest complained of. A hand; that hand rested now on the small of his back – pulling him into a strange sideways squeeze. His head somehow dropped on the boy’s shoulder; his forehead rubbing Cas’s neck. Dean puts one hand on the wood floor behind them, bending in to this hold, finding a place of steadiness, a force greater than gravity attaching him back piece by piece.

It’s just an awkward hug where there are no arms around each other, just a head down and fingers grabbed at his pajamas shirt, still it’s all Dean needs.

"So, yeah…" He breathes out, smirking. "Talk ‘bout crap childhoods, huh?"

Castiel actually laughed a little. This sound made Dean felt confident again, so he rapidly lifted his head going back to stare the empty street – his shoulder well-kept stuck in Cas’s.

"Anyway. Soon after that, when I was fourteen, a family friend interceded for me and my brother. We live with Bobby since then, but me and Sammy… Took a while, ya know? To trust somebody else than ourselves again. Two years ago we changed schools. Things got better, and well, the rest you can figure out."

He just nodded smiling, following Dean’s eyes to the street. The air hustled colder through the night hours, though instead of going inside the boys propped closer, using their bodies's heat to stand a while longer at the porch, appreciating the silence, enjoying that none needed to talk. Each other presence was enough to fill the hollow they shared.

Cas dropped his head on his friend shoulder, cuddling in that tiny space. Dean allowed him to.

 


	4. Castiel’s friends

 

Castiel understood nothing. He was a social awkward, but suddenly next week there were people talking to him almost every day, asking to walk together, share group projects and stuff. He tried to correspond, but truth is he felt detached with this kind of interaction. Cas blank face was a permanent one, which he only changed around Dean or Sam and their mutual friends.

But this didn’t make him a rude person. On the contrary He always answered back, listening to others, but that was just what normal people do, right? Paying attention and being polite. It was not like he became friends with everybody in school. Dean smirked when he told him that some girls started to stick close, saying how he was gentle and cute, wanting to go out.

‘’Course they think that, did you see the douches in this school?" Dean said while leaving class. "Girls here kind of like the nerd style in you."

"Still I don’t see it why me being educate with them is something so awe."

Dean snorted, scratching his nose. Castiel really needed to improve his social skills. Although he couldn’t blame the guy. Kindness and caring about others was something inherent on his personality. Like, when Dean defended some kids from bullies.

He just cannot stand seeing someone who can’t protect himself suffering. And Castiel wasn’t anyhow different. He had his own principles, so of course he acted like this all the time, and for Cas it was just normal. The girls in school just didn’t know him the same way Dean did.

In no time they stared to chat at class and made group projects together. If a teacher talked about assignments both took their notes at the same time – Castiel’s were always bigger – starting to compare and help each other. Dean’s grades went better the past bimestrial, thanks Cas nerd power! And on the other hand, he got slighted better on handcraft class with Dean’s assistance. He just loved to do manual work.

It was something strange but nice that they both completed their faults. School became a lot easier.

Still, Castiel acted freely only with Dean. He shared his thoughts and doubts with him, and the brown-haired teen felt good about being trusted and having someone beside his little brother to count on. Sure he had Charlie, Benny and Jo, but there was just something about Cas that made him open up easily.

One day though, they’re walking at the corridor together with Sam and Charlie when one small group spotted them and a girl named Hanna whispered – a little loud – _‘are those Castiel’s friends?’_ And all Dean could do was laugh, because now it looked like Castiel became the popular one and he and Sam the nagging kids. The fight with Alistair clearly gave Cas notoriety, although the boy really didn’t know what to do with this attention.

Dean sensed Cas’s hand grabbing his elbow in an attempt to hide from the group. It was kind of adorable the way he was so calm and determined, yet timid sometimes. Without thinking, Dean stood in front of him using his torso as a shield receiving afterwards a gentle squeeze as a ‘thank you’ from Cas before being released. Dean felt his skin tickle where Castiel touched him for the rest of the day.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

Two months later, it was official. Kevin was chatting with Benny and Garth about taking hidden pictures of the cheerleaders as they practice while the rest smirked in amusement, when Jo stated:

"You boys really need to find new hobbies."

"Photography is a hobby." Kevin replied.

"Only when the person being photographed _knows_ it."

"Don’t care ‘bout her Kev." Benny interrupted putting one hand over Kevin’s shoulder. "She’s just jealous about our mutual interest."

"Yeah creeping around cheerleaders, what a hobby."

"I could go along with that." Dean stated; all eyes on him.

"Oh, right, we forgot about you Dean!" Garth said feeling guilt.

"Nah, it’s okay. I don’t need photos I can have a girl in flesh and bone."

He askew a smile and everybody rolled their eyes but Castiel, who left out a small smirk. Sam frowned, doubtful towards Cas reaction:

"What’s so funny?" Asked.

Castiel and Dean looked at each other and the taller one started laughing while Castiel just showed a crooked smile – in some kind of inner joke that made Sam shocked. Since when they had inner jokes?

"It’s nothing man. Just a movie we watched yesterday." Dean replied, although this just made more questions rose up.

"You guys saw a movie? Yesterday? When?" Sam continued, making everybody else turn in their direction.

Dean just shrugged:

"After school, we’re at Cas’s for the house economics project."

"We left together Sam, do you not remember?" Cas queried.

"Yes I do. I just didn’t know you guys watched a movie." The strange thing was his brother hadn’t mentioned it.

"We took a break from the reading nothing much, don’t sweat it."

With his last phrase, Cas looked at him pleased in understanding and a new outburst giggle exploded through Dean’s throat.

"You two are all jokes and stuff."

"Don’t mock them Sam, let their friendship growth." Chuck said.

"Oww, Dean has a best friend!" Charlie exclaimed in a jest tone.

Silent feel over the table.

Then, they all guffaw in such a strong and natural way, with enormous motivation, that everybody on the cafeteria glared at the group on the corner:

"It’s official!" Kevin yelled.

"You’re one of us Cas!" Jo concluded, and Charlie started to slam her closed fist on the table in a drum rhythm.

"One of us! One of us!" She chanted and everybody followed up, laughing and smiling. Castiel felt warm grown in his chest letting his lips spread in a close mouth smile.

After that day, according to his friends and brother, Dean had a best friend for the first time in his life; as he let go of his strings to allow this to happen, not holding back. And it was so chick-flick and stupid that he only made sarcastic jokes about it all the time. Castiel agreed with him, but they both knew it was something nice to relay on each other, because the trust and friendship was mutual. Cas could count on Dean for everything he needed, and vice versa. Best friends – so stupid, yet fine.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

It was one Monday morning, Dean had practice as always, Castiel new it. So his brother would be waiting for him near school, and Cas started to pace towards there. He sometimes did this, walking from his home to class, meeting Sam and Dean halfway do school.

He was thinking about his duties for this afternoon. A study session with Sam at the library – he will have to force Dean to do their geography project today too. After that, he would go to the Winchesters house to watch one of the old movies Dean had separated for them to see.

It was his mission: putting Cas into cultural pop world. Castiel didn’t complain though. He liked those afternoons, especially because he wouldn’t have to listen his brothers arguing. Ever since they both got a break from work they stopped by his house making a fuss and fighting every time they could. Cas tried to reason them out of it, but it never helped, on the contrary: they got eager to fight more. His mother always left the house trying to avoid conflict, Anna also hide on one of her friend’s house, so of course Castiel didn’t want to be there.

Emerged on his wonders Cas only heard the fight noises after passing thru a closed store alley. He stood there with his mouth agape as he saw Dean finishing off two guys already on the ground – faces in a mist of red and purple.

"And if I ever hear you got one feet near him, I’m gonna break your bones. Ya got it?!"

Dean shouted in one of the guys face while grabbing the collar of his shirt. The guy just nodded running away together with his companion. Only then Cas notice a small boy hide beside one wall.

"They won’t bother you again dude." Dean grinned to the boy, but frowned as he looked somewhere behind him. For one moment he thought there were more bullies, but when he turned around a wide smile came across his cut lips.

"Hey Cas!"

"Dean, are you alright?" he was concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, just some idiots annoying Ben here; right little fella?"

The boy was still looking towards Cas as if he was a wounded animal not sure it was safe to go out; he was probably six or seven.

"It’s okay Cas is my friend."

After hearing Dean, Ben stepped forward giving a nod to Castiel:

"Hi."

"Hello there. Are you injured?"

"No, Dean helped me out before they do something." Replied Ben. "But I could totally beat them!"

"Of course you could!" Dean detailed. "But maybe next time, okay buddy?"

"Okay. Thank you Dean."

"Nah, stop it! If they come back, be sure to tell me okay?"

Ben smiled waving to Dean and Cas before disappearing inside the school. As he was gone, Dean rested his back tightly on the wall taking a deep breath, but coughing afterwards, as if there was something hurting his chest. This made Castiel’s worries grow. He was by his side before he could think, putting one hand in Dean’s shoulder:

"Did they hurt you Dean?" Asked with a vast concerned pair of globes.

The brown-haired teen felt his face burn a little, ‘cause Castiel was being all attention to him, and even if Sam or Bobby got worried, they were his family, it’s normal. No other have displayed such sincerity care about Dean. Shrugging, he waved one hand in the air to dismiss Cas alarm:

"I’m fine. Just need to rest."

Stated, clutching his backpack on one shoulder, however Cas hold his elbow getting a little closer not giving him the chance to walk away. Dean felt his breath stop as he stared Castiel’s eyes so big and limpid with disquiet – a small caring luster on his blue iris. Dean swallowed slow as Castiel went closer, and closer, with no boundaries against personal space at all. Dean couldn’t even think straight, almost feeling Cas’s breath touching his cheek; and then he saw a hand holding one fabric tissue pointing at his face.

"Take care of those abrasions before Sam inquiries you about them."

The air returned to his lungs as he grabbed the tissue – the same Cas gave him on the fight with Alistair – starting to clean the small trails of blood on his lips.

"Thanks Cas. Now let’s get out of here."

He wanted to return the tissue to Cas, but somehow ended putting it on his pocket. Maybe he could wash it this time. Ellen would know how to clean blood; after he explained how the tissue got stained in the first place.

Dean walked by Cas side while the dark-haired guy looked far away, which brought Dean’s attention. He was acting more awkward than his normal daily self:

"What’s up man?" Asked, making Castiel turn his face.

"I was just considering your early fight."

This only made more questions abrupt Dean’s thoughts. He gestured small circles with one hand for Cas to continue:

"You protected Ben."

"Well, yeah! Those douchebags were messing with Ben, so…"

"Do you always help him?"

Dean shrugged:

"Sometimes. Look, don’t come with the speech, okay? I know you gonna tell me how I should be careful, and blah, blah, blah, but I can’t just pass by and do nothing! So drop it."

"I understand Dean, and I wasn’t going to judge you."

"Oh… Uh, what then?" he got a little confused, scratching his nape.

"I think it’s remarkable, the fact you put yourself in danger in order to protect others. It’s a fine quality of yours."

This time Dean blushed. He turned away putting both hands on his pocket, not knowing how to react. Normally Sam would bitch about how reckless he is, how he doesn’t think about himself, and all this crap. How was he supposed to deal with a compliment like this?

"Cas I’m no hero, or any stuff like that." He said, because he truly didn’t see things like this. If you can do right, than you do it. End of story.

Nodding in agreement, Cas just gave him a quick stare followed by a crooked smile:

"I know Dean. That’s what makes you such an amazing person."

He was ready to repel Cas statement, but somehow Dean saw himself in no position to do so. Because like always, when Castiel spoke, his voice talked with so much truth and passion that this little flame of proud Dean hide so deep inside gained force. As if he was doing one thing right once in a while. As if he was capable to forget his father.

And if his mother were alive she would probably clean up his wounds, giving him a weak smile full of concern but also filled with pride – just like the one Castiel gave him.

And his friend words awake those memories. Dean had no clue of why is that Castiel could read him so crystal clear. Like his blue eyes glared directly at his soul or something. Whatever. This was getting to touch and chick-flick for him anyway. Still he couldn’t resist the urge to tell this to Castiel:

"Thanks buddy."

Everything went to normal soon, when Sam spotted him. Dean did nothing but smile. There was his bitch face number #39, and boy, how this made he laugh – even in pain.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

Later that night Castiel lied on his bed watching the ceiling, as if the white color was the most interesting one in the world. But truth be told, recently Cas thought green was his favorite.

He couldn’t sleep because his mind kept bringing images of Dean over and over again. His face when he smiles, his stupid flirtatious jokes with the girls in school, the way he made him feel comfortable around people, and Castiel wasn’t someone easy to deal with – he recognized that.

Castiel didn’t smile easily like Dean or his friends. He got confused with common jokes. He trusted people should be righteous and just, as the world was emerged in so much chaos in need of those determined to help. His father always told him about humans flaws at the same time how their mistakes were supposed to make then learn. But sometimes Castiel wonders if humanity had any salvation at all.

Nonetheless he meets Dean, and he manages to understand him. It was all so new and amazing at the same time. Cas had a good friend in his life, altogether with Sam, Charlie, Jo, Garth, Kevin, Chuck, even Benny and his brute manners was kind of a nice guy.

Still, Castiel felt more attached do Dean. He was the first one to talk to him, trying to become his friend. Also, Cas could count a billion qualities, even if Dean didn’t see them. There were the stubbornness, the determinacy, the fierce, the impulsiveness in his actions, yet he was protective and attentive; a guy that wanted simple things, like having his own house, seeing his brother grow up, and being around his family and friends as long as he could, eating junk food all day, if possible.

Dean was a… Incredible person; Castiel believed. In such a poetic way it was like he was able to see it: a bright strong light emanating from Dean, glowing in each step he made, drawing trouble sometimes, but more than that it was a light capable of change people’s heart.

Cas chest quiver with a strong rhythm as he deciphered more and more of Dean in his mind. He was really glad he met someone like him. And with that thought, Castiel slept calmly that night – Dean appearing in his dreams for no reason at all.

 


	5. Social conventions

 

"Oh my god! Please tell me it’s not true!" Jo said it with her eyes widening.

Castiel shrugged, not comprehending why it was so unusual the fact he never went to a firework show before.

"You gotta be kidding me." Charlie stated. "It’s like, a social convention! You’re seventeen and _never_ saw a firework show up close?"

"My family lived on a small town. We didn’t have too many festivities."

"Okay, but now you’re here, with us! You gotta go!"

"Yeah man. " Dean interrupted. "This carnival is kind of a tradition here."

"They come once a year, and there’s always this awesome ten minute firework show at ten o’clock." Sam said, enthusiastic. "Since Dean and I moved here, two years ago, we always go see it."

"And now you’re part of our small private club." Jested Dean.

Castiel’s eyes gazed Dean with a serene wave.

"I don’t-"

"Just come, okay?" Dean interrupted him. "I’ll pick you up at eight, be ready."

Cas sighed then nodded, seeing the light in Dean’s face. His friend wanted him in this ‘social convention’, and being able to spend time with someone else was good.

Because things with his family were always complicated. His brothers fighting all the time, even when they’re not at home anymore. His mother didn’t say it, but she was sad. Luc and Michael should learn how to behave already, instead of trying to prove who was better in a childish way.

At least he had Anna and Gabriel. He didn’t see Gabe so much ever since he went to College to study gastronomy – he really wanted to bake his own sweets and that was his motivation – but they talked a lot on the phone.

When he told Gabe about Dean he mocked him, saying this boy should be a weird one for wanting to be friends with him. Cas just rolled his eyes saying Dean was different, and Gabriel just snorted, as if he knew something in his little brother way of talking about Dean he didn’t notice yet.

Leaving it be, he kept in touch with Gabe, and so this afternoon at home when he called, Castiel told him about the firework show:

"You have to go Cassie."

"Please, stop calling me that, you know I do not appreciate it"

"Jesus, stop talking like this!"

"As I was saying…" He countered hearing Gabriel sigh. "I don’t think mother will be pleased if I went out another day so soon."

"Castiel, you went to one of your college’s house, watched a movie, which, by the way, I must say is an improvement for you!"

"I'm aware of that."

"So it’s no big deal! I guess she should be thanked!"

"What for?"

"You could be doing so much worse, Cas. But you have friends, you are doing normal teenager stuff instead of grabbing that old sketchbook of yours and drawn all day long!"

"I haven’t drawn in a while now."

Castiel only realized he hadn’t used his sketchbook in almost three months. He kind of ached for it now, but he also needed to give his brother attention:

"See what I’m saying?" Gabriel continued. "You’re living, Cassie, just let it be. Go to this show today."

"I will. Dean was very… Insistent."

"Oh, your _friend_ insisted, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yes." Cas frowned not understanding his brother sense of humor. "He will pick me up at eight."

"Wow, he has a car?"

"A Chevy Impala 67."

"Wait."

"What?"

"You know the car he drives?!" Gabe was in shock. Cas didn’t liked cars at all. He always enjoyed flights and airplanes, not so much a fan of road trips. This was huge, like, big time huge.

"I know it because he told me. I listen to what other people say, Gabe."

"Right… You really do, hum?" He chuckled, but his brother still didn’t catch it.

"Gabriel, I’m really happy you called me, but unfortunately I have papers due next week."

"Okay you big fat nerd. I’m gonna see if I can make an excuse to go visit you."

"You’re busy with College Gabriel, do not be concern."

Gabriel huffed from the other side of the line:

"First of all: stop talking as a freaking dictionary. Second of all: I can go and see you for one weekend, it’s no big deal. And third: go to this festival and have some fucking fun!"

Castiel eyes widened and he nodded agreeing with his brother. After that he went to his homework, finish everything in time to get dressed. He wondered what kind of clothes he should wear. Maybe the same he did to school? Or something more formal? Less formal? He sighed thinking what Dean would be wearing. Castiel could picture the brow-haired teen with dark jeans, dark brown boots, a grey or green t-shirt, and his jacket. His hair would be all sticking up. Yeah, that was just the way Dean liked: simple and comfortable. Cas smiled rapidly grabbing other clothes. He could let go a little bit today.

Eight o’clock Dean was there on his car just like he said. Sam headed up first with Jo and Charlie. He honks once just so Cas knew he arrived. Dean saw the lights of his room fading, and a short while after Cas was going outside his house and…

God, he was not wearing his Trenchcoat.

He was using raged snug jeans that made his legs looked toned – as if he runs or something - a black shirt, and a heavy blue coat, which, by the way, matched his eyes – not that Dean notice.

The outfit itself made Cas less of a nerd. Also, Dean sees for real he was not a slim guy. He had a bigger body than his Trenchcoat fabric molded. Cas clothes now made him casual, together with the bed-hair and damn, he looked good.

Dean coughed to lunch this thought away. What the fuck brain?! Okay, okay, so a guy can look nice, it’s no big deal. He was just shocked for a moment. He never saw Castiel like this before. That was it.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greets fastening the seat belt.

"Hey man." Dean replied realizing he was daydreaming by the time Cas seated on the car.

Both talked about the carnival, Cas making a bunch of questions, which made Dean less aware of his thoughts from earlier. Soon the strangeness inside his head disappeared, and he got relaxed around his friend once again.

They arrived half past eight. It was a short drive, and once there everything went normal like always; chatting and having fun: Castiel with his so ever blank face, not understanding half references - Dean laughing about it.

Cas liked this, hearing Dean’s laugh. It was a nice sound that reached him with peace. The way his eyes shut a little and strong lines appeared on his corners. Dean also had strong lips that curved up in a gracious movement. Like Cas attested his friend was wearing the exactly outfit he imagined, despite the t-shirt, it was a white one. He really was a wonderful person, not only in his personality, but his looks as well.

"What you’re smiling at?" Asked Dean, amused.

"N-nothing."

Dean opened his mouth but stopped midway. Was Cas blushing? No, no it can’t be. He looked over his cheeks for a while longer just to make sure and, oh! Yep, definitely a blush there.

"Dean! Cas! Over here!"

Sam shouts before any awkward conversation began. All their friends meet up in no time, starting to walk around the carnival. There were games with prizes, lots of foods and loud music.

"I want play it all!" Yelled Charlie.

"It’s humanly impossible." Said Jo.

"Well, we just have to run then!"

"I’m not running. There’s too many people." Chuck stated.

"Common Chuck, let the girls have some of the fun!"

"Benny, I want you to own me a bear!" Charlie shouted.

"Right there red!"

He and Charlie headed to one of the games being followed by Jo and Chuck, both not so found with crowded places. Garth talked to Kevin on the other side trying to take some pictures to put on the school journal.

It was all so fun, but despite the distractions, Dean couldn’t help thinking about Castiel blush face. Cause... He saw it. He saw that Castiel was looking directly at him, making that face, that… Small cute smile he showed only a few times.

He shakes his head feeling dizzy. Probably Cas was looking over his shoulder to some girl or something, and got flustered as Dean caught him. That was it; no way was his friend checking him out. Right?

"Dean!"

"What?!"

He snapped, as his brother waved a hand in front of him:

"I asked if you wanna play something."

"Ah, uh." He coughed. "Okay. You pick."

A game would make his thoughts go away, that’s for sure. He just required a distraction, period.

"Shotguns!"

Sam yelled excited with the view of the fake guns. It had stoppers on it, and the objective was to put down some targets.

"I bet I can make more points than you." Sam teased, grinning after seeing his brother put a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Bring it on!"

After a few shots it was clear that Dean was better in this than Sam. His little brother really tried, but in the end Dean had the higher score.

"HA! You so gonna do the dishes this week man!" Jested Dean.

"Dammit! I want a rematch!"

"Sam, you sasquatch! Get over here!" Jo roared. "We’re going to throw Kevin on the pool!"

"Coming!" Sam was running towards them, leaving Castiel and Dean alone.

"You’re not going?" Queried Cas.

"Nah, I’ve seen Kev got all wet once. Trust me; he can be a bitch when he got pissed."

"Oh, I see."

"So, you wanna try and see if you can bet me up?"

Dean waved his eyebrows towards Cas, who gave him a crooked smile – he was smiling a lot today, Dean perceived.

"Alright Winchester." Provoked Castiel. "I shall test your abilities."

"You’re so gonna regret this!"

The new round began, and from the start Dean nailed it, leaving Cas behind, but soon he was being forced by his friend, losing only for one single point in the end. He was stunned, but more impressed.

"So, when you’re going to tell me you shoot like a pro?" Teased, turning towards Cas.

"I’m not a pro." He shrugged. "I’m just a good shooter."

"Dude! I can’t believe you’re mocking me!"

"I learned from the best."

Chuckling, Dean collected his prize – a candy bar – as Castiel did the same thing. Walking between the folks and the games tents they tried to find the others, but they’re not near anymore.

"Should we search for them?" Castiel queried.

"No man. They’re grow ups. Let’s not waste time playing ‘mama’. We will catch them up at the fireworks."

"Alright. What you propose we do?"

"Well, you’re the one who never went to a carnival before. What you wanna do Cas?"

The dark-haired thought a while putting one bended finger over his mouth as he ducked his head. It was kind of cute the way he looked so concentrated over a simple question. And there it was again, Dean’s brain betraying him. He inner cursed himself, but got distracted by Cas answer:

"I would appreciate to play other games, if you don’t mind Dean."

"Okay, let’s do it!"

The excitement got over his thinking, and soon Dean drowned inside the world of the carnival. Cas stood by his side, sighting in amusement all types of tents, playing one or another, winning some prizes; most of it food that he gave to Dean as he appeared to be continuously hungry. Pleased, giving light punches to each other’s shoulders, both walked around almost all the place. It was a good mood they entered into. Castiel and Dean felt comfortable in their presence, making jokes, cheating on each other during games and stuff.

"I’m officially stuffed! But we still have time for one last try, what you say Cas? Wanna get beaten up on the shotguns?" Dean crossed his arms trying to annoy his friend.

"As I recall, I ‘beat you up’ before." Replied making air quotes with his hands.

This made Dean smirk.

"Yeah, so it’s a rematch. What’d you say smartass?"

"Very well, one rematch then."

It was not a rematch. More like a complete massacre. Castiel owned, again. Dean huffed, a little irritated, but he was more impressive than anything.

"For a home schooled boy you’re pretty good at this."

"From time to time my town had rabbit infestation. We were permitted to hunt them, otherwise plantations suffered the consequences. My brother usually took me with him to help."

"Dude! That’s cheating!"

"I prefer the term life experience."

He grinned, and Dean just laughed loud, putting one hand in his friend shoulder as he searched for air.

"Fine _rabbit hunter_. Pick your prize."

At that Castiel frowned. He turned to the stools, however nothing caught his attention. Dean said he can’t eat anymore, so food was out of question.

"You can choose Dean."

"No way man, you won."

" But I don’t know what to pick."

Sighing, Dean rubbed his neck looking to stuffed bears, little dolls, magic cubes. Despite the food nothing there was really interesting, except…

He point to a corner, where a small package is forgotten in dust. The man picks it for him, and – not allowing Cas to see him opening the package – Dean grabs the delicate blue button, pining it on Cas’s jacket. The boy frowns, touching the strange gift, finally knowing what it is:

"A brooch?" Asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah man. It has the carnival symbol, ‘cause you never came before, so now you have a memory."

Castiel widen his eyes, lowering his head to look at his gift, touching the brooch.

"Thank you." He whispers.

Lifting his head Cas find an amazed mien in Dean. He stares him with parted lips, but before saying anything Dean is coughing – his face somewhat red – as he turns around towards the field where the fireworks are about to begin.

"Common pro-shooter. We have a show to watch."

Dean is walking fast. He doesn’t want to look at Cas, he can’t handle it now – not when his brains is betraying him like this. It’s almost involuntary when he does so, looking askew at Castiel. Dean swallows hard; his lungs filling with air. Cas has a soft feature on him, stroking gently the brooch in his hands as if it was a sacred object. Of course it’s when Dean is locking his vision on him that Castiel chooses to look up. His lips are pressed together in a tender smile.

Almost tripping, Dean coughs one more time nodding towards the field. Words as _adorable, cute, endearing_ so does not cross his mind.

When they arrive at the field the crowd is forming quickly in there, but Dean and his friends already have a spot where they always stand to watch the fireworks. It’s a small hill a little bit far from people, but with the nicest view of the show. He sees his brother waving at him, and soon Cas is standing by his side with everybody else.

"About time you guys showed up!" Charlie said with a hand or her waist.

"You’re the one who ran over every game tent."

"And, for your information, I won a lot of prizes!" She says showing a bag on the ground.

"You mean Benny won for you." Chuck stated.

"Same thing."

"Anyway…" Jo interrupted. "Let’s get to it, the show is about to start!"

"Should we prepare ourselves Dean?" Cas asks him with a questionable face. Dean tries hard not to laugh. He’s just so – don’t say adorable Winchester!

"Yeah, we like, relax and watch."

"Watch?"

As Cas is squirming his temple, Dean points to the sky making the boy turn around and just like that the first firework explodes in a massive wave of light illuminating the night sky with flashes of golden sprinkles, flying to every direction while forming a perfect circle of bright dots.

And Castiel is both amazed and stunned, for the fireworks starts beautifully, however since he never went to a show like this the explosion startles him, making his feet go backwards hitting Dean’s chest.

Dean feels his friend bumping abruptly into him, his arms shakes with every new blast, which is kind of funny, the way Cas jolts in surprise. He is looking directly at the show, so he can’t see it when Dean lifts both hands and places then on his shoulders to give him a steady reassurance grip. Strangely, when their bodies are lined up, Cas relax resting his back to Dean’s pecs, head pressed against his collarbone, Cas’s eyes never leaving the sky. And Dean doesn’t even notice how close they were over that hill. He just watches the show together with his friend, as if holding him in an nearly embrace was something natural.

"It’s magnificent…"

He hears Castiel whispering like a secret just for him, making Dean smile fondly, turning his face a little so he is looking at Cas when he says:

"Yes it is." He grips his friend shoulders, going back to gaze at the sky.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

It’s almost midnight when Dean leaves Castiel at home. Sam is splayed on the back seat in deep sleep with a half bag of chips in his lap. Dean wanted to take a picture, being stopped by Castiel. He pouted his lips, but laughed. There’s a minute or two of silence where the boys just stare at themselves with goofy smiles, until Cas breathes in:

"Thank you for today Dean." He says removing the seatbelt.

"Nah dude, don’t thank me. I was doing you a favor. Who doesn’t go to a carnival once in his life?"

"Apparently, religious home schooled teenagers."

Dean needs to cover his mouth with a hand to hold a loud laugh. Castiel was being more and more relaxed around him, and that was awesome.

"Okay buddy, rides off."

Grinning, Castiel opens the door putting one leg out, then turning his head to stare at Dean.

"I appreciate this evening immensely Dean."

"Me too man."

Castiel then lifts his hand placing it with a tender gesture on his friend shoulder. He gives a brief squeeze, leaving the car and heading to his home. While watching him going inside Dean never notices it, when his own palm involuntary rises to his arm, grabbing at the place the boy just touched him. The impala purrs again when Castiel is safely inside.

A few streets away he wakes Sam up – by tickling his brother, who curses and laughs at the same time, almost without air.

"Why can’t you wake me like a normal person?!" Sam asks as they go upstairs.

"What’s the fun in that?"

"You’re a jerk."

"You love me bitch."

Sam rolls his eyes but laugh anyway before saying goodnight and going to the shower. Dean is too tired for it, so he just enters his room, taking his shirt and pants off, crawling to his bed and under the sheets. It takes him some minutes to calm down, and actually, he didn’t realize his chest was bumping so fast. Maybe he was still thrilled by the fun night…

_**‘Or maybe it’s because you’re thinking about him.’** _

_‘What?! What’s this?!’_

**_‘Your Brain speaking to you, genius.’_ **

_‘I know it’s my brain! I’m saying… what was that?!’_

_**‘That… You’re smiling like crazy because of Cas?** ’_

_‘WHUT!?’_

**_‘Don’t ‘whut’ me, I know what I’m talking about.’_ **

_‘You know nothing Brain! Just shut down and let me sleep!’_

**_‘Kay, I will. But can I pop something up?’_ **

_‘As if I could stop you from thinking…’_

**_‘Right, good point. So, did you notice how tonight you and Cas looked like going out on a date?’_ **

_‘What the fuck?!’_

_‘ **Nothing, I’m just saying it, talk to you in the morning!’**_

_‘Don’t you dare leave me thinking about this now Brain!’_

**_‘See ya!’_ **

Just like that his brain started to machinate over what happened today. Why does his mind enjoyed making him ponder about this things just before he sleeps is still a mystery, however it doesn’t stops the flow of ideas.

Let’s see.

First, he picks Castiel on his home, just the two of them, driving to the carnival. There’s some tension, but nothing serious, a little talking relaxes them. They meet their friends, but soon are separated again, staying a good part of the night playing games, chatting, walking side by side, and whatever.

Dean gives Cas the brooch.

Okay, it was his own prize, but still, he was the one who picked it. Anyway, moving forward. They go to the firework, and it’s hilarious the way Castiel jumps with every explosion, Dean wished he had taken a picture of him looking a little scared.

Then he holds his shoulders.

At that memory Dean widened his eyes, siting on his bed as his hands grabbed the mattress. He really did it?! Hell! He didn’t even notice that! It was just… A kind of natural reflex, his body moving on it’s own, aching to touch that person in front of him, someone he wanted to be closer with.

God! He even took Castiel back to his home! Waiting for him to go inside, and then…

"Shit…" He whispers, falling back to the bed, but not tired at all, keeping staring at the celling.

Because apparently, he just went on a date with Castiel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when I'm about to sleep and my brain just starts to pop thing out, making me think too much xD
> 
> I know this fic is problably tooooooo long, but I really wanted to mahe them fall in love slowly. Hope you guys like it too.
> 
> Coments? Kudos? what you guys are thinking so far?
> 
> Kisses!


	6. Jealousy is a sweet candy

 

“Did you notice something… Strange happening with Cas and Dean?” Charlie asked, seeing Sam nod.

He knew exactly what the ginger was talking about. Ever since the festival last weekend Dean had been, in the lack of a better word, _friendlier_ to Cas.

Their shoulders bumped easily as they walked, and his brother didn’t complain nor made a joke about Castiel's lack of balance. He just let the corner of his mouth lift in a quick crooked smile. Also, this morning, Sam’s jaw almost dropped at what he witnessed.

Dean had just parked turning around the car. Castiel wrapped his hands inside his coat, while snow fell over the trio. A flock landed on the top of Cas’s head, and Dean _fucking grabs it_ , sliding two fingers through the dark hair to dry it off. Not only that, but he _also_ fixed the strand back in place, laughing at Castiel, saying he would always have a  bed-look, no matter how much he tried to fix it.

The surprise after that made Sam’s eye popped out from the orbit. Castiel’s cheeks gained a slight red color, and he just told Dean _‘Shut up, assbutt_!’ This brought another laugh from his brother.

And that was it, they both just continued to walk  side by side  to  class changing subjects as if this was the most freaking normal thing in the world. As if their _flirting - y_ eah, becausethat’s the only explanation Sam could find to Dean’s behavior and he knew his brother quite well - were something they did normally.

“They’re close to each other, I guess.” The younger Winchester stated, but Charlie gave him a sarcastic smile, and Sam knew she didn’t buy it.

Well, at least he tried to give space to his brother, but eventually the red-hair was going to ask him a thousand and thirty one questions before he could even answer the first.

But maybe Sam was just overthinking it. Dean never had a friend like Castiel before. Sure thing he talked a lot to Benny, but most of the time was about cheerleaders and football, movies or music.

Sam already heard Dean telling Cas about their parents; about his ideas of becoming a mechanic, maybe, ‘cause he didn’t thought going to college would do too much for him anyway. At that Castiel just pressed his hand on Dean’s shoulder trying to peace him, leaving it there as they gazed each other for long minutes on the couch in his house. Yeah… They also stared, like, a lot.

But again, Dean only talked about this things with Sam. But maybe his brother found someone he trusted immensely and didn’t mind being close with. Trusting in this, Sam argued with himself how stupid he was acting, thinking that his brother was flirting with his best friend – and being corresponded, by the way. But no, he was overthinking it.

Until they left school and headed to the local dinner. They served fresh pie almost all day, so Dean of course loved the place.

“You gonna like it too Cas.” He said as they sat down on a table; Cas on his side, by the way.

“It’s quite a welcome environment.” The dark-haired replied.

“Best pie ever.”

“What about the pie you bake?”

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed looking direct at Cas with a huge bright smile on his face. “You think my pie is that good, huh?”

“Of course.”

Dean glared at him for a while smirking and Sam coughed to call their attention. Dean froze for a moment, as if he forgot his little brother was there and he got caught in the spotlight. He grabbed the menu in front of his face ordering a bunch of fries for him.

“Cas will want burger, no fries, and a soda, what about you Sammy?”

“Ah… Make it double.” He didn’t say anything about the fact Dean knew what Castiel wanted without asking. Odd.

But then, after the waitress left, the trio talked merrily like they always did at school, which made Sam brush away those judgments from earlier. He was really just giving to much thought on it. Dean was a guy more of action than words, and he considered Castiel a good friend, thus was being nice to him; that’s all.

“Cas, why don’t you try eating fries?” Dean asked with a mouth full of them.

“I’m not found of it.”

“Bullshit! Everybody likes cholesterol!”

“Dean, you would eat fat if it’s on a plate.” teased Sam.

“Well, if it tastes like bacon…”

“Ew, gross Dean.”

“You started!”

Castiel just looked from brother to brother eating his burger peacefully as they continued to say nasty foods choices in a competition to see who the worst was, and then Dean said:

“Liver meat covered in oil on an ash tray.”

Sam’s features bended in repulsion as he declared his brother the winner, making Dean smirk in content.

“You’re disgusting Dean.”

“I think I’m adorable.”

Almost finishing his food, Cas drank from the soda and before he saw it, Dean had pressed a fry on his lips. Castiel’s head ducked in surprise, but Dean only chuckled with an evil grin:

“Oh no, you’re not gonna escape!” Said amused. “Just eat it already.”

He tried to dodge, but Dean was persistent. Defeated, Cas puffed, thinking it would be better to end this stupid mock, parting his lips as Dean slide the fry inside his mouth. He bites one half chewing, while Dean watched pleased the movement his throat does swallowing it.

“So?” Quizzed Dean.

“It’s… Oily and salt, and… Not unpleasant.”

“Told ya.” Dean snorted eating the other half as his tongue licked the salt from his fingertips.

And he didn’t saw it, neither Cas, the way Sam’s jaw just hang almost falling on the ground. His brother just _mouth feed_ Castiel with a fry?! And then, and then he _eats_ the rest of it _licking_ his fingers?! The ones that had _touched_ Cas lips?”

“Oh my God!” Sam shouted, and both jumped on their sits, staring confused at him.

“The fuck Sammy?!”

“Ah, I…I…”

What to say?! What he would do?! Should he leave? Should he say it out loud that his brother was flirting with Cas?! Because apparently, Dean had no clue! Acting as if nothing happened! Like, what he did was just an impulse urge to get closer to Castiel and then, and then…

Jesus Christ on a cracker.

His brother was falling for Castiel and he didn’t have the slightest idea.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

Dean stopped thinking about what his brain continuously reminded him: that at the carnival he and Castiel somehow had a kind of date. Okay, first of all it wasn’t a date, because they are friends, second, there was no ‘asking out on a date’. Besides, everyone decided to go together at the carnival. But somehow the idea didn’t bothered Dean, on the contrary: the more he thinks about it, more he wants to know if Cas would say yes if asked out.

Never mind that. This was getting ridiculous. They were friends – best friends, according to Charlie. Dean was just not used to this kind of companionship, and so his mind confused things up.

Fogging all insanities, Dean continued to threat Cas like always: making jokes and explaining then after, laughing even more, going out to eat with his brother, making school projects, talking and all that jazz.

But Sam is not convinced.

His nagging little brother, for some unknown reason, backs off when Dean calls to go out with him and Castiel, giving mischievous smiles towards them, as if he was the bearer of a huge secret. This was really annoying Dean.

“Perhaps Sam wants his own space.” Castiel says one afternoon while they crash at Dean’s couch; an old movie on TV, but only Dean watches it, because Cas is reading a book. Each is sitting on one side, but Castiel had put his legs on the couch with his knees bent up almost in his chest, used as a support for the book.

“Sam is bitching around too much. He doesn’t even want to go to the movies!”

“Have you picked something of his interest?”

Dean shrugged, and Castiel knew he probably chose something gore, or an action story with no plot.

“He’s a bitch, that’s what he is!”

“Do you require any help?”

Sighing, Dean sinks on the couch, shaking his head just when Sam goes down from his bedroom, walking to the kitchen. Dean rolls his eyes, because it’s been a while since he and Sam had a proper conversation or a time together. It frustrates him.

Sam is relaxed, though, waving at Cas on his way back upstairs, an apple on his hand. Castiel sees Dean changing channels, knowing he was bothered by the distance his brother was putting up for some reason. He decides to do something, after all, isn’t that what good friends do? Aid each other?

“May I speak to you for a moment Sam?”

Castiel asks lifting from the sofa. Dean frowns at him, but says nothing.

“Sure, what is it Cas?”

“I would like to discuss this book I’ve been reading, I believe you will find it entertaining.”

“Okay, you can catch me up later about it.”

“Can’t you talk to me now?”

At this Dean raises his eyebrows.

“Now? But you and Dean are hanging out here…” Sam talks as if this was some kind of obstacle for him to stay in the living room. This makes Dean breathes deeper.

“Dean is watching a movie while I read, and I would really appreciate your opinion.”

Still not certain about being in the middle of his brother and Castiel, Sam agrees siting down on a chair. He doesn’t like the mood around them too much, since he felt as a third wheel, but what Cas says does makes sense. Dean is concentrated on the movie, and Castiel really have some good points over the book – Sam can’t help his thirst for learning.

From time to time though, he looks at the TV giving small giggles, for Dean is now watching one silly comedy they used to see as kids.

“I love this scene.” Sam talks before bursting into laughing.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Dean gestures, his finger aiming the screen as another laugh affects them. “That’s hilarious man!”

Seemed like Castiel idea worked just fine. Sam and Dean are happily talking, while he returns to his book. Although since his knees were tingling complaining about the same position, this time Cas stretches his legs, so his toes hit Dean’s thigh, burying under it. Moments later, Dean puts one hand to his ankle brushing his finger inside the hem of his trousers, stroking with the tip of digits the skin there.

Castiel doesn’t moves from it, neither Dean feels odd with the sudden touch. But, oh, how Sam’s face burns a little with that. It’s just a small caress, however it meant so much more – even if his stupid brother and best friend couldn’t see what was going own right in front of their noses.  Sam sighs. They _really_ need to take care of the elephant in the room; and it’s exactly why he is giving Dean space. To solve things by himself. Except his plan appeared not successful up so far. Maybe, after all, Sam would need to ask for Charlie’s help.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

As usual on a Thursday, after school, Castiel was going to Dean’s house, watch a movie on cable. They were heading to the impala when Cas frowned a little as he saw a familiar blue car parked nearby.

“Common Cas! The movie starts in twenty minutes!” Dean hurries him still walking, but soon stopped as he saw Cas’s attention was not in him.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked coming closer to them.

“Nothing. Perhaps it’s just my imagination…”

“CASSIE!”

A loud scream came from a guy coming out of the blue car and yes, Cas was right: it was his brother; frantically waving at him, and the boy turned quickly to Dean:

“I’m sorry but I have a contretemps Dean, I’m afraid I cannot watch our movie today.”

“Dude, it’s okay, we can talk later. You’re going with that guy?” Queried a bit frustrated with the fact Cas was leaving with somebody else. A strange blond little guy that called him ‘Cassie’. 

“Yes. He came a long way just to meet me.”

“Oh. Okay then. See ya later.”

“Thank you for understanding. Good bye Sam.”

“Bye Cas.”

As Castiel walked in happy steps, Dean felt uneasy, chewing the inside of his mouth. Who was him? Why was Cas so thrilled by seeing this dude?

“Hey bitches Where is Cas going?” Charlie appeared from nowhere resting one arm on Dean’s shoulder.

“A friend from Cas…” Dean answered turning around so he couldn’t see the scene. But of course Charlie did.

“A friend? I never saw Cas hugging a friend like this before.”

Dean quickly went to the street seeing the small blond guy tugging Castiel into a tight hug, stroking his back. Worst was, Castiel corresponded to it, leaning his body against him. Suddenly, Dean was without air, and he felt a little betrayed. Why Cas never told him about this guy? And the way they were so close… Sure thing he wasn’t just a ‘friend.’

“You okay Dean?” Charlie asked, seeing his creased face.

“Peachy.”

“Oookay. I was going to ask for a ride…”

“Yeah, yeah, just come along. Let’s go Sam.”

“Dean-”

“I said, let’s go!”

He was a bit harsh, which made Charlie regret her request, but she didn’t mind at all. Even she was surprised by the scene. Cas was so reserved and calm. For him to give open hugs and smiles like this… The short guy must be important. And of course, this made Dean… Jealous. Oh yes, Charlie already understand everything going on in that thick head.

When Dean entered the impala he adjusted the mirror not looking at Sam or Charlie. Once ready, Dean followed with his eyes as Castiel and the short guy entered the car laughing. He pressed his hands on the steering wheel even harder when Cas let the dude put an arm around his shoulder, talking real close. What the fuck?! Who the hell was he?! Why Cas never told Dean about him?! It coiled something bitter inside his stomach, so much that Dean only notices he was following the blue car minutes later.

“Ah… Dean, are we going somewhere downtown?”

“Shut up Sam.”

“But Dean-”

“Just shut the fuck up!”

His brother was about to bitch about it, but Charlie squeezed his arm briefly, nodding to the blue car in front of them. It triggered something in Sam, and he kind of wanted to joke about Dean’s behavior, but he was already really pissed.

Dean parked a few spots later, just watching Castiel and the shorty going to a diner – as if they were on a date. Oh for fucks sake! Why was Dean so pissed about this?!

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

“I never thought I’d see you soon.”

Castiel truly said as they seated on a corner at the diner near a big window.

“I  told you I was going to visit.”

“Indeed, but you didn’t call to tell when, Gabriel.”

“Wanted to surprise my little bro; sue me!”

Smiling softly, Castiel ordered a burger with soda – and fries - while Gabriel asked for anything sugary on the menu. This made Cas grin brighter with memories of Dean.

“You really are more… Joyful nowadays Castiel.” Gabriel commented.

“What do you mean?

“You know, all smirks ‘n stuff.”

For that Castiel just shrugged, imagining what Dean would respond to his brother, which brought another smile and a new intriguing look from Gabriel.

“Okay, moving topics, how’s school?”

“Very well, indeed. And college?”

“Same thing: too much tests. But the parties are awesome.”

“You should do more than parties.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just need to pass the exams.”

“You can also-”

“Don’t start the speech, mom already gave me that.”

Sighing, Castiel didn’t go any further on the subject. Instead he wondered if Dean was already at home watching the movie.

“Who’s that cutie you were talking to?” Gabriel asked, waking him up.

“Do you mean Dean?”

“If that’s the tall guy with long hair, than yes.”

“Oh. No, that’s his brother, Sam.”

“Ah, I see. This the same Dean who insisted for you to go on the carnival?”

“Exactly.”

“So you think he is cute, hm?” Gabriel teased.

But instead of complaining, Castiel just blushes, turning his face:

“I believe he is attractive.”

“Jesus Cassie, just say you have a thing for him.”

Castiel didn’t even say anything about the nickname. He was too absorbed by what Gabe was telling him. He thought Dean was cute? Well… Yes, he is. A very good looking teen, with the sandy-brown hair, square jawline, and the emerald eyes. Not mentioning the freckles. That’s definitely a pin on the word ‘cute’ for Castiel.

“Hello, Earth to Cassie.” Gabriel was snapping his finger in front of him.

“I’m sorry. What was it?”

“I asked what’s the deal with the Sasquatch boy. Is he single?”

“Are you… Talking about Sam?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Gabriel, you can’t try anything with him.”

“Why not? ‘Cause he’s your boyfriend brother?”

“Dean is not my boyfriend, first of all. But it has nothing to do with it.”

“What then?”

“He’s only fifteen.”

“What?! You’re telling me that gigantor is fifteen?!”

“Precisely.”

“Damn…” Gabriel thought about it for a second, adding. “Do you think it’s proportional?”

This made Castiel blush, ducking his head. That was not the kind of subject he wants to discuss with his brother. Gabriel just chuckled hard.

On the other side of the street, of course, Dean sees when he got flustered, the shorty laughing. He cursed internally. Not only this guy was taking Cas out on a diner, but was also making him flush. Shit… What the hell?!

Without warning Charlie or Sam, Dean just ignites the car, going away from there. He doesn’t need to witness this. His brother and the red-head continued silent, exchanging sympathetic glares.  

Castiel could be friends with anyone he wanted to, right?  Dean didn’t mind it, not at all, not a tiny little bit.

Or that's what he tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Gabriel is starting to have some interest ;)
> 
> See you guys soon!


	7. Silly games

 

For the day after Castiel’s encounter with the mysterious blond guy, Dean nothing said. First, because he would admit following them, raising a bunch of inexplicable questions. Second because, well… Cas can have other friends, right?

_**‘Friend whom he hugs a lot…’** _

_‘Don’t start Brain; I’m not in the mood.’_

**_‘You’re boring.’_ **

Actually Dean was kind of boring and impatient – more than usual – these past days. Of course, neither Sam nor Charlie commented anything. It would be asking to be murderer by the stressful teen. Dean just wanted to forget all, pretending he didn’t care, and live with it. However Benny had plans for the next weekend.

The annual Halloween party hosted by Bella Talbot was going to take place on her house this year, what excites everyone, since it will not have supervision. Of course an opportunity of a night out pops up on Dean’s lunch table, as Benny is stating what they should year. After some convincing – menace glares, insistence, and a threat of having a half-naked pictured hanged at school - they all decided to go.

Kevin and Garth are going to take photos of the event, so they were going to wear old journalist outfits. Charlie is princess Lea – again – while Benny arranged a classic vampire one. Chuck bought a long white beard and tunic, declaring he was going as God. After some insistence, Sam agreed with a pair of dog ears and nose - hilarious. Dean laughed for an hour over it.

Jo bought a simple angel costume, somehow convincing Castiel he should’ve use one too, so they could match. Dean thought it was funny: the angel of Thursday. Heh, sure it fitted him right. Just to play along, Dean found a pair of red horns and tail, going as a demon. He could use his normal clothes and also mock Cas a little.

Of course, that was before he went to his house to pick him up at nine. See, Jo choose the costumes, and while Dean believed it was going to be a chaste one oh, how wrong he was. Jo’s dress was white and showed more legs than anything, with a pair of white wings. But what punched Dean in the face was when he spotted Cas.

Actually, his mouth dropped to his chin.

Cas was wearing dark boots, a tight – really fucking tight – black leather pants, round on his ass and delineating his thighs; a white shirt glued to his torso, showing strong pecs and abdomen, and the only thing resembling an angel was the pair of black wings attached to his back. Cas’s hair all messy, and holy damn! He was _hot._

Yes Winchester, you heard yourself.

Castiel was a whole new level of hot for him, and shit, this night wasn’t going to end well as he predicted.

"Hello Dean."

Gulping, Dean just nodded to his friend as he entered the impala. Luckily no one noticed the sweat on his temple. What was he supposed to do now?! Just pretend he wasn’t panicking? ‘Cause sure as hell Dean felt his heart skipping a lot of beats just by locking eyes with Cas. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell was he thinking?!

At the party things got worse. Dean all but notices how all eyes hooved over Castiel and Jo – more over Cas. He was gorgeous, amazing, looking like a naïve little angel…. Fuck! His Brain was always betraying him. Dean tried to stay away from the boy as much as possible, avoiding any kind of awkward behavior.

Yet something tonight seemed to conspire for him to not ignore Castiel.

A stupid girl from another class started to chat with Cas. The boy tried to respond politely, but she was only rubbing herself over him while he remained clueless. It angered Dean.

Drink. He needed desperately to drink - a lot. Fortunate thing is Bella stocked the house with all kinds of alcohol. Dean kept light on the beer, but wherever the girl got near Castiel, a chill started to flow on his nape, causing Dean to drank more, and more, until he’s dizzy, not thinking straight. He leaves Sam talking with Charlie, Benny, Jo and Chuck without saying a word, running to the corner where Cas is, putting one hand around his waist not even knowing how fast he got there, dragging his friend away from the girl – who pouted her mouth angrily.

Walking Castiel to the dance floor amidst stumbles and grins – the beer made him a lot more spontaneous - Dean started to move them round the place in the rhythm of music, ignoring anything else.

"Dean, what are you doing?" The boy asked a little embarrassed.

"Dancing with you, duh!" Answered Dean, rocking his hips with Cas – like, sure thing nothing strange was happening there.

"I… Realize that. But do you really want to… Dance with me? There’s a lot of… Girls nearby…"

Cas sounded nervous, not certain about what his friend was doing – and how this affected him. Of course, Dean could blame the alcohol, though. But what he really wants is to be with Cas, no one else.

That was it. That’s what knocks his head in a blast. Also, he sure as hell thought Castiel was fucking cute when he blushed. Dropping his face to his friend ear he spoke softly, feeling a shiver runs Cas’s body while he whispered:

"I want to be with you Cas. Be with me…"

Breathing hard, Castiel nodded anxiously, the wings on his back somewhat waved. Inhaling some courage, he wraps both arms around Dean’s neck, and whoa! Did that lame pick up line really worked? Thumbs up for Dean.

On the other side of the room, Sam was staring no blinking at the scene. So as everybody else:

"Are those two…" Charlie started.

"Dancing…" Continued Garth.

"Together…" Said Kevin.

"In slow motion…" Attested Benny.

"On a dance floor…" Jo gathered the rest of the lines.

"In front of everybody?" Concluded Chuck.

Without saying a word, Sam shakes his head, astounded, looking at the cup of beer in his hand:

"This thing is really strong."

…..……….(…)………..…

 

After some more dancing Dean and Castiel departed, both showing embarrassed faces, but also silly laughs. They went to the back of the house smiling at each other, where some people, including Jo, Charlie and Garth – were spinning a bottle, playing truth or dare. Dean snorted. It was such a stupid game.

"Dean! Come play with us!" Jo called, tapping a place on the grass by her side. She showed a sassy smirk, which Dean ignored.

"There’s a space for Cas too!" Charlie grinned. Those girls were dangerous.

This is silly. Of course Dean wasn’t going to play this, it was just-

Castiel seated down in no time on the circle.

"Cas?"

"I want to participate in this social interaction Dean. It seems quite interesting." Castiel answered to his unspoken question.

Blinking fast, Dean sighed. This was so not going to end well.

"Okay! Garth’s turn!" Says Jo.

He spins the bottle, landing it towards a girl from their class, Becky.

"Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth!"

"Is it true that you… Write porn?!"

Everybody chuckled. It was no secret, tough, that Becky was a real fan girl over some shows, and liked to make stories about them.

"I write erotica and romance, not porn!" She answered in between smirks, but it satisfied everyone.

"Next!" Charlie yelled, and it was Jo’s turn.

Dean was thinking about what he wanted to ask for if the bottle landed on him, but to his surprise, it pointed to Cas.

"Now Cas! Truth or dare?"

"I believe I can cope with truth."

"Good! Have you ever kissed someone?"

Dean coughed.

"Yes."

"Hm, that’s interesting. Who?"

"I believe the game round supports a single question." Cas retorted.

"Oh, common man!" Garth said. "Tell us!"

Dean would never admit it, but his heart bounced a bit. Probably because of the alcohol in his veins.

"On my previous school I dated a girl, Meg Masters, for one week."

"Only one week?!" Exclaimed Jo in surprise.

"Yes. She preferred to engage in activities a little… Questionable. She was the one to break up, actually."

"You know this just raises more questions, right?" She sneered.

Castiel shrugged as the game continued. Dean was never picked, and he thanked destiny for that, but two spins later Cas was chosen again, so as Jo. Was this bottle sabotaged or something? Because Jo and Charlie looked at each other in complacent agreement. This was getting dangerous.

"Alright." Jo said, rubbing her hands. "Do you like only girls or boys too?

WHOA!

Just, whoa!

This shit just got Dean’s attention.

"I don’t discriminate either gender." Countered Cas, narrowing his eyes.

Charlie frowned, shaking one hand in the air:

"No Cas! Jo is asking if you like… If you feel sexual attraction for boys too." The red-head needed to clarify. Of course, this made Cas blush a little, and Dean, oh, for fucks sake, was watching him, holding a huge amount of air. Stirring a little, Castiel coughed, and Dean got stunned when his friend lifted a serious face and… Stared directly at him while answering:

"I’m attracted to one’s inner self not their exterior."

People started to mumble, some in approval, others chuckling – that was Charlie and Jo - however Dean stood still, his green not letting go of blue eyes. He was doomed. Dean was completely, and utterly lost. This is too much. He can’t handle this, what Castiel announced to everybody – to him. His stomach is coiling. Dean thinks he’s going to throw up and–

Shit he really is going to throw up!

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

Too many beers wasted on a bathroom later, Dean feels his belly finally empty. But he got grumpy, because it was Castiel – of courser it was – who helped him, massaging his back and bringing a cup of strong coffee. Once his head no longer spun they walked slowly to the garden. Bella’s house was really huge. Some teen’s where there (making out most of them) but Dean and Cas just wanted to get away from the noise. Sitting under a tree, Dean asked his friend to wait five minutes, because his stomach swirled again.

"I’m concerned Dean, perhaps we should leave"

""s okay Cas, just let me rest for a while."

Sighing, the dark-haired boy seated on Dean’s side, observing the party. Dean closes his eyes feeling sleepy, his thoughts so confused right now… A soft touch brushing his face calms him. When he twists his head, one side of Cas’s dark wings is brushing his cheekbone, causing the corner of his lip to lift.

"This costume is really good on you."

Dean attests, and maybe his body was still inebriated, for he never would admit this out loud. But the redness on Castiel’s face made the audacity worth it:

"Thank you Dean. Yours too."

"Heh, the angel and the devil…"

At that Castiel giggles tenderly, relaxing a bit. But then Dean coughs, and Cas worries again. The boy reaches a hand on Dean’s shoulder, guiding his back to rest over his collarbone. That’s when Dean’s Brain pops out again:

**_‘Kiss him!'_ **

_‘What?! No!’_

**_‘Why not? You want it.’_ **

_‘Yeah, but we’re just friends! I don’t like boys, and… And what if he doesn’t like me?’_

_‘ **So, basically you’re creating an excuse more because he might not like it, than the fact that you like boys?’**_

_‘Wait, you’re confusing me.’_

**_‘Nope, I’m clarifying your emotions.’_ **

_‘Urgh, again with emotions!’_

**_‘You have them too, you know?’_ **

_‘I’m not having this inner talk!’_

**_‘Just man up and assume you have a crush on your best friend!’_ **

_‘So what?! I do, and I’m the one who decides what to do with it!’_

_**‘So... Kissing him?’** _

_‘NO BRAIN!’_

**_"Alright, just to make it clear: you obviously have a crush on him, you really want to kiss him, and you’re drunk. So, why not take a risk? After all, you can always blame alcohol.’_ **

His Brain had a point.

Wait, just a sec, first things first: did he really just admitted having a crush over Castiel?! Oh man, oh man! He should’ve be panicking right now! Big, epic gay panic attack! Not debating over kissing or not kissing Cas’s perfect, plushy and moist lips… URGH! Dean hated his Brain so much. How he didn’t see it coming?! How could he be so blind?!

The way he held Castiel’s shoulders at the firework show, the small touches after that, the way Dean enjoyed being near the teen, or how Cas curled his toes under his legs while reading a book, and how without even noticing, Dean’s hands slipped to his ankles gently stroking the skin… Oh man, he was so fucking in love!

Dean barely processed this, because Cas tilted his head resting it on the top of his. One hand is placed on his nape with a small caressing on the light-brown hair, causing Dean to almost doze off. It was a sweet innocent caress, Dean knew it. Castiel was taking care of him, but man. His fingers are so warn and gentle, and the way his chest is pressed against Cas’s chest as the smaller one stroke his skull really did things to his stomach, like, boiling with hot desire and tenderness.

Without thinking, Dean used what he had left of his strength to put a lazy hand on top of Castiel’s. Cas widened his eyes, but left a smile cross his face, turning his palm up, then entwining their fingers.

Dean enlarged his eyes amazed by the fact Castiel joined their hands. His brain was pulsing with vibes telling him to just ‘go for it’, but still a reluctant insecurity made him froze.

**_‘OH MY GOD! Kiss him!’_ **

_‘No!’_

**_‘Why not?! He’s giving you all the signs!’_ **

Dean pondered remembering the strange blond guy that went last week to his school. He was unsure of who he was, and what he meant to Castiel. The bare thought of it made his heart ache.

_‘I just… Don’t wanna spoil the moment.’_

He replied to himself looking at their hands together, stroking lightly the back of Cas’s with his thumb.

**_‘Oh man… We’re so fucking in love.’_ **

His brain talked once more, but all Dean could do was settle a relaxed smile.

_‘Yes’._

He thinks, tightening their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to their resolution! hahahaha!
> 
> Remember when I said this would be a 30k work? More like 40...  
> But that's because I wanted to give you guys well described smut scenes! xD
> 
> Well, well, see you all soon! kisses!


	8. I wanna hold your hand again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of angst, just to move on the story  
> see ya!

 

Castiel left Dean at home once he was okay to keep up on his own weight. Sam helped his drunken brother get over the stairs, and of course Cas parked his car outside. If they got luck Bobby would still be sleeping.

After saying goodbye to both brothers Castiel walked his way. It was half past two when he got home. His mother was on the couch, as always, just waiting for him, and once she heard the door closing on the corridor she turned off the TV giving a weak smile heading to her room. Cas just nodded grabbing a glass of water in the kitchen before he decided to change clothes, ready to sleep. He could take a shower tomorrow, because right now his head was spinning.

He was always close to Dean, but since after that night – since the fireworks, if he could say so – Castiel felt an odd stronger connection between him and Dean. Of course they were friends, plus, he never had someone this close before, at least not outside blood relatives. So maybe he was confusing himself, maybe he was misreading things, especially since Castiel was oblivious towards feelings. Yet it was impossible to deny the bond they shared, the way his chest bumped crazy just by hearing the sound of his voice, or how he got flustered seeing that gorgeous smile planted on Dean’s lips.

Day after day they grew closer, sharing thoughts, desires and secrets, things he only told Gabriel, things he believed no one would ever comprehend. Still Dean did, also embracing all of his weird sides. Both knew each other, and it was so, so natural the way Castiel wanted to be closer to Dean, as if the mere presence of his friend wasn’t enough. He needed more – needed to touch him.

He did it though, brushing his shoulders on his, walking closer, waiting for some kind of denial from Dean, but it never came. Instead, he returned the little and quick touches in the same way.

That day on the dinner Cas’s heart almost stop when Dean mouth feed him the fry. He wanted to ask for another so he could feel the soft skin in the tip of his fingers brushing his lips.

And today, today was a total disaster! He wanted to confess those doubts to his friend, but avoided him half of the night afraid of the answer. During their dance, though, all Castiel could process was the warm body glued to his. In the end he helped Dean after seeing how wasted he got, but before he could stop himself there he was; holding Dean’s back against his chest as one hand stroked the light brown hair. But what blew Cas’s mind was the time Dean took his hand. He almost faint right there. Gulping, he tried a move by entwining their fingers, which freaking worked! Dean left his hand there, stroking sweetly each other palms.

Castiel sighed feeling completely lost. What Gabriel would say if he saw him now? Probably that he should do something about this confusing emotional state.

However tonight he just wanted to sleep, still remembering the kind touch of Dean’s hand on his. Longing to fell it again, he closed his eyes pressing his left hand against his chest; the warmth coming back to it.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

Thankfully, next morning Dean got up on his own. His head was hurting like a bitch, but it could’ve been worse. He drinks two aspirins in one go, then enters the kitchen to put something on his empty stomach, but soon he steps in there he regrets it. Bobby is standing on the corner holding a mug of coffee as Dean sees another one steaming on the table.

"Rough night boy?" The man asks in a mock tone.

"Yes."

"Come again?"

"Yes sir."

"I see." He takes a sip of his coffee as Dean slowly sits down to drink his own. "You know boy, you should be grateful with the friends you have."

Dean almost gulps, not understanding the meaning behind Bobby words:

"What?"

"Last night, when you got here knocked out, I saw Castiel leaving. So I asked him what happened, and he told me you drank."

Shit. Why did Cas told him?! This was going to be a long, very long morning.

"Look Bobby, I-"

"Do I look like I finished?"

Dean waved his head allowing him to continue. Yep, a very, very long morning. He was already counting the housework Bobby would tell him to do. Sighing, Bobby took another sip, staring at Dean:

"You know what else he told me?"

Frowning, Dean kept gazing Bobby, as he finally spoke:

"He told me it was his fault. That he shouldn’t let you drink that much that he promised, so he asked me to go easy on you."

Dean’s chest ached with the news; with surprise and a warm feeling. It was him who wanted to drink, who got hammered, yet Cas tried to save his ass – again. He was like… a guard angel, or something like that.

Seeing the sad mien in his son face, Bobby took a deep breath. The man noticed, at the moment Castiel started to talk yesterday, how he truly felt about Dean. He needed to be an idjit to not notice. And apparently, as he suspected, Dean felt the same.

"Hear me out boy." The man continued, drawing Dean’s attention. "Ya have something good with this kid, I’m not gonna give a speech about this teenager stuff, but one thing I’m sure and that’s it you shouldn’t let this thick brain of yours think too much. You always do that. Just go along with the flow; let good things happen to you once in a while."

For a time Dean didn’t know was running in reality his mind wandered over those words. What Bobby was saying was right. He always thought too much, he never believed he needed any contentment. All that matters were Sam’s happiness, and he could be okay with that.

Then Castiel appeared in his life, turning it upside down, but he didn’t demolish in loss; on the contrary. For the first time in so long he felt certain of something; precise, as if he drifted in a turbid ocean all those years, finally founding his anchor in Castiel. Dean was sure, and also afraid, because he never let his emotions overflow, never displayed them to the world, yet he was ready to do it for Cas. However he also never felt this before, such a dominant, solid feeling that yes, he was scared. Not for him, he could handle it. Dean was afraid for he didn’t want to damage Castiel.

"Bobby…" His voice was weak when he called the old man.

"Yeah son?"

"I don’t wanna hurt him."

The man stopped for a moment, taking in his foster son words. Bobby just patted him on the back, saying:

"Then you do everything not to. But gonna tell you this: hiding how you feel never helped. So man up and do something, ya idjit."

At that Dean laughed a little, finishing his coffee.

"Ah! And after you’re done, come to the garage so you can clean it up."

Dean huffed. Oh boy, things were going too easy to be true.

 

 …..……….(…)………..…

 

A few days after the party, Dean and Castiel continued to act as if nothing was happening between them. It was a constancy of stares, softs touches on the shoulder, silly smiles – Dean finding every and all excuses to fix Cas’s hair taking longer than necessary while stroking his strands back in place. While they were chatting Castiel rested his weight on Dean’s shoulder, not noticing it, every time they sit together. It was very discrete, but still Charlie and Sam perceived the closeness they’d share now. On one hand, Charlie pocked Sam telling how cute they looked together, which made Sam roll his eyes. Not that he wasn’t happy for his brother, but clearly they didn’t walk past this stage of ‘accidental’ touches yet. Dean needed a push, something to turn on the switches in his head, so he can jump to next step.

However if Sam could predict the future, he would never wanted things to turn around like this.

It happened on a Thursday – always on a Thursday. Dean wanted to watch the movie he and Castiel couldn’t see last time because of his surprise encounter with Gabriel – who Dean, by the way, never asked about, nor Cas told him.

"I’m sorry, but I’ll have do decline today as well Dean. I have an appointment."

Since his last ‘escapade’ from class, Gabe found an excuse to come back home again this week, so Castiel was going to spend time with him.

_‘Appointment my ass.’_

Dean thought. It was so obviously printed on his face that he was going to meet that blond again.

"Right… I thought you said you didn’t had friends, ya know?" Dean blurted incapable to stop himself, or sound less infuriated.

"Aren’t we friends, Dean?"

"I’m talking ‘bout that shorty from the other day."

Castiel frowns at this:

"Gabriel you mean?"

Great, now Dean has a name to hate.

"You never told me you were so sociable with other people."

**_‘Wow, Winchester, be more subtle!’_ **

_‘Shut the fuck up Brain! This is between me and him!’_

**_‘You know you’re acting like a cheated wife, right?’_ **

_‘Shut.the,fuck.up!’_

_**‘Alright! Just go and have your DTR!’** _

Not caring about his Brains warnings, Dean kept going, growing more frustrated each time Castiel looked anguish:

"I’m sorry. I never really had the opportunity to talk with you about Gabriel."

That was it. Dean was officially bitten by jealousy.

"Dude, we spent almost all the time together! You could’ve have told me at some point!"

"I didn’t think you would be this… Enraged." Answered, really concerned that he somehow hurt Dean’s feelings. After all, friends do tell everything to each other. But Castiel really couldn’t get why Dean was so pissed over this. It was not like he didn’t know he had brothers.

"I’m not-" Dean tried to reply, but got caught by his own behavior. "Look man, forget ‘bout that."

"Dean, you know how import our friendship is, I didn’t mean to…"

"Yeah, alright, go meet him, we’ll talk later."

"If you want I can cancel my plans and watch the movie with you today."

Dean scoffed rubbing his nape. This was so not about the movie.

"No man, I’m cool."

"Obviously you’re not Dean."

"Just drop it Cas."

"But Dean-"

"Enough, dammit!"

He yells. Shit he yelled at Cas, and the boy stepped back, gazing at him with wide disordered blue eyes. Why Dean was being such a jerk? It’s just… He couldn’t handle it; he doesn’t know how to react with Cas being close to somebody else! It hurts him; it hurts too fucking much.

"Dean, I’m going to overlook this past assault of yours, but don’t you ever again shout at me. For what I understand, that’s not how you treat a friend."

After hearing that rough voice telling him down Dean should’ve really listen to what Cas was saying, so he could save what is left of their good mood. Unfortunately, he isn’t someone to just swallow things that easy. Nor Dean knows how to refrain his mouth once he says:

"Yeah, ‘cause you fucking know so much about being friends, right _Cassie?_ "

Dean punched himself in the face once he saw the dismay in Castiel’s features. Shit, he was so stupid sometimes…

"I’m going Dean."

Was all that Cas declares before turning around and walking away. Castiel was pissed, he was angry, but most of all, his heart constricted in despair. Dean was an idiot. After the talk with Bobby the other day he just… Go and upsets Cas. He always does this, always breaks the good things he have.

Maybe it was for the best then, maybe he shouldn’t be friends with Cas anymore, as sooner or later, Castiel was going to shatter in tiny pieces, and Dean wouldn’t stand it.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

The impala was his safe anchor when pissed, stressed. Dean drives in empty streets, running as fast as he can, not worrying about any traffic laws. All he wants to feel is the wind blowing his face, the sound of wheels and the breeze whistles. He parks near a small harbor, close to downtown, were it’s so quiet that all you can do is think. Plus: Dean needed to. He gets out of the car putting both hands inside his pocket, leaning his body on the door while looking over the afternoon orange sky.

Cas and him never discussed before. It was so strange, leaving the boy in such terms. But what could he do? That… Gabriel obviously is important to Castiel, in a way Dean wanted to be; holding the boy’s shoulder, hugging him, going into diner’s dates…

Shit. Dean hates so much, being a horny teen with a crush! It makes him stupid, needy, grumpy and-

There’s a muffled sound of footsteps behind. It’s moving in the same pace, forming a circle near Dean. He frowns walking around the impala and narrowing his eyes to try and see something. There are people approaching slowly. No, not just people. Dean recognizes these guys, they are from school; part of Alistair gang. Did they followed him there or was this one of the areas marked as ‘theirs’? Nevertheless, he’s not stupid enough to stand there alone while four guys are clearly not passing by. He grabs the key from his pocket in a hidden movement, but as soon as the key reaches the lock his head in smashed against the door. Dean hisses feeling his wrists being constricted. First he tries to move, hitting whoever is behind him. There’s a shout of pain, as he manages to steep the guy’s foot, but as soon as he turns a punch throws him on the ground. Holding his jaw, Dean looks up seeing Alistair massaging one hand.

"Well, I must admit Winchester, I thought you were smarter than that, coming directly at us."

Yes, Dean was right. This harbor is one of the places Alistair likes to claim. Shit. He wasn’t even thinking when he came here – and alone.

"You know, it’s not ‘cause you piss somewhere that the place is yours." He tells back, getting up.

"Oh, I can guarantee you I did a lot more than pissing to get here." His smile is infectious like poison. "Now, where is your sweet little brother? Or that boyfriend of yours?"

Dean snorts, rubbing the tip of his nose.

"I don’t need their back up to fucking beat you."

At the defiance glare Alistair gives him, Dean probably needed because now he won’t get away with just an exchange of words – oh, he won’t. The shine in Alistair eyes indicates one thing: he wants to destroy Dean.

"Let’s see how much more of tongue you’ll have left once I’m done."

"You talk too much."

With that a dance of punches and kicks, blow after blow starts. They swing, dodges, have faces hit, ribs burning in devastating pain, but none bows down, none stops to move. The brawl keeps going for about five minutes – and it’s tiring as hell. The draw is visible among the minions circling them.

"You know Dean, you are promising. I could use someone like you by my side."

Alistair says in huffs. Dean just sneers:

"Sorry pal, I’m no game."

"Really? I can always persuade you."

"Nah, I guess I’m okay with what I have."

"And if you don’t have it anymore?"

Dean was walking in circles altogether with Alistair, however his last statement froze something deep inside his guts. He stops glaring him with cold green eyes.

"Oh, don’t look at me like that Winchester; you know what I’m talking about."

Clenching his teeth, Dean closes his fits even more felling nails ripping the skin. The knuckles are turning white and all the blood seemed to boil to his head – heart racing.

"Your brother is always walking with your stupid friends. And to be honest, I have nothing against the pretty giant. But that boy, ah. Your beautiful boyfriend Castiel… With him I have unfinished business."

"By unfinished business you mean: the time he washed the ground with your face?" Yes, Dean couldn’t let this one go. Of course the dismay in Alistair’s face was awesome too.

"He’s more difficult to put down than I first imagined, I get that."

He crocks a smile, scratching his chin. With eyes almost dark of vehemence, his voice increases another tone – not of an threat, but a utter truth Alistair would be disposed to do, as he declares to Dean:

"But I don’t let things behind. Castiel will learn to be the little bitch he is, and I’ll personally do that to him." He scoffs. "But I get it, you know? I’m not a queer, but the guy has a pretty face."

Dean clenches his fists even more, however Alistair isn’t finished.

"Kinda girlish, those big blue eyes. Oh, I bet he gives an awesome blowjob; I can imagine him looking up while sucking a cock."

"Stop…" Dean lets his voice reverberate among long breaths; the lines on the corner of his eyes getting stronger.

"The guy must be a good fuck body for you to keep him so close. I can imagine him coming undone as I fuck him, ‘cause let’s be honest, you must be insuffi-"

Dean doesn’t let him finish. Alistair can’t even tell in what unnatural speed Dean comes to him, hurling his body weight against his, causing his back to whacks on the floor.

Something dark as pitch, secured in Dean most forgotten inner abysms awakes with a tremor. Alistair’s words floating like a spell breaking the chains he uses to refrain himself of going maniac. Yet Dean cannot put the fetters back together; he lets them flow, allowing his anger to be freed. So he can whack the shit out of this guy.

Alistair gasps, his torso trapped between Dean’s leg, as he feels closed fists punching his face without mercy, dragging blood from his nose; eyes reddish gaining black marks under it, cuts appearing every second, mandible dislocated, cheekbones burning as the bones shatter, and Dean punches him, and punches him, not thinking straight, not seeing anything at all but anger towards this person that threatened; that thought of laying one hand in Castiel.

"Don’t.You.Ever.Fucking.Touch.Him!"

Dean said each word with a blow, ready to finish him off, ready to kill if he must. The monster that sleeps concealed in him awakening in strength and joy – pleasure for he is going to slaughter this man who threated Cas.

But suddenly there are arms around his shoulder pulling him away from the boy. Alistair coughs blood, using the help of his companions to be on his feet as he pants with difficult. It’s obvious he’s completely destroyed.

"Do it…"

He orders in a grievous voice pointing one wobbly hand to Dean. One of the guys removes from his pocket a knuckleduster, pressing it hard on his palm. Dean shouts, struggles, using his entire wrath to attempt; to move away from the constriction; to hit Alistair again, but his body is firmly secured in place, with no escape from what’s to come.

"I’m going to enjoy this too much, Dean."

The boy says clasping the knuckleduster tight. It’s Azazel, Dean sees now; smiling with yellow teeth that match the golden glare his eyes gains at the sunset light. The sun descending on the horizon is the last thing Dean remembers seeing.

He’s not dead, at least not physically. But the pain, oh Go, if he could get away from the pain it would be good. Azazel hit him for almost ten minutes, starting with small blows, nothing serious, just enough force not to mark, but burn. Then the punches get stronger each time. The only thing that stopped him from continuing until Dean fainted was the sirens of a police car and the fact that Alistair collapsed moments earlier – which brought concern from their companions, running with him to the hospital before they could be culprit of a guy’s death. But they didn’t help Dean.

The body still breathes, but it’s a slow coughed sucking of air each time he inhales. Dean knows, however, that his condition is not that bad. Years of being beaten by his father have taught how to recognize the first indications of inner bleeding, or broken ribs, concussions and all that stuff. Maybe his leg is distended, but nothing worse. He’s not dying, but it hurts a fucking lot, it burns every muscle and tingles the joints. Dean hisses as he tried to sit, in vain. Better was to call someone, but whom? Usually, when in trouble, he could’ve call one of his friends. But none have saw him this injured, so they’d just freak out. Cursing, because he needed to stretch his arm to grab his phone – still working, thankfully – he calls his brother.

"Hey, Sammy… I… I think I’m a little screwed…"

Sam sounds nervous, in shock on the line while Dean tells him quickly what happened. Then he curses, and goes running to the bus station, after Dean telling him to not alarm Bobby. He can handle a bitching Sam, but not an over protective foster father.

Once the calling is over, Dean manages to sit, hissing and coughing, on the car’s wheel, throwing his head backwards, just resting and vigilant to not fall asleep. He thinks about Castiel, his calm nature. And to think Alistair wanted to do something like this with him; even worse, threatening to… No, Dean can’t even formulate these words. Alistair will never touch Castiel. Dean is certain he’s capable of doing the impossible to protect Cas. Truth be told, he’s glad those dickheads had their way with him and not his friend.

His brain imagines, just for a brief seconds what he could’ve done if he found Castiel in a place like this, displayed on the floor, instead of him. For a moment, the pain tightening his chest is greater than his sore body. Dean wants to run over Alistair, to finish things before he can make his words true, for he cannot allow having Cas on his hands. Seeing Castiel with one inch of a scratch could drive him savagery insane; and God have mercy of those on his way. To protect Cas, he thinks, Dean can forget he’s even human.

 


	9. To cross a line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY!  
> We're finaly here!  
> Now it's only a few more chapters 'till the end, and these two will be in smut!  
> Also, Gabriel will make a move on next chapters ;) hehehehe
> 
> You guys are liking it so far? I know I write too much, but I wanted to make this fic the fluffiest possible!  
> Of course, naughty stuff will happen now xD  
> Kisses and good reading!

 

When Sam arrives Dean grins to him with bloody gums. His brother almost sobs right there, seeing his condition but endures the heartache to help him inside the impala and for once Dean doesn’t comment on the fact Sam drives his car. What they argue about is because Dean just wants to go home, although Sam insists on going to the emergency. After ten minutes of shouting, Sam leads then back to their house anyway, but not without showing his bitch face number #49. It would’ve made Dean laugh if it didn’t hurt to do so. As soon as they park home Dean seats down on the couch, hissing, grabbing two painkillers Sam gives him. When the younger Winchester is coming back from the bathroom bringing the first aid kit, the front door is sturdily knocked.

"Dean?! Are you there?!"

Castiel shouted from the porch startling the brothers.

"You called him?!" Dean accuses Sam in a whisper.

"In case I needed help…" He shrugs.

"Dammit Sam!"

Dean really wanted to avoid seeing Cas like this – all beaten up – but he sounded desperate, almost destroying the entrance with his strong knocks. He nodded to Sam and his brother opened the door, almost being shoved aside by Castiel abrupt entry. He looked around, panting, stopping in the middle of the living room with wide eyes. His arms froze, his legs were shaking, and his face became from preoccupied to anguish as he sighted Dean. With parted lips, brow furrowed and eyebrows arching in concern as he stepped forward, trembling, he seats down on the table with his body firm between Dean’s legs.

"Dean…" He whispered.

"Hey Cas… What’s up?"

Dean tried to jest, but it only made Castiel bit his lip, ducking his head. His chin met his chest as the boy was trying to not show how hurt he was by seeing Dean like this – seeing how he got hurt because of him.

His eyelid was cut on his left side with dry blood on the wound; the delicate pink meat appearing where it shouldn’t. Another cut was on his lips together with few red bruises around his jaw. Dean wasn’t wearing his shirt, so Cas could also see the purple huge marks spreading on his ribs, yellow ones too. His friend had scratches, and slashes, and all the kinds of stains a nice and good beat up was capable of.

Castiel saw the aid kit besides him, slowly putting it in his lap. Sam tried to argue, but he only stared at him with glassy eyes:

"Please, it’s the least I can do…"

"Okay Cas." Sam sighed, knowing precisely how Castiel must be feeling. "I’ll be upstairs."

They needed to talk, even if Dean didn’t want to. Sam saw his brother giving him a quick gaze of desperation for not wanting to be alone with Cas, not wanting to have this conversation right now; but they must to, Sam knew it.

Soon they were alone in the living room. Dean sat on the sofa, elbows rested on his thighs, spine curved to the front in an attempt to not show pain, but truth is, it hurt a lot. His stomach almost throwing up, his bones crushed, muscles aching, and all of his body seemed to be in another plan, leaving only agony behind. But he couldn’t show it to Castiel. It would make him feel even more guilt, and it wasn’t his fault, not at all! Dean would’ve received thousands of punches and kicks if it meant no one hurt Cas.

With wobble hands Castiel poured alcohol in one cotton ball gently pressing it on Dean’s arm. He hissed with the ardor, but stood still. Cas bit his lip again, keep going; remorse flashing his eyes all the time while he cleaned his friends wounds. No one said anything as the dark-haired applied a balm, then patch up his sore chest with gauzes. With both biceps, one forearm and his ribs clothed, Castiel took another cotton ball dispensing the bloody one on the trash can.

He lifted one hand to Dean’s face while the other trembled to get a hold of his chin. Dean tilted his head a little due to discomfort, but let Cas’s thumb stroke his jawline in small circles as the other hand started to clean his neck, then his cheeks, the corner of his mouth.

Castiel towed away the cotton, never letting go of Dean’s chin as he brought a clean one to his eyelid. As the strong burning sensation came along Dean hissed again, trying to escape from the cotton, but he regretted it. Because he planted a pain look on his face and Castiel saw it, and all Dean didn’t wanted to do was for his friend to see his injuries, to feel that somehow it was his fault when Dean never thought it was.

Nevertheless the damage was done, and before he could repair his lapse he stared at Cas. Dean’s eyebrow arched in concern almost glued one to another. He swallowed hard as his heart seemed to stop.

Cas eyes were watery, the blue indigo locked on his green one’s with so much pain, a mortified aspect of frustration, that Dean had no clue on what to do, what to say. He parts his lips, yet no word crossed it, especially because Dean thought his friend would never talk to him again after the way he shouted in his jealousy assault. Until Cas finally spoke – although it were words he didn’t want to hear:

"I’m so sorry Dean…"

It approached almost like a murmur. Castiel said this putting both hands on his lap, feeling not allowed to touch Dean anymore. Cas was feeling guilty, and it’s all wrong! Dean was the one who…

"Hey, hey Cas." Dean called waving one hand in the space between then, but afraid to touch Castiel and scare the crap out of him. "This… it’s not your fault."

Castiel shakes his head, closing his eyes.

"It is… You would never get involved in this if I... If I haven’t fought Alistair before and…"

"Cas, really. What you did to Alistair was awesome! You made him look like the little bitch he is!"

"Yes, and look at you now!" Shouted, angry with himself. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Cas continued. "If I didn’t fought him, If I just accepted his dominance, if I… If… I had been by your side today you would not be hurt… Because of me…"

Castiel’s voice was even coarse, and he didn’t want to cry, but it was too much. Seeing Dean like this. He should’ve stayed by his side today, he knew it! Still… Because of his stubbornness Dean got caught in his fight! What if it was something worse?! He would never forgive himself. God! He already didn’t.

"You hate me. You must hate me."

Now it was time for Dean to deny it. How Castiel could say that?

"No Cas, no! I don’t hate you!"

"You should... I’m not-I’m useless..."

"You’re not useless."

"But Dean, I couldn’t stop Alistair, and he did this to you… How can you be friends with me? And I left you today for such a small thing and then-then…"

He was stammering, his hands pressing inside his palms leaving the knuckles white in the beginning of a panic attack. In no time Dean hold on his wrists pressing then fiercely.

"Cas!" Bawled, which made his friend stop shaking. "Listen to me. It was not your fault. Those dicks always fought me; they always wanted to show _me_ they’re better. They will never stop doing this things ‘cause they are assholes!"

Castiel’s stopped shaking, staring at Dean with big eyes, clinging to his words as if they were some kind of spell, binding him together once more:

"So Cas… Listen… I’m glad they had their way today. ‘Cause it would kill me if for some reason they tried to do something like this to you."

The blue iris shined now, flattered and still delusional after what Dean said. He treasured him like this? It was beautiful and it scared Cas at the same time. Still, even if his mind was telling him how dangerous it was to let Dean act this way, another part of him carved for those words, for those feelings Dean was presenting for the first time.

Noticing Castiel had calmed down Dean lifted up his torso slight in pain, but better than before. He put his hands on top of his thighs thinking with himself when was the last time he said so much to someone. Despite his brother; of course. His head must be really messed up if he allowed himself a chick-flick moment.

Sniffing, Cas brushed his eyes sweeping the begging of tears before they fell.

"Hey Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"I’m sorry ‘bout earlier."

"It’s okay Dean, I’m not mad."

"You know I’m glad to be your friend? Don’t ever think for one second I wouldn’t try to protect you like I do to Sammy."

With a small smile, Cas displayed a better mien, nodding in agreement:

"Thank you. Me too Dean."

"Right. Now let’s finish this up so I can go back there and kick Alistair butt."

The cotton ball fell from Castiel hand straightaway. Dean was laughing aloud, but stopped as he saw the terrified aspect gaining space on his friend pale face.

"Hey, hey Cas I’m just…"

He tried to counter his attempt of a joke – bad time Winchester - but Castiel didn’t let him. With both hands on his face, grabbing Dean’s jaw with a fierce, yet gentle grip that only him was capable of, Castiel lips were pouting so hard that his mouth formed only a thin line. He ducked his head shivering sideways, gulping another cry as he gathered an amount of air, because the oxygen in the room vanished:

"No Dean, don’t do it."

"Cas…"

Dean put his palm over the back of Castiel’s right hand tightening it between his fingers. There was so much concerns and fear in his voice that Dean got scared for one second.

"Please Dean. Don’t go after them. I was panicking when your brother told me you were injured; that they did this to you. I don’t want-I can’t see you hurt again!"

Dean tried to say something one more time but Cas kept going until something inexplicable followed:

"So please, don’t seek vengeance, just don’t." Castiel’s hands kept pressing against Dean’s jawline and then it happened.

A kiss.

Cas’s head advanced in a constancy while he spoke, Dean didn’t understood what he wanted to do, because Castiel looked like he wasn’t even thinking, and so in a single motion his lips touched Dean’s.

But instead of turning away and having a full panic attack, Cas just stood there, going backwards to where he was sit on the coffee table, his hands still stroking Dean’s cheeks. Through widened confusing eyes, Dean looked at him with mouth agape, a blank-shocked aspect decorating his features.

Did Cas… Just… Kissed him?

"I want you to promise me, please Dean, please!"

He was still talking.

Castiel was still talking as if nothing big just happened. Hell, he didn’t realize he kissed Dean! And before Dean’s mind started to machine over and over, he saw himself nodding dumbfounded to Cas – mouth open - not knowing how to react:

"Dean, promise me." He said still unnoticing to the whole scene.

There was so much concern in his voice that Dean felt anxious as he was the one provoking his friend to be this way. Fiercely, he grabbed Cas’s hands still rested on his face:

"Okay, Cas, okay. I promise." Answered following the same disconnection to reality Cas had. The dark-haired just smiled then, nodding pleasant.

"Thank you Dean."

One sigh of relief escapes his throat and Castiel was going to remover his hands from his friend’s face, but then Dean moved closer, planting another kiss on Cas’s lips. This one lasted longer, and this time Castiel seemed to perceive what was happening. His eyes went wide seeing Dean in a calm mood - his lids closed as he sank into the chaste kiss.

Castiel had his lips dry, but soft, almost like a velvet thin fabric. Dean could savor a sweet flavor – if he believed kisses had flavors. But Cas did; his lips tasted somewhat good, sugary and delicious, a kind of sweetie Dean loved. Like apple pie. He sighed still pressed against Cas’s mouth. Dean thought that if he could get lost only by a kiss, imagine doing other stuff. When they parted, Castiel gazed Dean with big, bright, and puzzled blue eyes:

"You kissed me…" Cas said in an astonish whisper.

"Well, you kissed me first."

A surprise sparkle appeared on Cas face. Only now he realized that, in fact, he kissed Dean first, but… He didn’t think about it, he just… Did it! Because it felt so, so right to do so, to kiss his friend, to show him how much he ached for Dean to be safe.

And his lips, God! Dean’s lips were moist, pulpy, as if they were built to be kissed – and kissed only by Castiel. He savored a strong flavor; of sweetness he never believed a human was capable of having. His mouth tasted like heaven.

"D-Dean, I…"

This time Dean didn’t let him continue. He gripped his face with both hands smooching his lips again; the two knowing exactly what was happening, what they were doing, and frankly? Not giving a fuck! Because right now, all Dean needed - all Castiel wanted- was to feel each other.

At first Cas was in shock, but soon his eyes closed, his hands finding its way to Dean’s neck, and they just melted together, leaving the impulsive act work itself through the moment.

In a strong pull – that Dean didn’t know he was capable in his condition - he grabbed Cas’s back bringing him up to the couch, straddling the teen over his lap.

During the motion, Cas lost balance, parting his lips, allowing Dean to take advantage to slide his tongue inside. Castiel was overwhelmed by the soft touch of the flesh against his own wet tongue, scratching a deep moan from his throat, forcing his body forward in a need to fell more of this - more of Dean.

Castiel opened his tights making his crotch rub against Dean’s, and this time it was him who groaned in a husky sob. Dean left one hand stroke the back of Castiel’s head among the black hair, pressing him down as he put his other arm on the base of his spine, gulping the dark-haired in a embrace. He felt a grip on his shoulders, with Cas using him to leverage his body, firming it down on his lap. The friction created made Dean’s head spins with a delightful sensation of belonging.

Yeas, Dean thought exactly this; that he was long lost, and Castiel was somehow the place he needed to be, where he fit: his home.

Dean let his tongue darts wantonly, swirling inside Cas’s mouth in lavish, sliding the tip on his teeth while exploring every corner. He bites in quick nibs the moist flesh, sucking it to his own mouth in a slurp sound that shouldn’t be making him hard, except it does; the taste of Castiel being steeled from his body, so he can impregnate it in him Saliva runs from each other, with both mouths open to receive the delicious invasion of tongues in what had become a ravenous desire. With a frantic hunger, Castiel draw the air from Dean’s lungs stealing it, so he can deepen the desperate kiss, running his tongue everywhere he can reach. Hands stroke his spine up and down, caressing Castiel while he cups Dean’s jaw to lift his head in his direction. Eyes are shut, trapped in another realm, where they would never wake up from this kiss, where there are only them and this unreal instant they savor with all the fibers of their bodies.

Lips smashed in a kiss, then another, with tongues curling on their own, mouths crashing hard together; hands tripping up and down, strong and light impulses, until eyes are locked, staring and staring in an amazed, yet confused gaze.

Dean swallows, while Castiel puffs in in his cheek. His hands stroke the smaller one back in gentle motions. Blushing a little, Dean parts his lips to form a sentence, to say something, but nothing came up to his mind. Should he apologize? Should he continue? Cas wanted it too, or was it just a onetime thing?

However, among his questions, Castiel raised one hand to his forehead, gently caressing the cut above his eyes. Dean cringed a little, receiving a quick kiss on the lips. It made him forget the pain.

"I still need to nurse your wound Dean."

Castiel said trying to get away from his lap, but Dean pressed him back. They groaned together, felling a well know bulge rubbing beneath the fabric of their pants. Cas closed his eyes, a redness appearing on his cheeks – Dean finding it charming – not controlling the urge to kiss him again, and again. Lost within the touches of wet lips, Cas kissed him, but didn’t let his brain shuts downs this time. He leans his head backwards cupping Dean’s face:

"Dean, the wound…"

"Don’t go." He cuts him with a pleading tone. Dean is afraid, of course. He never thought, never pictured this scenario, where he and Cas really kissed. But there he was, with his best friend on his lap. He couldn’t risk losing it – Castiel realizing this was a mistake. For Dean it wasn’t, so yes, he got nervous.

"I won’t leave." Assured, running his digits in the sandy hair. "But I need to mend this cut."

"But-"

"Dean, the sooner you let me finish this, the sooner you can kiss me again."

Green eyes blinked really fast almost making Castiel giggle. His disbelief look was also something. He wished to have a camera right now to save this moment – where Dean stared at him dumbfounded.

"You…" Dean whispers with a caution voice. He almost can’t breathe. "You wanna?"

"I wouldn’t permit you to go this far if I didn’t."

Opening and closing his mouth, the only thing Dean can do is gesture in agreement, consenting Cas to leave his lap so he can treat the wound. He is too blissed by the moment that the alcohol not even burn his skin and he just look at Cas, taking such a gentle care of the injuries as an impatient want to grab him again grows on his chest.

"All done."

Castiel says after prutting a bandaid on the cut. Suddenly, his face is being pulled again for another kiss. He has little time to correspond, soon shoving Dean to the couch.

"Dean."

"What? You said I could when you finished."

Castiel blinks, laughing hard. He trails one hand through Dean’s hair, combing it. He relaxes into the touch, closing his eyes as his head falls in Cas’s palm.

"You need to rest Dean. You went through a rough day."

"Don’t wanna sleep…" Answers lazily.

"But you must." Cas retorts, placing a new kiss on him.

Moaning, Dean agrees, getting up from the couch. Cas follows his movements needing to put one hand on his back to prevent Dean from falling.

"Are you feeling alright?" Castiel asks.

"Dizzy…"

"I’ll help you to your room."

He nods again. Truth is, Dean is half amazed by the whole kissing and sore from the beating, also the medicine is finally taking action, the combination making him tired as hell. However it was so much worth it; to have Castiel like this. He pops a smile while Cas grabs his arm to put around his shoulder, helping him march upstairs. They stumble on the steps, swing side to side using the handrail to prevent a fall, and after long minutes of struggling; Cas manages to lay Dean on his bed, who starts to grab the blanket and tries to hold it around himself like a wrap - without success. The dark-haired boy chuckles.

"Let me."

Castiel pulls the sheet and cover Dean up until his chest; then sitting on the edge of the mattress to stroke the sandy-hair:

"Are you feeling better now?" Cas asks.

"S'nice."

"Good. You should rest, for your lesions to heal."

"Stay with me Cas…"

His voice is sleepy, but carries a wanting tone. Cas stares for a while, still caressing his hair, and when he assumes Dean had sleep, the sheets are lifted and he huffs a disapproval _‘hum’_ almost ordering Castiel to enter the cocoon of blankets:

"Cas it’s fucking freezing, if you don’t come here I’m gonna punch you."

Okay, so he was still Dean despite the little gesture of tenderness. Rolling his eyes – for Dean was bossy and needy when injured – Cas compelled, removing his shoes and covering himself with half of the sheets. Satisfied, Dean lays back on the pillow enjoying the new body heat near him. Surely he wasn’t going to cuddle. He just not wanted to let Cas go; not yet.

A gentle hand came back to his nape, stroking the thin hair, leading him to another state of daydreaming.

"Cas…" He calls, eyes already shut.

"Yes Dean?"

"Kiss me."

In a soft smile, Castiel inclined his head to brush over Dean’s mouth. Lips touched with no hurry this time, just a sweet close-mouthed clamping, but it was all they required to understand this wasn’t something foolish, nor a rush of emotions. It was more; it meant more, for the two of them.

And with this gentle kiss they went to sleep – both stupidly smiling from ear to ear.

 


	10. Second-first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some smut ;)

 

Next morning was, well. Odd.

Dean wakes up somehow enfolded in Cas – he, by the way, the one holding the boy in place; not that the dark-haired was complaining. In fact he had a full smile. Right, Castiel was really enjoying it. But so is Dean.

Still, before Cas wakes up and finds them in this octopus position, Dean de-tangles himself, which causes Castiel to rumbles over the mattress opening his eyes, and damn… How more blue they can be?

"Hello Dean."

That rough voice an octave heavier from the snooze switches all buttons in Dean, compelling him to kiss Cas, but as soon as the lips clashes, he widens his greenish orbs in realization getting up from the bed and running towards the bathroom. Castiel arches one eyebrow, unsettled, and then Dean comes back with a toothbrush.

"Mornin’ breath." He says going back to the bathroom. It makes Cas laugh.

Sam wakes up a few minutes later entering his brother's beroom, facing Castiel with his clothes all cringed.

"Uh. Morning Cas?"

"Good morning Sam."

"Did you… Sleep here?"

"Yes. Dean had difficulties to come to his room, so I helped and stayed to be sure he was fine."

"Oh… Okay then."

Castiel’s features were way too chaste for Sam to think anything else.

"Move along you big moose, we have to get ready for class."

"Dean, so lovely in the morning" Sam rolled his eyes, but soon changed his face to apprehension. "How you’re feeling?"

"Way better." He looked at Cas for a brief moment. Sam coughed at that.

"Good. I’m gonna eat my breakfast. You’re coming Cas?"

"Yes Sam."

When Castiel passed by Dean on the doorway the dark-haired teen felt a quick hand touching his arm. Dean pouted his mouth. It was so obvious he wanted more alone time with Cas. For that the boy just smiled, pulling him to come along to the kitchen.

On the table, Bobby asked about Dean’s condition, hearing a lot, but he seemed more concerned than angry. Bobby warned Dean to not walk alone – which made the teen roll his eyes, which lead Bobby to faintly hit his head.

"Ouch!"

"Don’t be sarcastic boy."

"Sorry sir."

A phone ringed on the table, and Castiel apologize going to answer on the living room. Dean heard a few ‘excuses’ and ‘sorry’ but nothing more. When he came back, Dean pocked Cas on the shoulder raising one eyebrow in silent query.

"Oh, that was Gabriel, asking me where I was last night."

Dean frozen on the chair, stopping eating immediately.

"Why… Why is he asking where you were last night?!" He sounded angered. "Does he has to know it?! You were supposed to see him?!"

Castiel blinked, for it was too many questions within one second.

"He was concerned for mother didn’t know where I was. Gabe covered me, though."

"Wha- He knows your mother that well?!"

Dean is frustrated. Of course he also meet Castiel’s mother, but to have the intimacy to cover up his friend. This Gabriel must be someone really important. And thinking over this wasn’t helping his anger. But Castiel frowned at Dean’s demeanor, quite intrigued:

"It would be outlandish if he didn’t, since mother conceived him."

This time it was Dean who blinked fast.

"W-what?" Asked more cautious now. At the other side of the table, Sam has a hand over his mouth.

"Gabriel is my brother Dean, the one in College. Don’t you remember?" Tilting his head, Castiel stared Dean in muddle.

Of course that’s when Sam widens his eyes and bursts a laugh so hard he holds his belly.

"My God! This is hilarious!" He manages to say, but his voice becomes puffy and he grins again.

Cas narrows his eyes looking at Sam, than directing his glare to Dean – who has one hand covering his rather red face. How could he be so stupid! And the things he did! Following Cas that day while he was just catching up with his… Brother, the way he yelled at him! Jesus, no wonder Sam is giggling so much… Oh God! What Charlie will do when she finds out?! They’ll mock Dean for the rest of his existence.

"What is so funny?" Cas asks, which brings another chuckle from Sam.

"Nothing…" Dean tries to cover his embarrassed voice, but he sounds too obvious.

It’s Bobby who comes for his rescue – Dean will thank him for the rest of the year.

"If your mother is concerned, then its better ya go home Castiel."

"Of course sir."

He answers, finishing eating his breakfast and saying goodbye:

"We will meet at school Dean." Cas tells already at the door.

"Ah! Cas, I- I’ll pick you up in fifteen minutes!" Dean mumbles still ashamed.

Castiel lifts the corner of his lips closing the door. It all the time it takes for Sam to laugh once more, cleaning a tear from his eye.

"This’s not funny..." Dean mutters.

"You’re kidding me? It’s freaking funny!" Sam smirks. "You should’ve seen your face!"

"Shut up!"

Oh yes. Charlie was going to ruin his life from today on.

It took more than fifteen minutes to pick Cas up, for Dean struggled to put on his clothes - everywhere stinging in discomfort. He takes another painkiller, just for the morning, and he thanks for its Friday, and school will be over soon. They park right in time for the first bell, however Dean has further plans before entering class. He tells Sam to go ahead; ignoring the fact he raises one eyebrow to him, then Cas. Once he’s out of the impala, Dean got out of the seatbelt and quickly jumped to the backseat, where he grasps a very surprised Castiel, cupping his face and kissing him.

"God, I wanted to do this since morning!"

With a crooked smile Castiel put one hand on Dean’s nape, stroking gently:

"Me too." He admits. "How are your injuries?"

"Sore, itching, but I’ll survive."

"Don’t you prefer to rest for the day? You could stay at home."

"Nope."

Cas frowns with his stubbornness.

"May I ask why?"

"’Cause I wanna be with you, that’s why!"

"Oh."

As if it was some kind of secret, Cas ponders about what Dean is telling him. His friend that just kissed him, that slept on the same bed, and was now caressing his hair wanted to be with him. It made Castiel beams again.

"Stop doing that." Dean says sounding troubled.

"Doing what?"

"Tempting me."

Before Cas can process anything Dean is kissing him all over again, this time both hands fondling his face. Dean got lost within the moment, not thinking in anything else, but the softness in those tasteful lips, how long he waited to feel them.

"Go out with me."

Dean burst out, orbs still closed, mouth brushing Cas’s. The boy ducks his head a tiny shocked by his words.

"You… Want to go out with me?" Cas inquires in disbelief.

"Yes?"

"As on …" Castiel thinks for a minute, gulping, before saying it. "As on a date?"

He’s flushing. God! Dean always melt when Cas get this embarrassed over small things. That’s it, no more holding back.

"Yeah Cas. As a date; as a couple date; as: I wanna make out with you, as-"

"I’m quite certain I understand your request Dean."

"Are you sure? I can always kiss you more."

"That won’t be necessary."

For a moment Dean is really unhappy, but Cas smooches on his mouth, swirling tongues, and he just forgets the world.

"Is that a ‘yes?’" He queries in a cocky voice.

Castiel just rolls his eyes getting out of the car. smirking.

Not that Dean wanted to hide anything from his brother or friends, but things with Castiel are a giant novelty. Besides, this whole shit of ‘coming out’ was kind of getting in his nerves. If his father were still alive, oh, how things would be different. But Bobby understands him, his brother will be supportive, so as his friends. Frankly, it’s more Dean who’s not yet convinced of what he’s doing. However one certain is that Castiel is important. The boy not only saved him, but also recognizes his failures and qualities, accepted them, staying by his side. You don’t find a connection this strong every day. Somehow, Dean wonders if their encounter was some destiny shit. Whatever. Enough with cheap philosophy.

When class was over and they head home, Dean told Sam he was going to work on his car. Of course, his understandable little brother never commented on the fact Dean was using his best clothes and colony before leaving.

Castiel is out of his house before Dean can even honk. He’s wearing a blue button shirt, black slacks and jacket, matching his hair. Who Dean is kidding? Cas is hot!

"What will be our destination?" Cas asks once in the front seat of the car.

"Just normal stuff, ya know? Movies and eat out."

"Sounds perfect."

It really is. For Castiel everything with Dean is perfect.

There’s a small insecurity from both sides. They are no longer mere friends hanging out. Tonight is a mutual consent of a ‘date’. It’s going out as a couple discovering themselves. Except that they’re just so familiar with each other, that soon the awkwardness is gone, leaving only a will to make jokes, to touch hands in a silly way; Dean combing Cas’s bed hair scratching his nails on the scalp and receiving a satisfied look in return. People watches them, some smiling others giving angry looks, but none payd attention to it. The wait for this to happen was too much to be bothered over these things.

"You truly do not care?"

Castiel inquires just to make sure he’s not behaving as a nuisance. Dean winks to him joining hands, smiling sincerely:

"I don’t give a fuck."

Castiel laughs.

The date was common. Film, popcorn, holding hands in the darkness; two teenagers enjoying their company. They kissed a lot, passionate ones or sweet smacks. Fingers carefully grabbing shoulders, waists, entering in tight embraces. It was chaste, somehow, but deep inside another desire boiled. Nevertheless the thrill of the night happened on the impala. Oh sweet impala minutes, which Dean will never forget.

After the movie Castiel thought the date was successful. He never went on dates before – Meg only wanted to make out all the time - providing him no experience, but if he could arbiter by how he feels, and how he assumes Dean is feeling: evening was perfect. The only thing left to be done is for them to depart, probably with more kissing, however Dean doesn’t go straight to his house. Instead, he parks near it, but far enough for no one to see. Frowning, Cas turns around to inquiries Dean, and when he does, lips clashes on his. Castiel manages to respond in time, but is stunned when a pair of eager hands grabs his waist, going under the shirt fabric to rub warm skin.

"Dean, we need to-ah-get inside!" he babbles, climbing Dean’s back.

"There’s people inside." Dean answers while licking Cas’s neck. "I wanna be alone with you."

"Ah-Dean!"

Moaning, the boy scrubs his chest against Dean’s; so lost in the caress that he forgot they were on a car.

"Your ass is gorgeous."

Dean tells him without shame, clutching the two rounds with a strong grip, pulling them to each side so he can open the cleft and shove Cas to sit on his lap. Dean just love to have him in this position; and for the groans and gasps Castiel is giving, he likes it too. Oh, hell yes, the dancing around each other was long gone. It’s time to just give up and savor the moment.

"You know…I always took a good look on your ass wherever you weren’t using the Trenchcoat." Dean confesses.

Castiel smirks over the kiss:

"I never noticed."

Smiling, Dean’s fingers holds the curved flesh at the same time he bites red dots over Cas’s neckline. The teen is rocking his hips in want, driving Dean crazy.

"God Cas!" He shouts, groaning.

"Dean!"

"Don’t wanna let you be with anybody else!"

"I- I won’t Dean."

"Want you…"

"I want you too Dean."

With a jerk, he makes Castiel go down on his lap in a strong ‘thud’, bringing a shock wave into his spine. Dean’s mouth falls agape, but soon was taken by Cas’s lips in a demanding kiss. However the boy didn’t stop there. The hands on his pecs started to slide down, and down, until Dean had the bulge on his pants palmed by Cas’s steaming, slim fingers. It was only a stroke over the jeans, but fuck! It drives him crazy. Moaning, Dean let go of the kiss to push the shirt to one side biting the skin of Castiel’s collarbone, causing him to shake, and Dean felt the same urge inside his pants.

"Fuck Cas!" He grunted. "Want you so bad; God!"

"You have me Dean."

They locks eyes amidst ragged puffs swinging their hips gently. Dean closes the gap kissing Cas, then rolling his head to rest on the bench while Castiel fit both legs around his waist, moving sometimes forward and back when the caresses from Dean are vivid, as if trying to get away from him - which did not help much. The pressure on Dean’s slacks only increased the desire to kiss; lick, squeeze and clasp his thighs! He held them all the time, almost scratching it.

Dean’s agile hands, no longer enduring the steadiness, slide from those well-formed thighs to the back. Cas pulls his mouth out of the kiss, sighing at the same time. Dean smacks his lips again, while massaging harder the ass that attracted his attention every time. Dean raises one hand up to his waist, pulling a bit the pants down, revealing the top of his buttocks; exactly what he wanted. He touches the middle above Cas’s entrance, making the boy shiver in his lap. Circling harder his fingers, Castiel moans next to his ear, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as he played on his coccyx; not conscious he got turned on in that area, or maybe it was because of Dean. Nevertheless he wasn’t going to just stand still.

Stretching his tongue making it limp, Cas touches Dean's neck. He saw his head turning to the opposite side with the sudden movement, as if trying to make more room there for Castiel. He rises gradually through his neck muscles, feeling the warm skin through his touch, until reaching the back of his ear, nibbling the lobe, patting it with his tongue biting, listening whines coming from Dean.

The finger on the small of his back went down a little, surprising Cas, but due to the small space he could not move a lot, trapped in Dean’s wants. Castiel felt the hand in front of his pants opening the button and then the zipper. The underwear already wet by his volume, was picked up by Dean’s fingers. Cas held a long moan as his cheeks reddened more. Still, it was at the coccyx that Dean got amused, descending and ascending fingers over the cloth just at the mid, in the thinnest part of the fabric over the intimate place. Castiel lowered his palms to Dean's chest under his blouse. He felt his abdomen, massaging its surroundings, while still nibbling the earlobe, or licking his neck. Dean presses harder one finger on Castiel’s entrance, making his eyes widen by the sudden touch, at the same time letting out a long groan.

Dragging Dean’s pants firmly, he opened it as fast as he can, and took without even asking, his length, making the digits go up and down in a unique and intense time through its extension, making Dean muffled growls as well as him.

Dean held Cas’s head by the neck pulling him closer, drowning his mouth on Castiel, making tongues spin the best they could. Their hands joined at the lower belly, lining hard cocks together, touching each other, and moving the intertwined fingers wantonly up and down, in an excitement deliciously savored by both.

Lengths were getting soaked with the rushed movements. The kiss is wildly, and Castiel needs to support his head on the vacuum of Dean's shoulder, while the other bites his Adam apple. And ... _‘Shit!_ ’ Dean thought. _‘I forgot to take off his shirt ... AH!’_

Too late; for both. The liquid spurted among loud moans of pleasure, giving them a sense of relief and fatigue.

They waited a few minutes before moving. Cas got up taking care to no hit the ceiling, sitting back on the bench. He closed his pants the best way with only one hand seeing the white liquid on his shirt. Dean arched his chest to open the glove compartment and grabbed a small towel, cleaning Cas first while kissing him slowly, then rubbing the cloth on his own hand and stomach. Once done, blue and green gazed in a satisfying ecstasy soon followed by grins and more sloppy smooches.

Dean walked Castiel to the porch of his house. It was so silly. They just had an amazing hand job, and despite their flushed faces, they walked in mirth, brushing hands here and there, not needing to say a word or label what was going on between them. Okay it was weird the fact none panicked about the different touches and everything. But all felt and went so natural that saying anything about it would ruin the moment.

"Thank you for the date Dean. I appreciate it entirely."

Cas says once in front of his house grabbing a key, but before turning to the door he felt a hand on his waist:

"I enjoyed today too, Cas."

The boy smirked softly, which made Dean bite his lip, kissing again. Of course, it was supposed to be a light goodbye kiss, but both wanted more, sinking in the clash of tongues, touch of hands crawling over the spine and shoulders, breath erratic against mouths. And at a crucial time like this, when Dean presses Castiel on the wall, the door opens to show a very playful Gabriel smirking:

"Whoa, easy there cowboy." Mocked, making Dean step back from the embrace, while Castiel rubbed his red lips with the back of his hand – faces flushed.

"Hey, Gabriel, right?" Dean asked trying to change subjects.

"Yep, good to meet you face to face Dean-o."

"I can say the same thing." Replies, ignoring the strange nickname. It really was easy to talk with him knowing who he is.

"Good, all good. So Cassie, tell your boyfriend it’s late, and come inside."

"Dean is not-"

"What?" Interrupted with a serious face, crossing his arms. Dean and Cas startled a little. "He’s not your boyfriend? Seriously? After the pining I endured these past days, hearing Cassie here mopping? After that show over here? If Dean-o doesn’t want to be your boyfriend I’m gonna kick his balls."

Castiel swallowed hard, ducking his head and facing Dean sideways. He was in shock with Gabriel’s words, just staring at nowhere at all. Cas puts a reassuring hand on his elbow:

"Dean, you don’t have to say anything…"

"No!" He chokes. "I mean, I would like that, if you… If you want it too Cas."

Confused, Castiel locks big blue eyes with Dean as they digest what just happened:

"Dean, you…"

"I mean... I don’t do this romantic stuff, that’s for sure, but I want it; you and me."

Castiel is holding a huge amount of air. What to say? Does he want it to? With Dean? He really likes him, and Dean seems to like him back. Besides, you just don’t go and jerks off a friend for fun – nor go out on dates. The more Cas deliberated, more he was sure he and Dean wasn’t supposed to be ‘friends’ anymore.

"I would appreciate that too Dean." He utters, at last.

Dean smiled widely, kissing Castiel.

"It’s a deal."

"Ah, that’s so sweet!" Gabriel says clapping hands. Oh, right he was still there. "If I wasn’t so into sugar, you guys could’ve given me diabetes."

Castiel rolls his eyes bedding goodbye to his fri-boyfriend with a quick smack, and then pushes his brother inside before any more jokes can be made.

Dean goes home in a light mood, almost daydreaming. In his room he doesn’t sleep. He’s in awe remembering this night, rubbing his lips with the tip of fingers, still feeling the taste of Castiel there. He grins like a crazy person who just discovered the most remarkable element in the world.

Boyfriends it is then.


	11. My brother's boyfriend brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one just to introduce the other pairing! There wont be more exploration of their relationship, but it'll be implied! Kisses people!

On the next week of their resolution, Dean and Castiel stayed together most of the time. The part of ‘telling our friends and family’ wasn’t bad either. Actually, no one was surprised, more relieved that they at last stopped the tango around each other.

Sam was at home when he saw Dean and Cas went to his brother's room to watch a movie – sure thing Sam is not thinking about what they _really_ are doing upstairs. Also, he had his own plans. Of course Sam wasn’t ready to assume for both he had been encountering someone as well. Who, by the way, is Dean’s boyfriend brother.

It happened two days after Dean and Cas went out for a first date:

 

_Sam decided to take a walk, maniac for his fitness as always, also not wanting to see Dean and Castiel making out on the couch. Seriously, these two looked like rabbits. One hour later he stopped on the local coffee shop that sells delicious natural cakes. He enters panting, using a small towel to dry the sweat from his temple, asking for the lady one slice of the low carb carrot cake together with a decaf. Ready to seat somewhere quiet, Sam heard a whistle coming from a table behind him. A blond shorty guy grinned– clearly checking him out is only his running outfit._

_"Well, I must say, you’re taller up close."_

_The guy says bringing a confused look on Sam._

_"Huh. Do I know you?"_

_"Oh, no, no, more like our brothers that are acquaintances."_

_Sam frowned, thinking for one second as a clarifying light hits him:_

_"Wait. You’re Castiel’s brother."_

_"Bingo my sweet gigantor."_

_Arching one eyebrow with the strange nickname, Sam shakes his head pointing on the chair to seat down. If Dean and Cas are really going to get together he may as well be nice to him._

_"Your name is Gabriel, right?"_

_"Oh my, I’m flattered you know it."_

_"Yeah, Cas mentioned."_

_"He also told me ‘bout you, Sam." Gabriel thinks for a moment, biting his lower lip, before bursting it. "Are you really fifteen? ‘Cause you look like a huge piece of candy that I wanna eat, but I’m not game on being arrested."_

_Sam chokes on his coffee spilling it on the table. Gabriel just blinked resting his chin on one hand with a face almost too innocent._

_"What?!"_

_Sam yells drawing attention from others customers, then sinking in his seat embarrassed – from the unwanted attention and Gabriel’s words._

_"Sorry, I’m direct with what I want. But I can be more vanilla if you like." He grinned._

_"Huh… Man, I don’t even know you; we’re talking now because of Cas."_

_"Oh, isn’t that the reason for first dates?"_

_"Y-you’re asking me out on a date?"_

_"Well, duh! I got my eyes on your big body since the day I picked Cassie on school. It only took me this long ‘cause you’re only a kid."_

_"Hey, I’m not a kid!" He retorts. "How old are you by the way?!"_

_"Chill out, I’m not a forty creep. I’m in mine beautiful twenty years, legal in some states, but not there yet." He winks._

_"You’re five years older than me, why the interest?"_

_"Told ya, liked your looks kiddo."_

_Sam tried to argue, but nothing came in mind. This guy was intriguing, a jester, who might be messing around with him. But truth be told, the boy felt happy by the interest. Besides, Gabriel wasn’t bad on the eyes. Never mind that, he’s five years older, there’s no way this is serious._

_"It was nice meeting you Gabriel, but I must go." Sam warns him, taking the cake to go._

_"So soon? I thought our chat was all fun!"_

_"Thank you, but I’m not in the mood for pranks."_

_"Uh?" He tilted his head almost like Castiel. Internally Sam smirked._

_"Good bye."_

_Getting up Sam left, going back to walk home hearing his name being called sometimes altogether with a curse. Gabriel was all chatty and jokes, just mocking Sam for he is his brother boyfriend brother. Starting to run a little faster, but not enough to destroy the cake bag, Sam counted how many minutes he can make home. Going out with him. Right, because a college student would really want to date a high school boy. This is bullshit, it’s-_

_"I SAID WAIT! GOD DAMMIT!"_

_Sam turned around seeing a very tired Gabriel bending his torso to gather some air. He stared the blond in confusion._

_"Jesus, you run like a horse!" He says, gasping._

_"I was walking."_

_"What the- whatever man! Look, I was serious back there."_

_Gabriel states in a steady voice. Sam gulps, suddenly becoming embarrassed. This guy had a strange power over his uncertainties._

_"Gabriel, I… I don’t know. My brother wouldn’t like it and…"_

_"Do you want it?"_

_Does he? What Sam can tell about this guy asking him out? That he’s kinda of funny, likes to play cool, without any reservations, and okay, Sam can admit he’s handsome. For what Castiel tells them, Gabriel is interest in opening his own business, which demands a great effort from the person. Sam can identify with that. Nevertheless, they can always be friends, right?_

_"I think… Yes?" He finally replies._

_"Great, it’s a date then!"_

_"Wait. Doesn’t the age gap bother you?"_

_"Dude, I’m not gonna have sex on the first date, unless you want to." He raised one eyebrow with a suggestive gesture. Sam blushed._

_"N-no!"_

_"So, we’ll go out, maybe discover we have a lot in common and make out on the back of my car, or you can punch me in the face five minutes prior, but the thing is I wanna try, gigantor."_

_Somewhat this was very mature comportment. Of course, Gabriel had to spoil the new image Sam was having of him:_

_"Moreover, if a sixty lady can have a twink, why can’t I have mine?"_

_"God, you’re impossible!"_

_"I’ll pick you up at six!"_

 

Just like that, with the most unusual encounter of his life, Sam Winchester had a date with his brother’s boyfriend brother.

It was quite nice actually. Gabriel took Sam to walk on an amusement park – it fitted the blond, some place like this. But they talked a lot during three hours; ride on rollercoasters, played silly games, even Gabriel won a stupid stuffed deer toy and gave it to Sam.

"It reminds me of you." He said in a smile. Sam only flushes dimly.

Different of his brother, Sam always new he cared more about someone’s personality and actions than appearance. Gabriel was blatant, petulant, full of himself and a trickster – putting salt on Sam’s drink was not a joke he was found of. But he also was kind, funny, smart, loved to talk about sweets and the business he would open once College is over. He talked about Castiel too, how proud he was his brother was finally leaving the shell. It reminded Sam of the way Dean takes care of him.

By the end of the night, Sam was coming back home smiling ear to ear for no reason at all. The date wasn’t that bad, although insecurity about Gabriel’s intentions made him unsettled. Five years is a huge fissure. What if he was an easy conquest and as soon as Gabriel comes back to College he will forget all this? What if Sam was fooling himself, what if…

Gabriel kisses him when he reaches the doorway of his house. He needs to stand on the tip of his toes – it’s cute – to reach Sam’s lips, but as soon as he does it, there’s a tongue licking his mouth and nibbling it. When they depart, Sam is blushing again while Gabriel grins, placing one hand on his cheek:

"You had a frown on your temple. Thinking too hard, huh?"

"I…"

"Don’t do it." Gabriel cuts him. "I enjoyed today, what about you?"

"…Me too."

"Then we’re fine. It was a great date, I really like you, let’s focus on this gigantor."

"Gabriel, I don’t… I’m a teen but I don’t do this onetime thing."

"Gee, you may be fifteen, but your mind is of a thirty year man."

"Hey!"

Gabriel chuckled.

"Five years it’s not that much of a time."

"When you graduate on College I’ll be starting it."

"Are you thinking about us for the next years, mister Sam Winchester?"

"I-no!"

"Ha, ha! You’re cute gigantor. I don’t think I can get enough of you."

Gabriel kisses him again before Sam can respond. He likes to end a discussion by shutting him like this. Not that Sam is complaining.

"I’ll see you soon moose."

Sam rolls his eyes over the nickname.

"See you prankster."

"Hey look at us! Already giving names to each other!"

At that Sam laughed, going inside. Well… Maybe five years wasn’t this much of a time after all.

 


	12. It’s all about planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it took me so long to write this chapter, but finally, here you go!  
> Hope you like, it, a very sweet smut with these two!  
> Enjoy!

 

Four months of friendship, two of pining, and almost two weeks dating. That was Dean’s limit. He just wanted Castiel in his bed. Naked.

That’s why he coerces his boyfriend to come over his house on a Thursday (seriously?) when Sam is out with some friend Dean doesn’t know, and doesn’t care. Booby is working at the garage and will meet Ellen at the bar she owns. No one will come home for the next six hours. All is settled for the perfect ‘attack’ Dean premeditated.

He wasn’t a romantic, but that doesn’t mean Dean can’t work with what he knows. Castiel will arrive at five. This provides Dean one hour to prepare something easy in the kitchen, opting for homemade burgers; it’s Cas favorite, fries which he learned to enjoy with Dean’s persistence, and for desert the famous apple pie. Flawless. If something Dean knows is that a person can be owned by its stomach; at last it works for him.

The pie is storage on the fridge as Dean starts to grill the meat when he hears the doorbell. Cleaning his hands on his new dark jeans – ripped on one knee – he adjust the Led Zeppelin shirt, takes a quick look on his reflex at the microwave mirror combing his hair, checks his breath, and then opens the door. Castiel looks up to him smiling in that unique way capable of destroy every tough barriers Dean builds. Besides, the fact Castiel is fucking hot wearing a light grey dress shirt with sleeves rolled at the elbows, and a tight black trousers does help a lot.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas. Come in.”

They kiss briefly as the boy enters the house sniffing a delicious smell spreading through the room:

“Are you cooking?”

“Yep.”

“Is there an occasion for it?”

“Nah, I just wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend.”

The word still caused his belly to coil in a thrill. Cas lifts the corner of his mouth, smiling to him.

“What’s the menu?”

“Homemade burgers.”

“You know how to make hamburgers?” He sounds amazed as Dean shrugs.

“It’s not a challenging skill.”

Castiel shakes his head looking at him fascinated:

“I think it’s a remarkable talent.”

“If you say so…” Dean is not blushing, he is definitely not blushing. “Common, let’s see the meat.”

They stay in the kitchen for about fifteen minutes, chatting merrily and fixing the simple yet well-made dinner. Cas settles the table – after Dean’s insistence – and finally when they sit Castiel eats a mouthful of the appetizing burger, making a pleasant _‘hum’_ resound from his throat that makes Dean stops eating right way with wide eyes and mouth agape – staring at him.

“This is delicious Dean.” Cas says having another bite.

Always go for the stomach to conquer someone.

“Thanks Cas. Save some space for the pie.”

Cas opens his eyes in wonder.

“You cooked desert as well?”

“Of course! A good meal only ends after desert.”

**_‘And sex!’_ **

_‘Well, gotta agree with you this time, Brain.’_

**_‘He’s so into us! Did you heard him moaning with the burger?!’_ **

_‘Yes…’_

**_‘Man, just imagine him doing sounds like this on the bed!’_ **

_‘Dude! Not now!’_

**_‘What?’_ **

_‘Inappropriate time for a boner, don’t ya think?’_

**_‘Oh! Okay! Go and eat. I’m gona be here, picturing Cas’s face when he comes.’_ **

_‘I fucking hate you!’_

Dean waits for about twenty minutes as Castiel finishes his burger to get the pie; his pants becoming tight with his brain activity. The first slice Cas tastes causes a new symphony of moans, and Dean’s Brain is working again with images and fantasies – Cas surrounded by cream, laying on a couch just allowing Dean to lick the sweet from his body…

_‘Oh my God Brain! Stop doing that to me!’_

**_‘It’s called foreplay.’_ **

_‘That needs two people in the process!’_

**_‘Well, I’m having fun! And you’ll be ready as soon as Cas touches you.’_ **

_‘Urg! You’re supposed to help!’_

**_‘Oh, trust me, I am. Hm, how about Cas and chocolate?’_ **

_‘Oh! Fuck!’_

**_‘Isn’t that the plan for tonight?’_ **

Dean doesn’t argue against that.    

“The food was extraordinary, Dean.” Castiel praises his boyfriend in a genuine smile, vanishing his thoughts.

“Living alone for so long has its perks.’

“You cooked for Sam during your childhood, right?”

“Yes. After weeks of mac ‘n cheese you get sickness. I watched a few shows on TV and learned some stuff. Let me tell ya, the smile Sam gave me the day we eat a cooked steak instead of canned beans was awesome”

For a moment there is silent on the table. Dean kept his eyes on the empty plate remembering those past days, but with the quiet he raises his head encountering a tender mien in Castiel, staring at him with nothing more than admiration. Dean fells his face burning again. How Cas can have such esteem towards him is a mystery, but he can’t deny it also fulfills his chest. And to think Dean denied himself this happiness for so long. Bobby’s advice was right: good things do happen, if you allow them to.

“Wanna see a movie in my room?”

Dean asks putting the plates on the sink for later. Castiel nods following him upstairs, but not before kissing him and thanking for dinner. While going up, Dean’s heart skips a lot of beats, his nape starts sweating as he thinks and thinks over what's about to happen. What he _hopes_ is about to happen.

Without even asking, Castiel removes his shoes and sits on the bed, crossing legs. Dean gulps. Cas seems so relaxed and naïve accommodated around the place. Dean grabs his notebook and shoves his sneaker out, sitting besides Castiel, their shoulders rested on one another. It’s an old movie that Cas never watched. He’s amazed by the cowboy stories and used to ask a lot, but he learned it is inappropriate behavior to talk so much during movies, so now he guards any doubts for later. In ten minutes of film, Dean stretches his arms, lowering one behind Castiel’s back. The boy leans in the caress, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest, hypnotized by the film and completely calm, tranquil, not noticing the anxiety in Dean.

The plan was easier in his mind: prepare Cas a nice dinner, talk, go upstairs, make out and everything would flow naturally. Except Dean is nervous. It’s just as if he was a virgin – which he’s not. But Castiel is, and he’s a guy, and his best friend; how is Dean supposed to handle all that not feeling any pressure?! Besides, for Castiel this was a common date, he’s not so into human skills to understands another implication of two teens, dating, alone in a house. Shit! Maybe this was a bad idea! Perhaps he should’ve ask Castiel if he was ready, or if he even wanted to go a step further in the first place, and-

“Your heart is beating fast, Dean. Are you feeling alrigth?”

Oh no. Okay, calm down Winchester, you can do it, you just need to talk to solve things, put everything on the table, and- Shit! Why is Cas staring at him with big innocent eyes?!

“I-I’m fine Cas.” He lies, adjusting his legs on the mattress.

“Dean.”

“Really! Common, you’re missing the best part!”

He tries to look back at the screen; however Castiel closes the notebook, putting it away on the nightstand.

“Hey!”

Dean protests once the gadget is out of the way, but as soon as lips clashes with his, he shuts up, being pressed on the headboard, with warm hands cups his face. Immediately Dean holds Cas’s waist pulling the boy to an embrace, deepening the kiss, swirling tongues in sweet groans.

“What was that?” Dean asks mesmerized.

"You seemed tense.” Cas simply answers.

“And assaulting me is your solution for relaxing?” He’s incredulous, but smirks at the same time.

“You usually calms down during kissing. Don’t you appreciate it?”

Dean opens and closes his mouth for a moment. Castiel is looking at him with calm features, just as he’d done something innocent – oh no, no, no, he’s not that innocent.

“Shut up!”

Dean mocks, kissing him again, rocking their bodies together, until he rolls Cas under him, straddling the boy’s thighs and sinking on top. Suddenly the whole situation is reverted; Dean is more than eager now, slowly taking the hem of Cas’s shirt out of his pants. The fabric slides on his fingers, and then he touches the hipbone which makes a strong line over the skin. Castiel gasps swinging his legs:

“Your hands…” He says breathing against his boyfriend ear.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“The way you touch me. I’ve never… Had this with anyone.”

Dean stops, gently circling his fingers on Cas’s belly, locking eyes with him:

“You don’t like?”

The boy shakes his head lifting the corner of his mouth:

“I do. I trust you Dean.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Castiel then pushes Dean back into a frantic kiss, spinning his tongue on everywhere inside his mouth. He moans, removing his own shirt, then going back to Cas, giving attention to all the buttons of his clothing, taking time to undress him and making sure to look directly at his face – Cas seems to enjoy the eye contact thing. As he gasps when Dean slides each side of the dress shirt to reveal his torso, Castiel gulps feeling Dean’s tongue biting around the navel, going up and then sucking his belly; hands squeezing his ribcages.

Cas almost couldn’t breathe, his face flush red for the lack or air and Dean’s sudden assault. He grabbed Castiel’s thighs stretching his fingers over the jean’s fabric going to the belt.  He felt his body being pulled closer, having his tongue surrounded by the other in a wild kiss, lips disputing in loud pops. Then Dean dropped leading his mouth to Castiel's neck, licking it. His voice comes to the smaller one ear whispering in a kind of anxious plea:

“I want you.”

Castiel did not know how to deny. He put his hands on Dean’s face smooching his cheeks. Teeth pulled his bottom lip holding in that position. Soon Cas’s blouse is out of his body together with Dean’s, who growled, then his face hit the middle of the boy's chest grabbing the pink nipples, gently sucking the left one, spinning the tongue. Saliva ran down to one side of the mouth as he took advantage of Cas voraciously, but he manages to lick it with the tip of his tongue making sure he sucked the reddish flesh. Cas shuddered. The heart quickened, his cheeks inflamed and his stomach is sent in turmoil, stuck in the middle of confused emotions of shame, desire and wanton.

Dean is rutting against his legs, feeling the jeans too tight, and his action becomes messy as he palmed Castiel everywhere, but it wasn’t enough. More, more, more! He needed more of Castiel!

“Cas… C-Can I… Can I fuck you?”

Castiel’s face bur with the words Dean is using, but he supposes during sex rules of etiquette can be forgotten. And he would be lying if he said hearing Dean cursing didn’t turn him on.

“Do you want it Dean?”

“Fucking, God yes! But only if you want too.”

Dean is attentive in so many ways that he ponders about it for brief seconds and, okay, if he would do this with someone that would be Dean. He trusts him in so many ways already.

“Yes… Yes, Dean. I want you too.”

Without further ado, he pinned Castiel against the bed and looking somewhat flustered, removed his pants, lowering it just enough so that the lines of the latent excitement is on display pulsating inside the boxer.

Dean’s breathe accelerated, bending to kiss Cas. My God, how he wanted to feel that heat! It seems Dean was only complete when united to him like that. He sank in the kiss, stealing the air out of the two. The lips do not even sizzled, just moved leaving the tongues met at the warm and cozy heat. Spittle slide to the chin, but they didn’t want to let go yet.

When they no longer could stand the kiss broke, both panting. Dean licked Cas’s neck again, leaving now a purple mark there. Going harder in bites, licks and kisses, Dean held his shoulders, leaving one free hand to indulge his body. But in this instant, he targeted Castiel1s desperate face watching him in a high intensity. He stopped above the boy, looking at every detail of his flushed face, wanting to focus attention exclusively on it.

“Cas.”

He spoke with his chest rising and decreasing such was the lack of oxygen. It sounded like a prayer, a statement that he wanted to go on, but he waited for consent to it. Castiel smiled, also feeling the need for precious air, and then he dropped the phrase that disengaged all of Dean’s defenses:

“It's okay Dean. You can do anything you want with me.”

That’s it. The dumbest expression took possession of Dean’s features. He bit his lower lip trying to hide the small embarrassment he felt by hearing Cas saying this, but he couldn’t disguise the desire to have him. Nimble fingers held Cas's waist, lifting it. Bellies touched, felling the throbbing length of each other beneath the boxers, wanting to leave, wanting to encounter.

The lewd tongue, weary of will to devour Castiel licked his navel, listening grunts of delight in return. As he continued to kiss his abdomen, Dean removed the fabric of the boxer slowly. At the same time, Cas held Dean’s underwear holding his buttocks inside the fabric, feeling the fleshy rounds. They got rid of all the clothes as Dean lays over Castiel, bodies boiling together, hands touching everywhere, wanting more than that, aiming to have a connection that went beyond the simple skin contact, a more intimate connection; a symbiosis.

And Cas writhed, scratching Dean’s back, pulling the sandy-brow strands of hair in protest when he turned his face to avoid his kiss. He barely stifles his moans, and the more Dean pulled away more Cas is frustrated, feeling the commotion on his stomach traveling down to his cock fast. Gradually, the waist is moving alone, rolling up to feel anything as the body was missing a hotter intimate touch.

Dean stopped the fun with ragged huffs. He stared again at his boyfriend getting lost in the ups and downs of Cas’s chest, losing himself with the beauty of the body beneath him.

Moaning Dean smacks his mouth once more, ending the torture. Castiel holds him in place huffing glad that those lips were on his again.

“Hang on.”

Dean says with a smooch, his hand palming blindly the nightstand finally bringing a bottle of lube and a condom with him. Castiel raised one eyebrow in inkling:

“Have you planned this all along, Dean Winchester?” Asked in a playful tone.

Dean winked at him shrugging, opening the cap of the bottle.

“I’m horny for my boyfriend, sue me!”

Castiel chuckled, bending his chest to kiss Dean. He’s never tired of hearing the word ‘boyfriend’ coming out of his mouth, as if this was what they should’ve been from the beginning, what they1re meant to. He wants Dean so much.

“Ditch the condom.”

Castiel bursts out of nowhere, suddenly encouraged, leaving Dean with the half open package on his hand, and an astonished face. He blinks a few times to make sure he heard it correctly - and also to prevent his teenager excitement to make his dick come. Gulping, Dean holds still the condom with his hands almost trembling; because this is too fucking good to be true.

“…You sure?” He asks to be certain, for maybe Castiel is being urged by the moment.

“I’m clean Dean.” Cas assures his boyfriend, caressing his face. Then a sudden red color appear on his cheeks. “Because I…I’ve never...”

“Oh… OH! O-okay, Yeah I, uh… I did, b-before, I mean…” He coughs, embarrassed.  “I’m clean too. I make tests wherever I do it… Ya know… Last one was okay and, I… Never did anything with anyone since then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I kinda had this crush over my best friend.”

Castiel widens his eyes, but is smiling with a tip of a mock tone in his voice:

“And what your best friend did about it?”

Dean smirked:

“He became my boyfriend and let me fuck him.”

Castiel shivered with Dean’s speaking all over again.  Bending down over Cas, Dean grabbed the back of his neck slowly taking his mouth. He touched them lightly first and soon drowned in a long, lingering kiss. Tongues fought as if they tried to overpower the other in an endless struggle. The air was missing, but neither stopped. Dean moved his tongue over Cas’s lasciviously, exploring all its interior, stopping sometimes to bite his lips pulling them.

Sliding his mouth down and down through Cas’s inner thighs, Dean nibbles it. Castiel twitched, putting one hand over his face, avoiding screaming too loud. Dean got up, kissing his wrist, and blue eyes locked at green. Dean intertwined their fingers, removing them from Cas’s jaw, lifting his chin with a thumb.

“Wanna hear you.” Dean says.

“O-okay!”

“Cas, I... I’ve never Ya know?” He blushed. “Sucked a guy...”

Patting his hair, Castiel beamed kindly with a hint of amusement.

“I won’t judge.”

Dean smiled, eager to continue – to know what sounds his boyfriend would do. He kisses him tracing a path over his neck, collarbone, and the small hair over his belly as goosebumps causes Cas to jolt. At last Dean fists his boxer, gulping a little. He breathes in a sweet scent coming from Castiel’s groin; something unique and musk that inebriates all his senses. He licks his lips sliding the fabric out of his body, revealing the throbbing muscle. It’s… A moderate one, Dean thinks. Pulsating in small jumps as if in need of touch. Swallowing hard he grabs with hesitant fingers the base of Cas’s cock, hearing him hiss in agreement, switching his hips over the mattress. It gives courage for Dean to just shuts off his brain and goes for it.

“Just… Stand still.”

He says to Castiel seeing him nod, amused by how flustered Dean looks curved between his legs, straddling his thighs with a handful of his dick.

Forgetting all the shame, Dean darts his tongue forward. A hot breath comes out of his throat fogging his vision, and closing his eyes he mouthed the pink tip of Cas’s cock. He, in return, tosses his head back, moaning. Castiel lowered one hand to grip at the sandy hair, caressing it tenderly.

Dean’s mouth is delicious, running at his length slowly, licking stripes from the base to its head. Castiel is almost yelling in delight. And seriously, Dean thought the whole thing would be different; odd, yet it’s just… Amazing.

First, because it’s like sucking any other fleshy part of Castiel – and Dean loves to do that to every inch of his body – second, the taste is something… Thick salty, the round shape inside his mouth is interesting, but not unpleasant. But the point is: hearing the entreat sounds Cas is making, squealing and snaking in the bed without self-control as Dean slurps and soaks his cock is what drives him insane, eager to suckle real good his boyfriend’s dick. Dean slips his tongue on each side of the muscle, then lapped just the tip. Dean was no longer timid, bobbing his head up and down in frenzy; Cas allowing lewd whines to reverberate in the room.

Actually, Castiel bites his lower lip to prevent from screaming, or he would lose control. He barely could look at Dean, as he took a deep breath and dared to drink Cas’s cock up ‘till the end of his throat. The smaller one whimpered, jerking his hips up. Dean choked a little, but remained in place, holding the tears away, swirling his tongue and coating it with more spit; his lips red swollen, so beautiful around Castiel. 

“D-Dean, s-s-top! I’m-Mmm- I’mm- Ahh! I’m-!” He gulped, gridding at Dean’s hair, causing a pleasant pain on his scalp.

Dean kept going, up and down, dipping his head, sucking Castiel eagerly, despite the innumerous begs for him to stop. With another shout, incapable of containing himself, Castiel shivers, his body heating up and his legs went limp as a hot liquid spurted from his dick invading Dean’s mouth. He was surprised with the force of the gush, but manages to drank it all, receiving small bumps on the back of his mouth, since Cas moved his waist in spasms.

Slurping up ‘till the head of his cock, Dean seated between his thighs putting one hand over his lips, feeling Cas’s flavor invading his throat. His cheekbones were reddish, seeing his boyfriend’s chest uneven. Castiel is in bliss, grabbing Dean’s head bringing it to him in a kiss. He savored himself on those reddish lips and okay, this was another huge turn on for both.

“You… Never did this before? Really?”  

Cas asks as if in doubt, but Dean knows it’s more a disbelief assertive. Shrugging, Dean kisses him again.

“Guess I’m a pro.” He mocks, lapping at his neck, then back inside his mouth, licking each corner of his lips before stealing a deep breath from Castiel. The teen moans; his back arches on the bed as his hands are on the sheets beside him, twisting his fingers on the fabric. Dean remains hard, rubbing the neglect length on Cas’s groin, grunting with the tiny touch. Hearing his small pleads, Castiel lowered his fingers pressing them against Dean’s chest, then his belly, pinching the skin, reaching the swollen red cock and grabbing its base.

“A-ah!”

Dean gasps, incapable of licking Cas’s neck anymore, burying his face on the smaller one chest as muffled sounds comes out of his mouth. It’s amazing, the bare touch of his fingers caused Dean to shudder in torpor.  Castiel cups his face, pushing Dean up to gaze him, kissing and biting his lower lip as Dean can only moan in desperation to feel more – he needs more of Cas.

The smaller one twists his wrist on Dean’s cock, with each vein pumping blood to it, inflating the length even more; Dean humming approvals over the sloppy kisses. They fool around for some minutes before Dean is in famine to go on. Leaving Cas’s lips, Dean leverages his weight with his arms spread besides Castiel’s head. He stares him almost in reverie, moistening his mouth as he brushes his jaw over Cas’s to speak with a grave and command voice at his ear:

“I want you.”

And as if he had casted a spell, Castiel became boneless, quaking with that strong voice travelling through his body, and for Dean is easy to hold his thighs up from the mattress and englobe them on his waist.

“I need you, Cas.”

His hands go to the middle of Cas’ legs caressing the thighs in squeezes as the boy shudders, his dick giving a small interested twitch.

“Eager for more, uh?”

“Y-yes, Dean!”

“God, you’re a hungry one. I like it.”

With a contentment sigh Dean slides his nails over Cas’s lower belly leaving red lines on its way, wandering ghost fingers to his boyfriend’s length, going to the base, pressing the thickest part and returning to the tip, where it dripped new beads of pre-come, rejoicing in disconnected grunts; exciting Dean - leaving him almost crazy just to hear the weak and sly voice coming out of Cas.

He continued moving up and down, girding and loosening his cock, which hardened more and more. Licking his neck, Dean denied his mouth to kiss him because he wanted to provoke Castiel, wanted to see how long he could endure it. Dean used this time to pour the lube on his fingers warming the thick liquid.

“What is this smell?” Castiel asked as soon as his throat was not so dry anymore.

“Cherry. The lube’s flavored.”

“Does it only smells or has the taste as well?”

“Dunno.” With this Dean put one finger in front of Cas’s mouth seeing the boy duck his head in confusion. “Common, lick it and tell me.”

Castiel did it without complaining, opening his lips to capture the digit and suck it. The finger entered his mouth easily, so coated in lube it was. Dean groans with the view of that plushy mouth pulling his fingers as his greenish eyes became almost black in lust.

“It’s… Sugary….” Cas says leaving his digits with a slurp sound while Dean involuntarily lick his lips.

“Mmm, really? I’m gonna taste it too.”

At first Castiel thought Dean was going to kiss him, but instead he lowers himself is body stopping on the ‘V’ of his thighs, biting the flesh in there. Then Cas let out a moan widening his eyes for the tip of Dean’s finger gently rubbed his perineum scattering the lube there.

“Dean…”

“Is it good?”

“Hmm-Yes.”

“I’m gonna try something… Well, just enjoy it, okay?”

Castiel nodded too lost in the new feeling as Dean kissed his hipbones biting the skin on the groin, then he finally went were he wanted. His fingers rubbed the puckering entrance in circles, but what Dean needed was to feel that in his mouth. He rushed the tip of his tongue to lap there with the sweet, yet weak flavor of the lube invading his palate as Castiel gasped, clutching the mattress and shaking his legs with the flesh of his boyfriend's tongue licking that sensitive place.

“My God!” Cas yelled.

Dean grinned, going back to his new hobby: make Castiel a wobbly body of lust. Dean starts to really work on it, shoving his tongue in and circling it, holding Cas’s waist to prevent it from moving too much as he sucked and kissed the rim that tasted like cherry. He hummed in approval, for the lube was really good, but even better is hearing wrecked sounds coming from Cas.

“Auh! A-ah! D-Dean! “S—s-so goo-good! Hmm!”

Castiel pursed his lips trying to be quiet, however he couldn’t refrain the pleasure, the wonderful feeling of being eaten so avidly. And encourage by the mess he’s making out of Cas, Dean grabs the inside of his knees bending them up to his chest. The small of his back is out of the bed as his glistering hole is presented wide open in the air. It vibrates in want, the cringing hole narrowing in spams. Dean’s heart is beating fast, ribcage inflating erratic. He groans delving his tongue back to the rim, slurping, licking, tying his mouth around it wholly, as Castiel screams loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

“GAH! Dean, Dean! Please! N-need more!”

With one last smack on the entrance, Dean goes up to kiss him at the same time he rubs lightly two fingers on the rim, already loosened enough to receive the tip of them without trouble. With slow kisses he mouths Cas’s lips while pushing in the digits and scissoring each side of his entry. Dean has strong hands scratching his shoulders as Castiel pulls Dean’s torso to glue oh his.

“Cas…” He languidly calls for his boyfriend brushing lips on one another. “Can I… Go in?”

“Yes!” The answer comes fast and needy.

Dean takes a deep breath resting his forehead on Cas’s. They can’t even think straight nor inhale enough air to feed their lungs, but that only turns the whole thing denser, incredible. After the third finger expanding Castiel, when he’s nothing but an existence of desire, Dean lines himself between his thighs. The smaller one puts both legs around his waist simply waiting for Dean to go further. They lock visions for a second time, Dean giving a tender kiss while holding the base of his length and placing the head on Cas’s entrance. The boy parts his lips narrowing his eyes as his nails uses the shoulder blades of Dean to leverage, and finally, finally the throbbing cock so swollen and anxious pierces the crinkled hole.

The two teenagers’ clogs; green and blue eyes turned into thin lines on the blackness of thirst to have one another. Dean chokes a moan in every inch his cock delves in while Castiel bury his nails on his back, legs involving Dean’s waist not letting him go anywhere.

“Hot-so hot, Cas! You-”

Dean gulps losing the ability to talk. His head falls on the joint of the smaller one’s shoulder where he tries to collect some air, unsuccessful.

When his length is full inside Castiel thinks he’s going to faint. The sensation is burning, with a hint of pain as more of Dean sinks in, but it’s also a relish to know they’re together in this way, so Castiel holds the tears on the corner of his eyes, panting without any sound coming out of his throat.   

Noticing the lack of breathing on Cas, Dean rises his head meeting the mix of discomfort and pleasure in his boyfriend’s features. He then kisses his nose, each cheekbone, and then his mouth oh, so gently, that it’s almost a chaste touch.

“Does it hurt?” He asks stationary inside the boy; and it’s a really difficult thing to do so, because the sensation is too fucking good to completely ignore. However if Cas is in pain Dean will halt immediately.

Cas shakes his head, lastly, inhaling enough oxygen to speak.

“You can move Dean, just… Not too fast.”

“We can wait…”

“Uh, uh. I want it, please, don’t stop.”

Caressing the raven hair, Dean places a soft kiss there. His hips rock very slow, almost a quiet motion, with Castiel getting used to the invasion. With all the patient he has, Dean moved unrushed soothing his boyfriend to meet his pace, as he starts to change positions, swinging his pelvis one side to another in small sways, until Castiel abruptly open wide his eyes, yelling and clenching his entrance around Dean’s cock.

“What? Did it hurt?!” He asked concerned, but Cas only shakes his head.

“D-do that again!” Castiel pleas, the sheets engulfed on his hands.

“Huh?” Dean is confused. Whatever Castiel is asking he has no idea of what to do.

“Move! It-it felt good…”

“Oh! Where?”

“Do-don’t know! Deep… Hard…”

The words are coming in puffs as Castiel has no idea he can handle too long, but he wants to feel that incredible pressure inside him again.  Dean starts to lurch in the bed, exploring Cas’s, for the boy now is relaxed, so he can push in and out. He swallows, not knowing what he did, but sure as hell he wants to find this spot that made Castiel scream in please, that caused his dick to almost cum with the-

“THERE! Ouh! Dean, there, r-right there!”

Cas shouted making Dean froze in place, pressing the tip of his cock at this amazing pleasure point making Castiel writhe.

“You like it?” Dean asked panting, his chest uneven as he pushes his length out, then in again.

“YES!” His tone is so coarse and rough that it gives shivers in Dean’s spine.

“Jesus… You gonna make me come just with your voice…”

“Dean please! A-ah! Move, please!”

Cas is so eager at the moment that Dean is too surprised to do something. Eventually he kisses his boyfriend starting to stroke with a faster speed, closing his eyes for the feeling inside Castiel is out of this world; and the way his inner walls stretch and contracts, sucking his cock is incredible. Among thrusts sloppy kisses and sweat Dean manages to speak:

“You like it, uh, Cas? T-to be fucked b-by my cock?”

“L-like it, Dean!”

Castiel bites his necks trying to muffle the unstoppable screams, but Dean has other plans, pulling his neck away, shoving hard for the first time, causing Cas’s mouth to fell agape.

“Don’t hold back Cas.”

“Dean! H-harder!”

“Ah-ahh, Cas!”

The cock in and out, abusing Cas’s interior. The speed only increased; the flesh of the buttocks shook in each hit against Dean’s lower abdomen, and his own erection throbbed feeling the hands of his boyfriend stroking irregularly in the acceleration of the carnal act.

Raising his body, Dean hold Castiel’s lower thighs, dragging his fingers through the muscles, until he get to the side of the waist, holding it tightly, stocking harder, faster. The heat between bodies increased. Pulling one of Cas’s legs up, Dean went inside to the thickest part of his cock.

Scents impregnated the environment, a salty taste due the sweat. The odor intoxicated their senses, making that connection the only moment they were able to appease the wills for each other.

“Touch yourself.”

Dean said, guiding Cas’s hand to feel his length. The boy throws his head back with the pressure on the needy cock as Dean gave small bumps in his waist, which made him bury in and out Castiel slowly, almost to the tip of his cock. And Cas's mouth was filled with screams and saliva, almost overflowing, wanting to shake his body altogether to Dean, but the hot sensation was such that he could barely move. In another unexpected and violent swing, the cock deepened to the height of its base throbbing inside of Castiel, leading him to insanity.

Swallowing the excessive saliva he tilted his head back and blushed again when touched its own volume surrounding it with his fingers. It was delicious to feel the flesh being pulled and the wetness as he rubbed his hand around his dick, but more delicious was the speed with which Dean was in and out, increasing sharply.

Between kisses, Dean breathed, squinting, moaning and writhing in each new pressure within Castiel. It all seemed too surreal, as if he were trapped inside a dream full of pleasure and perfect sensations, becoming more and more wet, slipping inside him, going back, listening to the moans and screams of his name! Ah! It seemed a thousand times better than what he imagined!

That, before he lost control, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand girding his cock tightening them up its base. The combination of movements in his pelvis with their fingers, a continuous coming and going, taking advantage of the spasms that every nerve in their bodies sent, Cas groaned, Dean bite his lip not to shout in every thrust, hitting over and over again the nub inside Castiel that caused his blue eyes to shut in a bliss. It was like watching the fireworks.

“D-Dean! Ah! Dean!”

“Y-yeah, I’m-c-coming! Cas-shit! I’m gonna come!”

“Faster; with me! Please Dean, please!”

Dean wanted to stay stuck in that embrace for much longer, but it was virtually impossible to resist the urge to spurt in Castiel, as the inflated length pulsated, growing, exploding!

In a guttural cry, Dean leaned his chin on Castiel’s collarbone. The muscles tightened and he buried himself more in the smaller one, being held in a strong hug, listening in the tip of his ear the same grunts and moans, and finally he is in full ecstasy, filling the insides of Castiel with a hot and plentiful gush.

Within small pumps inside the narrow rim, Dean worked his hand yet with Castiel, feeling the same hot liquid flow in their abdomens.

Castiel breathed hard, Dean too. They were in their private scope of a real fantasy, although it seemed, felt so good that the boys doubted it actually happened. In sluggish kisses, the smell of perspiration and loose limbs on a bed, they finally opened green and blue eyes staring the blackness of lust giving place to the light colors, attesting it was true – they were really there, it really happened.  

In smiles and hands caressing each other’s faces, Dean pulled out after long minutes, lying beside his boyfriend, eyelids starting to fall in tiredness as Castiel run his slender fingers on his hair.

“You truly know how to surprise, Dean Winchester.” Castiel said, seeing the boy smirk.

“It’s all about planning, Cas.”

“Indeed it is.”

With weak laughs and a few more kisses later, they slept in full joy on the dim light of the night. 

 


	13. Leather

 

On a Friday, Castiel call’s his brother which is a shock for Gabriel, since he rarely grabs the phone to say a ‘hello’. However the subject of the conversation soon makes the blond roll his eyes. But eventually he smirked a little, happy with his brother development. Who thought one day Gabriel was going to be giving Castiel romantic advices?

“Today Dean and I are celebrating two months of our relationship. Do you have a guidance of what would be an acceptable present?”

Cas asks after catching up with Gabriel’s College life. He’s on vacation, staying on a friend’s home for the weekend, and promised to visit soon, but they can discuss that later. Right now, Gabriel has more important matters in hands.

“Gee Cas, you caught me out guard. What does he likes?”

“Cars, pie, blades and knifes, weapons in general…”

“Jesus, he sounds like a bounty hunter with food fetishes, or something.”

“He also appreciates intercourse.”

“OOOOOKAY, too much information.”

“I’m sorry. But you always talk about sexual contents, so I thought that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“It’s not when I’m mocking you, I don’t wanna know ‘bout my little brother sexual life.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Anyway… I dunno man. The things your boyfriend likes are really expensive or too generic for a considering gift.”

Castiel sighs feeling defeated. Gabriel notices it, trying to think over the topic, cursing.

“Well, Cas, if Dean-o is so passionate about sex, ‘n stuff… Wrap your ass with a red paper and a lace and ‘give yourself’ as a treat.”

“Gabe, this is not-”

“What? If he’s not an easy guy to present, then you can always offer kink sex.”

“Kink… Sex?”

“God, do I need do teach you everything? Look, I’ll ignore for thirty seconds that you’re my little brother and gonna tell you this, okay?”

“Okay…” This was leading Castiel to strange places.

“Sometimes couples like to do different things in bed, maybe wear a sexy outfit, or use flavored condoms and lube, or bind themselves with ropes and leather…”

“Ropes and… Leather?” Castiel sounded surprised.

“Yeah… Jesus, I’ve talked too much. Go and think, then plan something special for him. I’m gonna hit my head on a wall to forget all the images that popped on my head during this talk.”

With that Gabriel hangs up, leaving Castiel with a lot to think. Sex was definitely something Dean appreciated. Maybe Gabe was right. Bringing something new to present Dean during their intercourse can be a nice gift.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

They met after lunch for a walk, something they grow found to do despite the initial complains Dean made about not using his car. But truth be told, it’s actually nice to show Cas around; making everybody know he is his boyfriend. Silly thing. Generally, they don’t grab hands, nor do any of what Sam quoted as PDA’s, but it’s on small things, like the way they stare at each other, or how they laugh for no reason , that no doubt can be found they’re together.

“You think you can sleep at my house tonight?” Dean asks with a devious grin.

Castiel ponders for a minute, nodding after:

“Mother won’t mind. She already approved you.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m awesome.”

“You’re passable.”

“Did you just make a joke?”

Dean is almost in shock with Cas’s words. He blinks at his boyfriend scared he might be speaking the truth, but as soon as he sees him pursing his mouth in an attempt to holding in a smile, Dean smirks, bumping his shoulder over the smaller boy with a mock tone.

“That’s an improvement!”

“I learned from the best.”

“I bet you did!”

They laugh together, bumping their arms, until Dean takes in a deep breath of ‘fuck it all’ and grabs Cas’s cold hand, entangling on his.

Its winter. There’s snow spread everywhere transforming the city into a giant globe of the white flocks. Soon will be Christmas – their first Christmas together. A warm feeling emanate through Dean’s chest and his hand instinctively pulls Castiel closer, making him turn his head around and meet a kiss on his boyfriend lips. They hear a few whistles, but also some disgusted comments, but they both don’t care.

It’s not wrong to feel the way they do.

It’s not wrong to want to be together with someone you care about.

It’s not wrong…

Dean chokes a little with the words forming on his head without trouble. He’d thought about it before, but things are just a novelty, he doesn’t want to ruin what they have by rushing anything.

Yet it feels so right, that he allows his hand to cup Castiel’s jaw as the kiss becomes more frantic, deeper. They embrace in the middle on the park, falling on each other’s arms. They can be a typical silly teenager romance, he doesn’t care anymore how others see it.

What Dean knows is that it’s not wrong to love Castiel.

“Let’s go home. I wanna be alone with you.”

“Alright.”

Castiel agrees with a wide smile.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

“Cas? What are you doing with the belt?”

Dean asks him, but Castiel just ignores, concentrating on tying the leather around his wrists, which is really difficult when done behind his back. Dean doesn’t complain, ‘cause his boyfriend keeps rubbing his crotch on his lap – these two really like the ‘lap’ position. Licking his lips Dean leans both hands on Cas’s waist guiding him to front and back as he delights himself with the vison of his hands leaning backwards.

It happened suddenly. Once they came back from the walk, Castiel and him watched a movie, then one hour or later, Dean is dragged to his room, where his boyfriend says he had a ‘gift’ planed.

Dean never, ever imagined it would be kink sex.

Castiel hisses once the leather constricts his forearms, so he can’t fully move them, with only his legs capable of working properly.

Finally understanding what Castiel have been doing, Dean opens a cocky smile licking a stripe on his neck very slowly over the pulsing point, making Cas moan.

“Never imagine you to be a kink guy.”

Dean teases kissing him softly, nibbling his lower lip. With a deep breath, Castiel nods, resting his forehead on Dean’s:

“It was Gabriel’s idea. He said you might enjoy it.”

“Cas, I enjoy _you._ But I got admit the belt is hot as hell.”

With that Castiel smiled softly, kissing Dean impudently. He felt hands climbing his thighs, pushing down the loosen jeans but not removing it.

“Lift up a little Cas.”

The voice beside his ear kissing the skin above it give shivers on Castiel’s spine. He just nods, supporting his weight on his knees leveraging his torso, so his navel touches Dean’s nose.

Dean snuffs it, nibbling Cas’s abdomen as his hands lower the pants removing the jeans up ‘till his thighs just above the knees. Dean moans with the sweet vision of the swollen length eager to be touched and used by him.

Castiel swifts his arms a little feeling the leather rubbing on his wrists, but it didn’t hurt, although for some point it frustrated him the fact he couldn’t touch Dean.

And Dean can do anything he wants with Cas, and he wants to taste every inch of his body, darting his tongue out and suckling at his nipple, swirling his tongue over the pink flesh while he senses the tip becoming solid. Castiel moves on his lap not sure of what to do. He wants to touch Dean, to relish on the feeling irradiating over his chest however the belt doesn’t allow him to, constricting him in place and making him a puppet to be used by his boyfriend.

It’s something he strangely enjoys.

“Dean!”

Castiel breathes out his name closing his eyes as his head drops resting on the top of Dean’s head, because he just rubbed to fingers over his rim.

“Hm, Cas, I wanna fuck you.”

“…Okay.”

Dean smiles with the easy way Castiel accepts his requests, without even complaining. Jesus, the belt around his arms is also so fucking hot! The idea Castiel is completed bind, being Dean the only one able to release him, fuck! It causes Dean’s cock to twitch just thinking about it. Alright, Gabriel may be a weirdo, but he has to give him credit for the idea.

On the desk next to his bed Dean has learned to leave a lotion ready - today is chocolate flavor; since from their first time it became a habit to use this kind of lube with different essences.

He pumps Cas’s dick on his hand, swirling his wrist on the tip just to make Castiel moan with the touch, yet it’s frustrating for he wants more. It’s difficult with one single hand to open the cap and pour some of the viscous liquid on his hand, and Dean ends up spilling more than he should, but he just grins, smearing the lotion on Cas’s rounds cheeks and in the middle of it – his thumb pressing a little on the entrance.

“I-isn’t it too much?” Castiel asks as the liquid drips from his clef to the thighs, damping them.

“Hm. You smell so good Cas…”

 _‘Guess not.’_ Castiel thinks almost chuckling as Dean sucks his nipple once more.

It doesn’t take too much time now to prep him. Castiel already learned to relax and Dean, oh, he had memorized the right place inside Cas where that beautiful nub of flesh is, so he presses on it wherever he can, pleased to see his boyfriend jumping on his lap and moaning, his hole opening little by little eager for more.

“Wanna sink in my cock, Cas?”

Dean asks licking his ear, gaining a frantic nod and a bunch of _yes, yes, yes,_ from the smaller one.

He then pushes Castiel’s pants down even more, but doesn’t remove it completely. He wants to cage him in that position, to make him unable to move even an inch, with Dean being the single person capable give him pleasure, to give release.

For that he holds on the belt steading Cas, leveraging him up as Dean holds the head of his dick and positions it on the needy hole already vibrating on the tip of his length. He rubs it from back and forth on the cleft, sliding with the quantity of lube, wanting to play a little longer with his boyfriend, but then Castiel bites his ear.

“Ouch!”

“Don’t act too bold.” Castiel says using his coarse voice that gives chills on Dean’s spine.

Dean snorts, kissing him to remove the frown on Cas’s temple. He gets so grumpy when denied something.

“Okay. Then sit down on me, Cas.”

The look of want that Castiel makes while staring at him is amazing. His pupils are lust black as he groans, lowering his hips and feeling Dean invading him, inch by inch of fat, delicious cock filling him. It’s a feeling he now loves and delights on, wanting to ride Dean wantonly, to make him numb altogether with him.

“Shit, Cas! Y-you’re amazing!”

Castiel barely moved, but being involved by the velvet, hot, interior of his boyfriend is incredible. Dean loses his senses every time, gripping his fingers on the belt on Cas’s back and pushing it down to meet the peace of his hips bouncing.

The pressure around Dean increases as Cas throws his head back, mouth agape, with Dean’s length going in and out in a fast motion, he riding and jumping on his boyfriend’s lap, grunting as Dean moans lowering his mouth to bite his neck and nib on the skin there.

“Dean, Dean! T-ouch me, please!”

“God, Cas!”

He wanted to touch him, to lick and kiss all the skin of his body, to worship him and make Castiel a mess.

Running his teeth on Castiel’s collarbone at the same time he grabs the base of his dick, Dean pumps it up and down. In a grating voice Cas shouts his name, and suddenly he increases the speed to rub his swollen length on Dean’s fingers, seating hard and lifting his weight over the delicious cock entering in him. The sensation is so good, causing him to forget anything around them.

Never before Castiel was so reckless, or driven by impulses. His whole life he learned to control himself, not caring about emotions at all. Then he met Dean.

The boy who just wanted to be friends with him, that never pushed him away for being different, that accepted Castiel the way he is.

God. Castiel loved him so much.

“More. D-dean, more, faster!”

He pleas at the same time he bounces up and down. Dean growls chasing his mouth for a heated kiss, sucking the air from his lungs.

“Yes. Cas, anything, fuck!”

Breathing heavy, Dean gripped on the belt, pulling Cas’s body down at the same pace he shoved in. He thrusts deeper, hearing him scream. Then he got out on the same speed, repeating the movements of back and forth.

And Castiel did not know why, but the pain from the first time had gone. His muscles and nerves were jumping just wanting more and more of Dean. The hair on his skin is static, savoring each push as Dean comes in and out.

He is unable to pull air into the lungs. He kissed Dean, trying to suck his breath to himself, however, that only left him bewildered.

"Cas, I ... Can’t take it anymore!"

The voice echoed on Dean's throat. Cas lowers his head on the junction of Dean’s shoulder in the middle of the act, increasing the speed, the bodies swaying making a fervent heat emanate from the skin.

In the constant friction they screamed, a single and long scream in chorus from both, as the final ecstasy surrounded them, followed by ragged breaths and fatigue.

After the high of relief, and before exhaustion afects Dean, he released Castiel’s arms of the belt, kissing his tired red hands and involving the naked body to lie down in bed, sweating, exhaling sex, but immensely satisfied.

Turning to face his boyfriend, finally, he embraced Castiel, seeing the smaller one smiling.

"The experience was satisfactory, Dean?"

"Wow ... More than satisfactory, Cas. You're a kink!"

Getting somewhat embarrassed, Castiel lowered his eyes from Dean staring at his neck.

“Is it an inconvenience?”

Before Cas starts to overthink, Dean steals a kiss making him forget about any stupid ideas, removing the doubts and uncertain.

“I am just thinking ‘bout what else can we do, ya know? Maybe I can wear a cowboy hat or something.” Dean says, winking at him.

Castiel frowns, tilting his head, but them Dean is laughing, and he follows this contagious smile, feeling light and genuinely pleased.

 

…..……….(…)………..…

 

One thing Dean is sure he can get used with is waking up with his boyfriend wrapped on his body like an octopus. Okay, so he doesn’t like to cuddle, but Cas apparently does – a lot.

There’s legs entangled, arms holding and clutching on his shoulders and back, and the position is so uncomfortable that he wants to yank away from it, but then… Then he sees Castiel; his lips slightly parted and snorting a little as he breathes, his peaceful mien also so content in just being there wrapped o Dean’s heat that… Okay. Dean can handle it, he can ignore the urge to leave and lean in the sweet smell on Cas’s hair.

One hour later, when sun starts to annoy the couple in bed, Dean huffs, feeling Cas moving with a unsatisfying groan, hiding his face on his boyfriend’s chest. There’s a hand patting his head moments after, and he finally looks up with tired eyes.

“Morning, Cas.

“… Morning.”

“Always a daisy when waking up, huh?” Dean chuckles when Cas grunts, rubbing his nose against his shoulder.

“Five minutes…” Castiel nudges himself closer to Dean, inhaling his sent, becoming dizzy again. And it’s now, of course that Dean’s brain betrays him once more in his lightheaded condition.

“Okay. But only because I love you.”

The small body stiffs under his grip, and when this happens Dean is aware of the words he just said, snapping his eyes open and almost popping then out.

Of course, Castiel is no longer lethargic. He swifts in bed, lifting his head until he can stare at Dean in awe, as his boyfriend gawks at him with the most dazed, stupidest face he have – flushed and all.

They both gulp, waiting for the other to take an initiative, to ask, to assure, to define what just happened in this sacred casing they’re nesting in; to take it back...

However, Dean doesn’t want to take it back.

It was blunt, and impulsive, but it’s exactly how he explains the warmth on his body wherever near Castiel, or not necessarily together with him, but thinking about the perfect shape of his lips, or how his smile is so beautiful, matching his eyes in an amazing bean of light that only Cas have. How brave and loyal he is, how this weird nerd have conquered a space of thrust – and more – in his life. Dean… He can’t take it back, because it’s the truth.

“I mean it.”

It’s what he says instead. Castiel lets him mouth falls open, his eyes never letting go of Dean as he dives in a desperate kiss, holding Dean’s face between his hands and letting the weight of his body falls over his chest as a solid confirmation that they are not dreaming, because Castiel could let the world end around then now, if it meant he can have this moment forever. To know Dean was his as much as him belonged to Dean...

“I love you as well, Dean.”

Smiling, he pulls Cas to another kiss spinning on the bed until they’re happily resting again before it’s time to wake up.

“Well, good. Now let’s get some more sleep, mister sunshine.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but allows the embrace, gluing his head under Dean’s chin.

**_‘My God, you two are a pair of sappy sons of bitches’_ **

_‘Shut up, Brain. I’m happy.’_

**_‘You sure are. How about morning sex?’_ **

Dean smirks wanting to do exactly this, however he hears a soft snore over his collarbone and Castiel is already on Morpheus’s hands. He can’t help but grin softly, holding him tight.

_‘… Maybe later.’_

When the light coming from the window really starts to bother both of them, Dean kisses Castiel on his temple, his cheeks, his nose and mouth until he gets up in a complain, but soon he have arms full of a very gooey Dean licking him, grabbing his hips, lining their bodies on one another, making Cas forget how irritated he is on mornings.

They fool around in bed for another half an hour, and of course their cocks are spent with a rush of come – they properly cleaned after in the bathroom.

With hungry hitting their stomachs in a growl, they walk to the kitchen with the thrill of the making out session affecting their mouths to form a pair of grins. It’s when they hear sounds of muffled laughing coming from downstairs.

Dean frowns, not expecting for anyone to be at home today. Once in the living room the teens march to the kitchen. Dean sees Sam with one mug on his hands, but he isn’t drinking, instead his arms are bended over the table leveraging his body to face another one, and Dean can hear giggles. There’s someone else there. Castiel tilts his head in query noticing the same thing, and they hurry in quiet steps until they can see who is with Sam and-

His little brother, Sammy is kissing – a fucking kiss with wet tongues and suck sounds just like on that chick-flick movies he likes to watch – another guy.

Wait not any guy. It’s… That short, blond guy that he knows.

“What the fuck are you doing with my brother?!”

Sam and Gabriel stare at each other, dumbfounded.

“Shit’s on the fan…”

Muttered Gabriel. Sam only agreed, couching with a blush on his cheeks.

“I… Uh. Dean… I thought you weren’t home…”

Sam tries to use it as an excuse, remembering the times his brother had done the same thing with him. But it doesn’t work.

It’s a primal instinct of father-like protection that hulls Dean to stomp and grab Gabriel by his shirt, hearing Sam shouting at him to stop this, but he doesn’t listen; and he could have ripped Gabriel’s throat right there if not for Castiel holding his shoulder with a grip.

Eyeing Castiel, then Gabriel with a death stare, Dean huffs, letting him go and going outside without worrying to put a jacket on despite the cold winter and the snow of December. He just wanted to leave the room before a homicide happened.

Once he is gone, Castiel sighs, looking at his brother with an almost disappointed glare.

“You better head home, Gabriel.”

“Cassie, look…”

“No, don’t call me Cassie. Not now.”

Gabriel opens his mouth to say something, but the expression of hurt and distrust on his younger brother is enough to make him realize he messed up – well, not so much, he’s 20, for fucks sake! He can choose who he’s gonna kiss. Except Castiel have asked him before to not get involved with Sam…

Sighing, Gabriel nods, going to leave from the back door. He still kisses Sam, though, promising to call him later. Sam agrees, guiding him out, and finally turning around to face Castiel.

“Cas, look, me and Gabe…”

“Sam, please, I believe for now the best for you is to talk with Dean.”

“He can’t… Order me ‘round about it.”

“Nevertheless he’s your brother. You should discuss this, so as I must do with Gabriel.”

“Please, Cas. I wanted to. I mean… We’re seeing each other.”

Castiel sighs, shaking his head.

“I asked him not to, since you’re a minor.”

“Hey, it’s not like he forced me, or something!” Sam barks, because Gabriel is not like this, and he sure doesn’t like to see his own brother talking about his… Friend? With these accusations.

“I know Gabriel as much, Sam. My concern is over you.”

“Me?”

“My brother has no history of long term relationships. I didn’t want to make you another number for him.”

“Because I’m you boyfriend’s brother…”

“Because you’re my friend, and I care about you.”

This takes Sam with surprise. He mutters a shy ‘thank you’, rubbing his nose. He sees Dean stopped outside the porch looking at the street while crossing his arms.

“I better go talk to Dean.”

“Yes.”

Sam puts a jacket on grabbing another to give to his reckless brother before Dean gets a cold, however before opening the door he says one last thing to Castiel:

“So for you know, Gabe and I are together for about one mouth.”

Sam leaves the room leaving Castiel behind with a frown as he thinks a bit. Gabriel never lasted this long with someone, nor Castiel remembers anyone to drag him this much of attention to make him overpass Cas’s warnings to not dating Sam.

Oh, he really needs to talk with Gabriel, pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tcharam! Now it's only a matter of sorting things out with Sam and Gabe, then we're done with this little fluff!  
> I must admmit, I find myself in trouble writing only fluff and fluff and diabetis and shit! hahaha!  
> I think I'm a sadistic motherfucker who likes to see characters suffering o_o  
> Sorry.  
> I'm gonna end this story with a happy ending, don't worry with that! I just think my brainscan't take this much fluff in one fic at once xD  
> But again, I've read so many angst that i also need this dose of suger, Nah, my head is a mess! hahaha  
> I'm gonna go back writing some sad fanfics for a while, hoping to post here soon! hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a commnet and kudos! Kisses to you all!


End file.
